Not So Innocent Teenage Fun
by BeachBunnyLuvsU
Summary: XANA is defeated and the Lyoko gang can finally be normal kids. When everybody at Kadic is invited to a party, the gang goes along with them, unprepared for the dangerous and wild night ahead of them. A bit of a coming of age fic.
1. May I Demonstrate For the Class?

"MR DELLA ROBBIA!" yelled Mrs. Hurtz with every bit of breath she could squeeze out of her lungs.

Surely enough, Odd's laziness and antics were bound to make the woman's already light brown hair look like Santa Town; dealing with an immature and weird goofball like Odd, anybody would have a VERY low tolerance.

Sadly for her, it was only Thursday. She'd have to deal with this the next day, and then the next day, and then thankfully no class on Sunday and then the 4th of July would be on Monday, meaning the school would be closed for the holiday.

Through out the entire class period, Odd either had been dozing off, doodling pictures, and even going as far as to flicking paper balls into Mrs. Hurtz glass of water while she had her back turned.

This time, he was slumped over on his closed science book with the exception of a little bit of drool running down his cheek. The scattered paper balls were the physical evidence the firm and strict lady needed to get at him.

Ulrich, the more mature of the two, tried to give him the silent hint by kicking him under the table while Jeremie and Aelita, the most intelligent kids in their whole grade, just sat back and sighed.

"What's her weapon of choice today? The ruler or slamming her book on the desk?" asked Ulrich whispering to Jeremie and Aelita who sat from across him and Odd's desk.

"My guess, the ruler; last time was the book. You know she's sure to switch up." Said Jeremie.

Matter of fact, as they bought up the matter, Mrs. Hurtz had already rummaged through her desk and with an unidentified object approaching the sleeping boy within a matter of seconds.

Without warning, the loud sound of an air horn pierced the classroom; students clamped their hands over their ears. As for Odd, she had placed it dangerously close to his head when she blew it. The commotion awoke him from dreamland and back into the reality of the teacher's classroom.

"AHHH!" he shrieked, flipping out of his seat on the floor and onto his back, "Oh shit! It's happening! It's really happening! Run for your lives, there's a fire! I don't want to be burnt to a crisp!" he picked himself off the floor and darted for the door.

"MR. DELLA ROBBIA!" she shouted.

Odd stopped and turned eyes wide as dinner plates and breathing as if he just got off a treadmill.

"Ma'am, we need to evacuate the school! Run! Get us out! Think about the children! Hell, I'm somebody's child!" yelled Odd.

Soon after he was done ranting, the entire class erupted into fits of laughter. Some got so red in the face they were sure to pop like a Champaign cork. Even Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita had to let it all out, it was just plain naked hilarious.

As for the principal's daughter, Sissy, she and her goons Nicholas and Herve, got a kick out of seeing Odd make a fool out of himself once again as they often teased one another. Not to mention Sissy was just an annoying brat who continuously tried to flirt with Ulrich and often threw snooty comments to the others, especially Yumi.

"First off I'll start by thanking you by joining us on the subject of the respiratory system. And second off, I would actually like to thank you for allowing me to confiscate this,"

she held up the air horn, "So I could have another method of waking you up in my class."

Poor Odd looked around the room at his peers. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment; he offered a cheeky grin to cover for his foolishness.

"Actually ma'am you misunderstood me. As you should all know, I was demonstrating what NOT TO DO when you have a fire drill. " He said walked to the front of the class to face everybody.

Mrs. Hurtz just rolled her eyes, scoffed, and placed the air horn on the desk while the kids resumed their laughing fits.

"Good for you Mr. Della Robbia. Now would you please be so kind as to have a seat so I can continue the lesson." She pointed to his seat, clearly demanding him more than asking him, but Odd just had to prove his point.

"But then again do you expect for us to get into a neat and single file line while the school is burning? Hell, if it was me I'd run outside, call my parents, tell em' the school's on fire and that they need to come get me. And if the teachers were so SMART, why even have us standing in the grass in the first place anyway? You know, fire spreads, especially through vegetation."

The classroom door flew open, only to reveal Jim, dressed in his usual red gym suit coming in to investigate the commotion, hand over his ear.

"What the freak was that about? I know we had our last drill from the burnt popcorn in the teacher's lounge, but today of all the …?" Jim trailed off as he saw Odd standing wide eyed in front of the class and Mrs. Hurtz holding the air horn looking rather pissed off. If looks could kill, Jim would be 6 feet under by now.

"Ummmmm… matter of fact, I think there's a bag popping right now. Oh, and coffee, gotta brew up a fresh pot….I… I'm just gonna let myself out." He quickly closed the door and ended his sentence.

The older woman continued to glare, hand on her forehead. _Thank God _there was a 2 day weekend lying ahead of them all.

"Good God almighty, I swear after this day ends, I need to go have a drink." Muttered the frustrated teacher.

Claire Girdard lifted her head when she was positive she heard what was said, "Um what was that Mrs. Hurtz?"

"Oh, well I said at this point I can't think."

"Well you must not be thinking ma'am, you're making it painful having me do it for you!" Odd pointed his finger at her.

Mrs. Hurtz sat back in her seat, placing her ice cold water bottle on her head, "Not as painful as a tire iron would be going upside your head." She muttered once again, while stabbing her pencil repaeatedly into a short stack of papers.

Odd's eyes got big; he turned and unfolded his arms, "Excuse me Mrs. Hurtz?"

"Ohhh, I mean my pencil ran out of lead," she aggressively started pushing the eraser on the mechanical pencil, ejecting lines and lines of lead, "Oh, never mind, it's alright."

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the end of Odd's antics with his least favorite teacher. He stood in the same spot as kids walked past him, some even patting him on the back as if to thank him for making the class go by faster.

It wasn't long until his circle consisting of Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita minus Yumi were exiting the class as well, Ulrich handed Odd his bag.

"If you think drawing pictures you can keep your grade up in class, then you'll be screwed for the rest of the year." Said Ulrich with a smirk on his face.

Odd scoffed and dragged his feet as he walked out of class with his hands in his pockets. They made it down the hallway, walking to the courtyard to meet Yumi.

"I have my ways of staying on top. We can get a break from each other on Sunday and Monday cause it's the 4th of July weekend! Now, let's get some food." said the lazy prankster.

"And with XANA gone for good, we can actually enjoy ourselves and have some fun like normal teenagers." Chirped Jeremie, pulling his bag more onto his shoulder.

They made their way to the courtyard where Yumi, the oldest of the group, stood by the bench waiting for them.

"Hey Yumi. How's it looking for you to go to the movies tonight with us?" asked the pink haired girl.

They joined the Japanese girl by the bench each dropping their bags on the ground, except for Jeremy who gingerly placed his laptop on his lap. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy sat down while

Yumi beamed with happiness, unable to wait to deliver her news,

"Well, I begged, kissed some serious ass, begged some more, asked, and did extra work around the house, but it worked cause my parents are actually letting me go to the movies tonight." She happily blurted out while running her fingers through her jet black hair.

"I've never really been to the movies before. Well at least not that I can remember," Aelita said, "I can't wait! Should we get going? I'd like to get ready for tonight?"

"Sure," Yumi pulled out her cell phone, while Aelita slumped her back over her shoulder. She gave Jeremy a quick peck on the cheek, "We got a get ready for tonight. See you later."

"Remember. We all need to be back by 10:00 tonight, we'll have class tommorow." Said Jeremy waving goodbye.

Both girls walked out of the quart yard on their way to Yumi's house.

"But before we go, can we drop by the 7-Eleven to get some snacks to take to the movies. Maybe even pick up the latest Drake CD at the music store." Ulrich chirped.

Jeremy, skeptical, shot up from typing on his computer and raised his eyebrow at his German friend, "Why would we do that when we can get snacks from the theater?"

Ulrich lifted himself out of his seat, looking down at Jeremy, finger only inches from his face,

"Do you have any idea how much food at the movies cost?" he began to pace back and forth, "With shit as high as a small bucket of popcorn, they might as well open up a VIP section for people who can afford to blow money like it grows on trees!"

Poor Jeremie had scooted so far into his seat that his shoulders were keeping him from sliding down on the ground,

"Ulrich! It's food at the movies, not an electric bill! Jesus, since when did YOU start to have heart attacks about money?" he put his hands up as if to shield himself. Matter of fact, Odd grabbed Ulrich and pushed him out of Jeremie's face.

"Come on buddy, it'll be cool. We're starting the weekend off by going to the movies, then we'll end up at Yumi's, and who knows, maybe you may even, you know, make your move!"

As of right now, Ulrich Stern could pass off as a tomato he was so red. Jeremie pushed himself up and placed his hands firmly on the bench.

"ODD!" he shrieked.

The blonde smirked, and patted his roomie too hard, he was sure to leave a bruise. "But first, we're gonna go to the music store cause I need some new jams!"

Picking up their bags, the boys slowly exited the campus, on their way to the music store.


	2. Spreading the Word As Well As the Text

With the combination of car horns blaring, and people chattering among each other, the walk home to Yumi's house was far from quiet. Walking on the sidewalk, she and Aelita slowly made their way to their destination.

"So what's it like at the movies? What exactly is it that humans do when they get there?" asked the pink-haired AI.

Even though Aelita was smart enough to attack an Algebra problem on college level, she still had to know about the basics of humans; mainly, everything outside of a nerd's atmosphere: the school.

Yumi pushed the button to the crosswalk a few times, then turned her attention back to her much younger and naïve friend.

"That's where people of all ages go to see the latest movies so they don't have to wait for it to come out on TV or buy it on Pay Per View. Kids our age mainly go to hang out with their friends. It'll be great, you're gonna see."

Once the light turned green, the two began to walk across the street onto the next sidewalk. Unfortunately, they only got halfway when a selfish and inconsiderate jerk driving a red 2010 Mustang GT came speeding towards the pair. Grabbing her friend, Yumi leaped onto the sidewalk with Aelita, both girls landing on their backs and the contents of their bags spilling out onto the ground.

The driver, or let's just call him "Dick", was a little older, maybe in his 20s. Complete with spiked blonde hair and red streaks, his muscles glistened in the light as if he just got finished working out. Coming to a screeching halt, he began eyeballing the girls; he then flipped them the birdie, and began yelling, while his girlfriend sat in the passenger seat sipping on her Icee.

"Get the fuck outta the road! I ain't got til Christmas bitch!" he blew his horn while screaming.

Pissed off by the man's attitude, Yumi flipped the man a birdie as well, but she wanted to do more than just rip him a new asshole. She quickly searched the ground, and spotted a carton of perfectly wrapped up Chili Cheese Tots from Sonic. In a matter of seconds, the delicious snack was turned into a weapon of choice when she chucked them at "Dick's" car, smearing chili and cheese all over him and his new paint job. Aelita was on her knees already scooping handfuls of papers into her and Yumi's bags.

"If I see you in the road, I'll be sure to run your ass over!" yelled "Dick".

"Whatever, I'll be waiting to see you drive off a bridge dick!" she screamed back.

Stomping his right foot on the gas, "Dick" was out of sight in a matter of seconds. As for the people who witnessed the whole event, they just stared wide eyed, no words whatsoever to say. Yumi helped Aelita up and the pair resumed their walk to the house.

"Oh my gosh! I've never seen anybody behave like that,"

The pink haired teen said in a shaky voice, while tightly clutching onto her bag. She even snuck a few glances behind her to see if the driver came back for a second round.

"He almost hit us even though we had the right of way! Why do people do all these nasty things?"

Aelita asked and looked up at the sky as if asking God, the big man, himself. She was learning the hard way that not everyone can be nice; that's just the way it works in life.

"What we just saw with that guy in the really nice car is something we like to call road rage. Happens all the time, but it's nothing to worry about, as long as you're not the cause of it." Yumi explained, her cheeks still flushed with red from the anger.

"Oh and Yumi why did you call that man "Dick" even when you don't know what his name was? And whatever in the world does this mean,"

She threw up the same hand gesture Yumi and "Dick" had exchanged to one another during their argument causing people around them to frown up; senior citizens and especially mothers with their children were disgusted; they hurriedly ushered their kids away from the teenage girls.

"Is it another form of human language? Obviously its offensive since everyone around us is glaring at me." She said looking around noticing everyone's reaction. Yumi immediately grabbed her arm and pulled it down.

Chuckling nervously, Yumi scratched the back of her head. She looked up to see they were not too far from her house; in fact, she could see it almost in front of them. _"Oh thank God._ _Happy to be home." _She thought.

Suddenly, Aelita's voice began to fade away in Yumi's ears, her going on and on about hand gestures, bad driving, and how humans are confusing her when she saw _him._ William Dunbar, Ulrich's ultimate rival for her affections, leaning on her fence.

He had a cocky grin and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Aelita stopped talking once she realized Yumi had fixed her sights on William.

"What's up Yumi, Aelita?" he asked nodding his head to them. The Japanese girl smiled back at him all while stopping the younger girl in her tracks with her.

"Oh, hello William. Um, what brings you here?" she looked around to see if there could be any other way for them to dodge him and run in the house.

"Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to talk." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and pulled out his Black Motorola cell phone.

Yumi ushered Aelita towards the house but William spoke up before she could do so not even taking his eyes off the screen,

"Oh it's cool, and she can stay. It's actually important you both see this." Scrolling down in his inbox, he pulled open a text message and held it up for both to see it:

_Attn all 8th, 9__th__ and 10t__h__ graders, this weekend on the 4__th__, there's gonna b a party Carter Wright's house at 1241 Victory Lane starting around 8. Anyone who needs a ride, text an upperclassmen you kno Kadic High or a fellow classmate; if u can't get one, then bring $15 for a cab just to b safe. Any?s ask another 9__th__ or 8__th__ grader. _

Gasping, both girls looked at each other. This wasn't just another school dance with just punch, balloons, decorations, and music. This was more than that, well minus the punch, decorations, and balloons that is.

"Carter Wright, the quarter back from Kadic High School is having a party, that's no shocker, but he's actually inviting kids from our school to come to it?" Yumi turned to Aelita and smiled, "I thought the lowest thing going were the freshmen." She joked.

Willaim laughed, flashing a cheeky smile in the process. "Well I know a few kids there, but yeah, it was confirmed yesterday. I knew I had to tell you before anyone else. Oh as for Ulrich and the others they can come too. I'll be sure somebody lets them know if not me." He said.

Yumi beamed with happiness and enveloped him into a hug, while Aelita stood back awkwardly.

"Wow! I can't thank you enough William! Well we're going to the movies tonight to see The Hangover 2, you can come if you'd like."

William gently pulled her out of the hug and rubbed her hair playfully, "No thanks, I've got other plans. I can get Jason to get a bottle of Raspberry Vodka if you want." He said.

"No thanks, I don't think we need to drink."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need a ride up there."

He began walking back towards the school, back turned to them, waving with his free arm while the other stayed in his pocket.

"_Glad that's over."_ Thought Aelita, sighing a breath of relief; Yumi opened the gate for the two of them.

However, William wasn't finished; he turned back around and screamed Yumi's name one last time.

"Hey, about us, I'm cool staying where it is. I just figured we start over. Friends?" he extended his arms out. "Yeah, friends!" yelled Yumi back cupping her hands over her mouth.

They both walked up the steps to her house. Whenever she got the chance, Aelita glanced back where he was last standing to make sure he wasn't watching. She had that feeling that he wasn't totally honest. No, William Dunbar didn't do a half ass job. Aelita Schaeffer was naïve, but she wasn't stupid.

_(Meanwhile back at Kadic Academy)_

The boys had come back from their walk in town and were in the cafeteria; after talking sense into their German friend, Odd and Jeremie helped Ulrich come to his senses and realize he was being melodramatic about spending money at the movies.

Odd begged the pair to go eat lunch since it was fish tacos today.

The trio was already in line holding their trays, taking a couple of steps each time the hefty and older lunch lady, Rosa, cleared a kid from the line after serving them their lunch. Odd was the first in front of Rosa and was already being served,

"Rosa, my dear, have you done something new to your hair? It looks exuberant, almost like my own." He patted the purple spot in the middle of his hair.

"Odd you don't have to lick my boots; I always keep many helpings knowing you wanting an extra load." Rosa said as she slapped an extra taco on Odd's tray along with the respective sides and condiments.

The two remaining boys' trays were loaded; they then went to their usual table and began digging into their food. "What is it we're seeing again? I know it's supposed to be something funny, but I want to be sure so we have enough." Said Jeremy pulling out taking a humongous bite out of his food.

Ulrich swallowed a fork full of salad before answering the question, "The Hangover 2. I think tickets are like five maybe seven dollars." He calmly laid back in his chair.

"Ohh, so it _won't_ be a problem Ulrich?" shot back the boy genius.

"No, I'm ok with it now… it's just… how do I explain it…" he looked to his right and choked on his words when _she _came walking by.

Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas was a girl many guys choked on their breath for, but for Ulrich, he choked almost out of fear whenever he saw her. Sure they let her become their friend and all, but there were times she'd refer to her old self. She _even_ took Herb and Nicholas back as her cronies.

She sat right by their table waiting for the right time to approach him; her two cronies Herb and Nicholas sat back and watched. Herb eyes stung with jealousy while Nicholas looked as clueless as ever.

She flipped her long black hair and laid both hands on the table. "Ulrich dear, do you suppose we could go see Drive Angry tonight? I can get my father to buy the tickets." Even though she knew he wouldn't go that far with her, she still liked to flirt with him.

Taking a sip of his drink, Ulrich delivered the bratty girl a dry comeback, "Actually, I already have plans tonight. And there's no way I'm missing The Hangover 2." He sat his glass down.

"Well fine, then how about a few minutes of your time. There's something important you have to know. And I wouldn't want you to be left out sweetheart." She crossed her arms.

Odd fake gagged making Jeremie giggle yet causing Sissy to spit venom at him, "Do you mind? This is actually something you all want to hear. Something I don't even want _you _to miss." She pulled out her pink cell phone and flashed them the text.

_Attn all 8th,9__th__ and 10th__graders, this weekend on the 4__th__, there's gonna b a party Carter Wright's house at 121 Victory Lane starting around 8. Anyone who needs a ride, text an upperclassmen you kno Kadic High; if u can't get one, then bring $15 for a cab just to b safe. Any?s ask another 9__th__ or 8__th__ grader. _

Jeremie stopped typing on his laptop as he read the text. "Wait, so you're telling me Carter Wright is having a party. That's no surprise, but every 10th, 9th and 8th grader is invited?"

Sissy beamed with happiness and placed her phone back in her pocket. "Yes! We'll be going to a REAL party and not some lame school dance! Thanks to my older friends, I have an automatic pass in! " she threw her hands up above her head.

Herb wanted to show them, show Sissy, that he mattered. HE was going too so he wasn't as much of a nerd, right? He piped in from his position, "Yep! And we can't wait. Chelsea Freestone is a 10th grader and she's picking us up. Right Sissy?" the pimple-faced dork asked totally kissing her ass.

She whipped around violently, a nasty scowl on her face pointing at her two henchmen, "You dorks are only coming cause you're in the 8th grade! You'd be stuck at home surfing the net for porn if not for that so shut up!"

Poor Herb, he sulked in his seat and Nicholas just sat still looking clueless. Sissy turned around with a smile on her face. "You'd better be there," she pointed at Ulrich, "I'll be waiting for a dance." Thankfully for the boys, she walked away.

Sissy's news of the party was true; in fact it had been confirmed when the trio looked around to see their classmates showing one another their cell phones, racing to and from tables, smiling and laughing amongst their peers.

"Ok, I have officially lost my appetite for food!" Odd pushed his tray away, "As for the party, I'm pumped! And a high school party; think of all the hot and older babes!" he leaped out of his seat.

Ulrich grabbed all three trays, stacking them on top of each other. "Yeah, it sounds great! Man, it'll take forever for Monday to get here!" he stood up in his seat followed by Jeremie.

"But what about Delmas and Jim? If we come in late for curfew, they'll both end us." Jeremie just bombarded the pair with his paranoia stood up in his seat.

Odd and Ulrich smirked at each other, "Hey Jer, give it a rest will ya'. It's about time we had fun like normal kids." Said Ulrich taking the trays to the trash bin. The trio was now walking out of the cafeteria.

"Besides, I never thought I'd live to hear Jeremie Belpois in the same sentence as party!" Odd threw both arms behind his head and laughed.

"What? I can hang!" defended Jeremie, "You don't want to see me, I'm telling you Jeremie Belpois can party!" he pointed his finger at Odd.

Ulrich snickered at his comeback, "Cool, let's pull out the Twister." Both roommates laughed at the younger boy as they exited the cafeteria.

With his elbows propped up on the tables, Herb held his chin in his hands, and huffed out of frustration. Nicholas dropped his smile for the first time since the Sissy blow-up just now. He smiled before he decided to cheer his friend up, "You know you're not a dork, that's just her talking. It's what on the inside that counts." He leaned forward in his seat.

Herb's head shot up and he formed a wide smile, "Really? My mother always told me inner beauty matters most; I always knew she was right!" Herb picked up his fork and smiled with enthusiasm.

Nicholas took a bite out of his celery stick; "Only people fail to see the inner beauty inside of you, let alone find it!" he snickered. Herb's smile turned into a nasty scowl; in fact he placed his finger in front of a small olive and flicked it in Nicholas' direction, making contact with his cheek.

Nicholas dropped his celery and grabbed his cheek, "OW! YOU JUST FLICKED AN OLIVE AT ME!"

**I know, I've changed the story like 5 or 6 times, but I'm one of those people where it takes more than once to make things sound better. I can't wait to create the next chappie! As for now, kick back and enjoy the fic so far.**


	3. Movie Theater Mayhem!

_(Later that night at the school)_

The three boys were in Ulrich and Odd's dorm getting ready for the movies; Odd sat on his bed, his dog Kiwi in his lap, and was scratching the lovable pup's belly. Shoving his wallet into his back pocket, Ulrich began running his fingers through his hair and tugging at his collar, while Jeremie stood impatiently by the door.

"Ulrich dear, looks like someone's getting all spiffy over there for Mrs. Ishiyami tonight," Odd folded his hands together and puckered his lips, making kissy noises, "If only The Notebook were showing tonight."

His puckered face was met by a soft, cushiony pillow that sent him to the floor along with Kiwi.

"Alright _children_, if you would so gladly get ready so we can go to the movies, it would be appreciated. As of right now there are no adults around the school's entrance and the movie is bound to start." Jeremy turned around from the door and looked to see Odd, upside down, feet in the air, and Kiwi sitting on his chest, while Ulrich glared. Odd flipped off his roommate; he then turned it upside down for it to seem right to Ulrich.

"I'm _more_ than ready to go," Ulrich said, walking to the door and pushing it open, "Not too sure about Odd, he looks a little too comfortable. And besides Einstein, the previews take long enough for us to get up there and buy the snacks."

Odd popped up from his position causing the little dog to jump off him, "No way! I wanna be the first person out the door and back inside." In a split second, he zipped through the door, with Ulrich and Jeremy behind him, closing the door.

Sissi, Nicholas, and Herb were staring back at one another, then at Aelita as she flashed them the hand gesture she just learned today. Matter of fact, kids around Sissi's table either snickered or stared at the poor girl.

"Today I saw Yumi and some guy named Dick show this to each other after he almost ran us over with his car. Is it sign language? Maybe a foreign greeting?" asked Aelita, still holding it up.

"Um, it's not something you pull out in the public, that's for sure." Said Nicholas grasping his tray with both hands.

Huffing, she walked away from their table and exited the cafeteria only to meet her love interest as well as Ulrich and Odd. "Hi, are we finally going to the movies?" asked the pink haired girl, as she wrapped herself in Jeremy's arms.

"Yeah, the previews are probably going right now. We'll go, just as soon as we get Ulrich's girlfriend." He playfully punched his roomate's shoulder.

Ulrich remained calm without blinking, and then suddenly jumped on Odd, putting the boy in a choke hold. Odd gagged out of reaction, kicking at dirt since he couldn't get loose.

Jeremy pulled away from his "Princess" and whipped out his cell phone, reading the obnoxious, bright numbers which flashed the time, 8:13 p.m. "Um… If you two would like to end the John Cena and Randy Orton act, we have a movie to get to!"

_(Our group is now a few blocks from school, at The Rave Movie Theater.)_

"The Hangover 2, that'll be six dollars for each of you." Said the slightly older pimpled-faced teenage boy sitting inside the plastic booth.

After they each paid, they then entered the building and were greeted by the sight of people walking by or standing around with friends, mass varieties of candy, chips, and other sorts of delectable's sitting behind the concession stand, not to mention loud and whiny little kids running from parents.

"Wow," Aelita's smile bursted when she took in the sight she had been waiting to see; THIS was the movie theater and it was as cool as everyone said. "This is amazing! You should have brought me here a long time ago!" she ran up to the concession stand, planting her hands on the glass counter.

Odd walked up to the concession stand and stood by his "cousin". "Excuse my cousin, she's just happy to be out of private school. Now," he rubbed his two hands together, snickering like a devil looking at all the food, "Let us get down to business."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy began walking to the restroom; Yumi, however, turned back to the pair, "Hey, we'll be in the restroom. Previews will be going for another 10 minutes!" they all walked out of sight.

Aelita looked to her left and noticed Odd's smile grow wider with each second, as he hungrily eyed the snacks. Ignoring the look, she smiled politely to the female cashier behind the counter, "I'll just have a small popcorn, and that should do it." She said. The cashier rung it up and prepared it for her in a jiffy.

The total only came up to $3.25 for Aelita….Now it was Odd's turn. He gently pushed his friend out of the way and prepared himself, "Alright, I'll have what she's having, but while you're at it boost mine up to a large, extra butter." He said. The cashier's smile dropped; as Odd kept speaking, she only had time to ring the popcorn up.

"Also to go with that, two chili cheese nachos with jalapenos, a giant pretzel with some cinnamon, four Butterfingers, three bags of M&M's, a foot long hot dog with mustard and relish, hold the ketchup, a bag of Skittles as well as Sour Patch Kids and a large Mountain Dew." He stopped, with a wide smile. The cashier could only stare at him, stiff to where the only thing moving on her body was her hair from the breeze.

"Oh, and a few Hershey bars wouldn't kill me. Hey, and if you have the Cookies 'n' Crème ones, that'll be an A++." He finished. The girls eye's darted to the register, still flashing the large popcorn only on it, "Could you repeat that again?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Yumi was standing outside the ladies' bathroom when Jeremy and Ulrich came out of the men's. She popped inside real quick to check on the status of the movie, and jogged back out to the boys. "We only got about four minutes left, better go get the two cousins."

"Ok! As soon as we get seated everything will be….." Jeremy yelped with shock, looking down at the ground to see a few inches of toilet paper under Ulrich's shoe; the most embarrassing and unattractive thing on a guy. "What's the matter Jeremy?" asked Yumi turning to Jeremy, Ulrich following suit afterwards.

"Um… nothing I thought I saw a roach, but it's all good." He threw his arm over his shoulder to shake the embarrassment for his friend. "Go on, and go get them." He said, cheeks full-on red. The Japanese girl nodded, and jogged up to the front while Jeremy scooted toward the German. "Look under your foot, _Romeo_." Said Jeremy, pointing to Ulrich's feet.

Letting out a manly-girly shriek, Ulrich jumped up and down, down and up, trying to shake the stubborn toilet paper free. He looked as if he were tap dancing, his performance catching the eyes of a few people. Jeremy shook his head and simply just walked up to him and ripped it from under his shoe. "Thanks." Ulrich said, strained of breath.

Patiently sitting at the front, Odd still stood in front of the cashier waiting on his food, Aelita still by his side nearly done with her popcorn thanks to him. "Alright young man, your total came up to…." She tried to finish but was cut off by a loud and disgusting burp made by Odd. A few seconds late to cover his mouth, he snickered under his hand, "Sorry." He piped. _"Greedy little bastard. I should charge him extra!" _thought the cashier, trying to fake a smile.

The cashier, Francessca, began to read him the total, "Ok, your total comes up to $43.22." she said, all the food piled around her on the glass counter. "WHAT! $43.22! HOW'D IT GET UP SO HIGH!" screamed Odd; he gripped his hair good, so good to where it could come right out of the roots. Aelita cradled her almost empty bucket to her chest and slowly backed away towards the theaters. She felt a warm body run into her back and turned to find Yumi; both girls' mouths hung open and eyes wide watching the purple-loving fanatic go at it with the cashier.

"IT WOULDN'T MATTER IF YOU TOOK THE TAX OFF! I MEAN LOOK AT THAT," he pointed past her and at the popcorn, "$6.25 for a large bucket of popcorn! How do you expect for people to pay for this over priced horseshit!"

"Well what in the blue hell did you think would happen if you ordered enough food to haul out in a trash bag!" roared Francessca, grabbing a fresh pot of coffee, holding it as if it were a weapon, "Now, pay up or get out of my face before I scorch your scrawny ass!"

"I AM NOT SCRAWNY, I AM SVELTE!" Odd shrieked, slamming his hands on the glass counter.

Yumi waved her hands over her head and tried to out yell both teens. "HEY! Order in the court, order in the court!" she grabbed Odd from behind and dragged him towards the theater, Aelita following them hoping they'd run into the other two Lyoko members. "What are you doing?" she asked him, looking around at the crowd that had gathered.

Odd's eyes and facial expression screamed murder, "She called me scrawny!" he roared.

"Let it go before we get kicked out," she looked up to meet Francessca's eyes, "Sorry, he'll just go without food. Odd let's go now!"

Crossing his arms in defeat, he huffed and walked with the girls to meet up with Jeremy and Ulrich. His eyes lit up with anger when he saw the license to the theater, an obnoxious red "A-" marking the cleanliness and service. He sprung away from Yumi's reach in a quick second, grabbing a Sharpie marker off the counter and tried to draw over the rating.

Having had enough with the younger boy's antics, Yumi grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him, "Odd! Don't even, I already had enough today!" she said, squeezing extra hard hoping he'd get the hint. "They don't deserve an A, they just plummeted to a C-!"

Finally inside Theater 4, the kids were slowly waddling through the aisles, trying to find seats and hopefully, not trip along the way. "Right here." Ulrich pointed to five vacant seats. After pushing through feet and bodies in the tight aisles, they sat down just as the credits were about to end. "Jeremy, can you get me another small popcorn?" asked Aelita sweetly. Smiling, although she couldn't see it, he happily agreed, "Sure! Be right back." He said jumping up and waddling through the aisles as he tried hopping over feet, "Excuse me. Pardon me," he turned sideways to avoid a fat guy's belly, "Coming through." He sighed a sigh of relief once he made it through.

"Jeremy! The movie's about to start!" whispered Ulrich loud enough for the blonde to hear across the room. "Damn." Muttered the genius. He began his small journey through the tight aisles and seats loaded with people, "Sorry, pardon me, coming through please." He whispered squeezing through the tight space until he finally made it to his friends; his butt didn't even touch the seat,

"Oh never mind, we got one more preview. Go ahead and get the popcorn." Said Yumi throwing a handful of Skittles in her mouth. Thank God it was dark inside there, or else the vein in Jeremy's head would have been noticeable.

After squeezing through the already-pissed off line of people once again, Jeremy finally exited the theater and went towards the concession stand where the snacks were held. Pulling out a five dollar bill, he didn't even get out of the hallway when a couple bumped into him, the man's ice cold Sunkist splashing on the boy's sweater.

"Move it nerd!" he shouted, his arm around the girl's hip. "Fuck off jerk." Muttered Jeremy, realizing he dropped his money.

Bending over to reach it, the bill was snatched up in a swoop, by two little boys, a Caucasian one and the other an African-American, both at least eight.

"Well well, looks like we got lucky tonight AJ." Said the little black boy sounding like

Bobbe'J Johnson, dressed in baggy black pants, a red Polo shirt, and white Nikes. "Yep, its sad Sonny how people treat money like that, but it's sweet for us!" said AJ, the white boy sounding like Jackson Brundage wearing Hollister from head-to-toe, dressed like a prep. They began to walk away, but Jeremy followed them talking while raising his index finger.

"Hey, wait that's my dollar bill and it would be courteous if you gave it back." He scolded them like a parent. Sonny and AJ stopped, turning to Jeremy and then looking at each other,

"Sorry brother, but finders' keepers' losers weepers." Said Sonny, high fiving AJ, both the boys snickering. Jeremy was loosing his patience; he walked up to the kids and snatched the money from them.

"Look, Sonny and AJ, I don't have time for this," he jerked the money higher up when both boys tried to jump for it, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

He tried walking away, but Sonny blocked him from the front while AJ got behind him, "AJ! Help me!" shouted Sonny; AJ sprung up from the ground, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's neck and was hanging on as Jeremy flailed around!

"I got your back!" shouted the youngster, still hanging on as his partner-in-crime pushed Jeremy causing him to fall into the nearby trash bin, AJ letting go just in time.

Letting out a squeal, Jeremy fell head first into the bin, his feet sticking up in the air. The mischievous boys then began to kick the bin over and over and over until they got bored. Sonny stuffed the money in his pocket.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said, kicking the bin one last time and running off with AJ.

Walking back through the aisles, Jeremy ignored people who scrunched their noses in disgust, some gagging out loud. "Damn buddy! You stink!" shouted one guy who happily moved his feet for Jeremy. Plopping down in his seat, Jeremy looked forward at the screen not saying one word while the others all stared at him.

_(About an hour into the movie)_

The audience laughed at a funny scene; as for Odd he kept on laughing, hard enough to where his gut could burst. People shot dirty looks to him until he finally calmed down, "I can't believe you let a couple of elementary school kids mug you!" he said, throwing his head back and laughing once again, holding his stomach.

Jeremy slumped in his seat, feeling more and more like a wimp. Odd was right, what 13-year-olg gets beaten up by two eight-year-olds? Aelita put her hand on top of his to encourage him, "It's ok Jeremy, you weren't always a fighter. I know your father will send you more money." She said.

Ulrich wrapped his lips around the straw to his Pepsi and set it in the cup holder, "Aelita's right, there's always been a time where everybody's been a loser in school or college." He turned back to the screen, "You just have to learn to stand up for yourself." Said Ulrich.

They are currently on the scene where it shows Stu banging a prostitute, the scene having been explicit. Sadly, Stu then learns that he engaged in sex with a man! "No," Ulrich placed his hand on his mouth, Yumi looked at him with concern spread on her face, "It was a man? He did it with a man? But," he then placed his hand on his head, "HE LIKED IT! IT WAS WITH A MAN AND HE LIKED IT!" screamed Ulrich.

The popcorn in Aelita's hand flew everywhere, mainly on Jeremy and Odd. Ulrich had slid out of his seat and was now on the ground, hands on his cheeks and was shaking; the poor boy had been traumatized by the man-on-man action in the film.

"Not with a man. Not with a man." He muttered over and over while rocking, ignoring the pain in the back of his neck caused by the tightness of the aisles and the position he was in.

People remained in their seats, scared as to whether or not, the young boy would snap. Yumi went ahead a knelt down beside him, pulling to his feet. "I think we should just go." She softy said.

"Not with a man. Not with a man. Not with a man." Ulrich continued to mutter. The remaining Lyoko members squeezed through the aisles, and walked their shaken friend out the theater.

**Whoo! I think that's my longest chappie yet. Poor Ulrich got so traumatized by Stu and the prostitute; some of my guy friends said they had to walk out of the theater it was so nasty. And poor Aelita, always getting in the crossfire of people's arguments. I felt bad for having to do that to Jeremy, but nerds never get a break. Anywho, chappie 4 is on the way!**


	4. Pure Mindless Craziness

**Since the past 3 chappies have been outrageous, I'm hoping to tone things down a bit. As for the party, yep it's on Monday and it's only Friday in this chappie, I didn't want the kids to find out about it the day of or else the story would've been rushed. As for this chappie, they need to be in school. Enjoy! **

_(Morning at Kadic Academy in the boy's dorms)_

Friday morning came quick for the students at the academy, but it was taking forever for Monday to come.

Standing in front of the door to his room, Ulrich banged on it over and over hoping Odd would answer. He had just left the shower and was getting ready for school, but was butterball naked with only a towel hanging off his hips.

"Odd open up, I left my clothes and you locked me out again. Odd?" he could hear his roommate making commotion inside, but it was drowned out by the loud booming of music. He pounded on the door as if he were trying to put a hole through it. "ODD! Turn it down now, or Jim will hear it." he whispered.

"STERN! Where do you think you are a sauna? Make yourself decent mister!" yelled Jim, stomping down the hall towards the boy.

"Um, well you see I forgot my key, but Odd's gonna let me in." Said Ulrich reaching for the door handle, only to be pushed back by Jim.

Reaching into his pocket, Jim pulled out a key, then rammed it in the lock, unlocking it, and throwing the door open. There bouncing around clad in boxers was Odd, hair hanging low from taking a shower, dancing and singing to the Nicki Minaj CD he downloaded off the internet. Jim and Ulrich stomped in, hands on hips like angry parents, and stared him down waiting for him to turn around.

_You see right though me_

_How do you do that shit? _

_How do you do that shit?_

_How do you do that shit?_

_How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you_

_You let me win, you let me ride_

_You let me rock, you let me slide….._

Jim walked over to the speakers and clicked them off, causing the blonde to jump. He turned around, gulped, and offered a weak smile, "Mornin?" he shrugged hoping it would ease the punishment that might be coming for him.

"Don't even go there with me Della Robbia cause we all know your busted. It just so happens that there will be a free period this morning. The next half hour is gonna be my heaven and your hell." He smiled right in the boy's face.

"But Jim, I like you, but this will make everyone else not like you."

"Let's see if I care mister."

(Over to the track)

Standing at the start line, kids took off at the sound of the whistle and began the mile that they dreaded. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy started off strong running together. While the kids worked themselves into an early grave, Jim sat down in his lawn chair, shades on face, and drink in hand.

"Come on, push it, pump it! I want to see everyone giving it all they got!" The hefty man adjusted the seat to where it had him laying back farther. "I swear I've let myself go. Way to go Jimbo." He said patting his belly.

Watching the 8th graders run around the track through camera lens was Tamiya Diop, the 7th grade camera girl of the Kadic News Crew, getting the latest scoop. Standing next to her was her friend and roommate Milly Solovieff, the reporter. Tamiya turned the camera over in Milly's direction.

"Are we good? Are we rolling?" asked Milly tapping her microphone. Tamiya gave her a thumbs up, "Yeah, go for it. The shot's looking great right now." She said panning the camera to the little red-head.

"Hello fellow students of Kadic Junior High. Your ace reporters Milly and Tamiya are here on the track field bringing you an exclusive for the 4th of July party taking place at Carter Wright's house. You heard me, Carter Wright, the quarterback of Piedmont High School and a former student of Kadic Junior High will be the one to throw the party of the century!." Said Milly, looking out to the field, the camera zooming out at the jogging students.

Being far from a star athlete, Jeremy could only take so much more of the running he began to slow down, until he came to a complete stop. He bent over, taking deep breaths and wiped the sweat from his forehead,

"This is crap." He huffed. Not too far behind him was Sissy, having left Nicholas and Herb, she came to a stop next to Jeremy, undoing her ponytail and retying it.

"You're not the only one who thinks so. I swear this is like the brick wall we have to climb, tear down, or run through in order to see that party on Monday night." She said, tying the ponytail higher and tighter.

"As you all may know them Sissy Delmas, the principal's daughter, and Jeremy Belpois, one of our star pupils, are both 8th graders who will be attending the party." Said Milly.

"Aw crap!" yelled Tamiya, getting a close up of Jim getting out of his chair and began jogging towards the pair. "We gotta go!" she pointed at Jim. Milly gasped, and hopped off the bleachers with Tamiya and began running backwards in order for Tamiya to film her.

"This is Milly Solovieff with the Kadic News Crew signing off. But don't worry, we'll keep you updated with the latest news!" she yelled, turning around running the right way, both her and Tamiya running off the field.

Sliding a few coins into the slot of the vending machine in the wreck room, Odd pressed the button to select his drink choice, Coke, which the machine began pouring it into a plastic cup. Jeremy and Ulrich, were squaring off in a game of foosball, Ulrich whooping Jeremy bad.

"Whoo liquid! Another run like that, I might have to lug a gallon of water around campus." Said Odd taking a huge drink from his cup. "Yeah," said Ulrich, blocking Jeremy's attempt's to score a goal "Thanks to you. Next time don't blow your ears off when I need to get in our room to change."

"Who takes a shower without at least bringing some boxers?"

The boys jumped when the door flew open to the wreck room, revealing the two Lyoko girls, "Jeremy, have you seen the Kadic News Articles this morning?" asked Aelita walking over to the Foosball table, she flipped the pages until she found the picture and showed it to Jeremy. Within half a millisecond Jeremy snatched up the article, eyes widened at the picture.

"OH NO! How did this end up here!" he shrieked.

It was a photo of Jeremy, hanging out of a trash can in the Rave Movie Theater, with the two kids Sonny and AJ kicking the can; the headlines read "Jeremy Belpois: All Brains No Brawn."

The group began walking through the courtyard passing small groups of students, swarming around Milly and Tamiya.

"Get your Kadic news, hot from the printers! Is it true that mayonnaise brings the shine out in hair? Should Principal Delmas shave his head to raise money for more school equipment?" screamed Milly to the kids while Tamiya held a handful of Kadic News Articles in her hands.

Jeremy stormed through students snickering at him, approaching the two 7th graders until Milly said, "Also an exclusive picture of Jeremy Belpois' all brains , no brawns!"

He grabbed an article out of Tamiya's hand, finding the same picture. "How did you get a hold of this? Who could've possibly snapped this shot?" asked Jeremy, pointing to it so Milly and Tamiya could see it.

"Sorry but you know as journalists, it is against the rules to reveal our sources to the public." Said Milly crossing her arms. Tamiya put her now free hand on her hip, "All  
>I can say is it's someone in the 8th grade that you were dumb enough to call a friend." Said Tamiya.<p>

Jeremy rubbed his temple, while Ulrich turned to Odd. "I don't believe it, but then again why am I surprised? Some people never learn to quit." Said Ulrich, clenching his fist so hard they were turning red.

Odd turned to Milly real quick, "Why would you even take that picture from someone with the likes of Sissy?" asked Odd.

"Well, she said if we could deliver a really juicy scoop, then she could get us in the party!" Milly said balling her hands up in a fist, eyes beaming with excitement. Odd punched his fist into his hand, "Don't worry, she's got hers coming, and so do those two losers Nicholas and Herb." Said Odd.

The bell rung, signaling the end of free period and the beginning of class. Aelita walked over to Odd and grabbed his fist, putting it down, "We should be getting to class, but fighting will only get us in trouble."

Tamiya piped in, holding the articles with both hands, "We're sorry Jeremy." She looked up at the four-eyed teen.

"Yeah, but it's not fair that only older kids get to have all the fun." Said Milly crossing her arms.

"No hard feelings," Ulrich put a hand on each girl's shoulder causing them to blush, "But you shouldn't be at a party with high schoolers and alcohol. It's a bad combination." He explained as they all began walking to class.

Out of nowhere, a nearby garbage can sitting by a pillar, began shaking as if it were about to burst. Out popped Jim, like a Jack-In-A-Box, banana peel sitting on his head and hair covered in a green substance.

"What's this? Kids from our school, _my_ school, plotting on engaging in underage drinking and other forms of teenage rebellion." The banana peel slid off his head when he threw one leg out, "Those little monsters won't be snooping behind my back , not as long as I, Jim Morales, stay standing!" he said throwing his finger in the air.

He began to pull himself out of the trash can; sadly, he failed to spot the banana peel and stepped right on it. With nothing reliable to grip onto, he slipped, his ass hitting the rim of the can leading to him toppling over, knocking the contents of the can onto the ground with him.

"Ow…. Somebody call an ambulance." He moaned in pain.

The Lyoko gang sat in class with Mrs. Hertz along with Sissy and her group, and the remaining 8th grade class. Before she could even begin to speak, many of the children had put their heads down on their desk, Odd not being one of them today.

"Good morning children, I'm glad to see you all _enthused_ to be in my class as we will be discussing the affects of euthanasia, a drug used to put down animals."

She began passing out papers, eventually approaching Ulrich and Odd's table, "For those of you who are _failing_," she slapped the boys' paper down hard, her tone mainly towards them, "This grade shall pull it up as it is also a lab. We will be injecting small doses into the sugar cubes in order for the rats to consume them."

Once every student had a paper, Mrs. Hertz walked up front and wheeled what looked like sheets covering cages sitting on top rolling desk carts. Pulling off the sheets, they were confirmed to be cages containing white lab rats. Students either gasped with surprise or pure disgust.

Sweet Heidi Klinger was revolted, "Gross! Don't bring them near me!" she said putting a hand on her chest.

Unlike Paul Gaillard who found them fascinating, "Sweet! Are we gonna dissect em?" said Paul, leaning forward in his seat.

As for Sissy, it was down right unpleasant. "EWW! Take those vermin back to the lab with the other rats!" she screeched with her hands in the air. Odd turned to eyeball her, venom spewing out of his eyes.

"Speaking of rats, I smell one who escaped out of _her_ cage." He hissed; obviously she knew he referred to her since she winked at him. Odd turned to Ulrich, "Even I don't have anything to say to her. That girl makes me sick." Hissed Odd.

Mrs. Hertz pushed her glasses, now sliding down her nose. " Now if you all may, I'd like you to pair up into groups of three to four and come to the front." She said with a stern tone, "Come now, even if they bite, I'm assure you they've been vaccinated properly."

Grabbing pencils and papers, students began walking up to the front with their groups. Of course the Lyoko kids were in a group while Sissy paired up with her goons. Herb had the audacity to bump Jeremy on purpose. Once they got to the front, Ulrich confronted the trio.

"You went right back to your old self. How could you give Milly and Tamiya that picture of Jeremy?" he asked her. Her response was to smile and flip her hair.

"Well, they really wanted to get into the party, so I helped them; the thing is I didn't want to have dorky little 7th graders crash _my _party, but then I would love to see those little babies make fools of themselves." she said, smirking.

"If you mess with Milly, you mess with us first." Ulrich threatened.

"Why stick up for that silly crybaby? Are you actually thinking about robbing the cradle?" she put her hands to her hips, "What would your darling Yumi think?"

"Bite me bitch. We should've never let you into our group. Why would you do this?"

Herb put his finger to his chin as if he were thinking, "Maybe cause messing with you losers was too fun to do without." Herb said.

The trio began to laugh pissing Odd and Ulrich off to where they wanted to fight, but Jeremy pulled them back. "Says the pepperoni faced dork with a bad haircut." He said.

Herb, Nicholas, and Sissy's eyes got big at Jeremy's comeback since it caused the whole class to laugh. Apparently he grew a pair and got the idea on telling them to shove it. "Come on guys." He said walking away.

Odd threw his arm over Jer's shoulder, "Nice one Einstien." He said. They began to walk away, but as for Ulrich, the next thing he knew, was falling in what felt like slow motion, towards the cages containing the rats thanks to Sissy.

He collided with the cages, causing them to topple over, with him right on top of them. With the cage doors wide open, the rats took the opportunity to flee from their prison, scurrying in every direction.

Students wasted no time, hopping on tables while screaming at the top of their lungs, boys and girls. Helping Aelita up, Jeremy and Odd hopped on a nearby table with their fellow students while Sissy pushed Nicholas and Herb aside, assuring she got herself on a table.

Glass beakers, books, bags, and cell phones fell on the floor as students continuously hopped on tables as well as fell on the ground. Poor Mrs. Hertz stood on her chair, slightly tugging up her skirt. "Remain calm children! Remember, they are more frightened of you than you are of them!"

Calm and quiet was the last thing on the students' minds' with rats scurrying below their feet. Unable to handle the furry little rodents any longer, all the 8th graders hopped off the tables and ran into the hallway, causing neighboring teachers to see what the commotion was about.

Jotting down her Algebra homework in Mrs. Meyer's math class, Yumi looked back up to follow on what the teacher was saying about the lesson. Up one row to the left was William, sitting next to Christophe M'Bala tapping his pencil impatiently, over and over.

Blocking out everything Mrs. Meyer was saying about factoring and such, he looked over his shoulder and found himself staring at Yumi. It was as if his body began to take over him, he found his eyes traveling lower than her face, landing right on her chest. He noticed her boobs had gotten bigger over the months, which led him to wonder what size she was and what cup she wore.

Yumi happened to look out of the corner of her eye and catch him eyeing her. He didn't realize she caught him until he noticed her tilt her head a bit, looking at him confused. _"Shit!"_ he thought, eyes darting as he turned around trying to act cool.

Yumi was then pulled out of her thoughts when the quiet hallway was filled with ear piercing screams; the rest of the class looked up in fear and confusion."What in God's name?" asked Mrs. Meyer, stomping over to her door opening it. Peeking out at the stampeding students and rats, she screamed and jumped on the tables, followed by the other students once the rats began pouring into the classroom.

Kicking her bag off the table she was now sitting on, Yumi felt a warm hand on hers, and turned to come face-to-face with William. "Let's get out of here!" he yelled tightening his grip on her hand as they and the entire class ran out of the class and into the hall with the 8th graders.

Sitting at his desk was Jean Pierre Delmas, the school's principal as well as Sissy's father; his spoiling her rotten was more than likely what made her into the brat she was.

Sitting around his computer were piles of paper left unattended, since he had better things to do. With the volume turned up, he was playing a computer game somewhat similar like Pac-Man only it involved a penguin. _Game over_ flashed across the screen in obnoxious letters

"Damn. I just can't seem to get past level 3. Maybe if I tapped the spacebar more I'd get better luck." He muttered.

Before he could restart the game, he heard what sounded like squeaks. He paused and did a quick inspection before shrugging and returning to his game. The sound came back again, only louder and closer forcing him to stop; next thing he knew, he looked down and was met by beady eyes, white fur, and whiskers.

Outside of the principal's office, Jim was walking down the hall when he heard his boss screaming followed by multiple crashes. Opening the door, he ran in as if he were in action.

"Sir! What is it!" he asked, brow furrowing as to why Principal Delmas was on his desk, having knocked over all his papers, the telephone, and even his green mug with yellow writing on it reading _#1 Principal_.

"JIM! There's a rat beneath my desk!" he yelled, pulling his feet to his chest so they couldn't touch the floor. "Help me!"

Taking a deep breath, Jim rushed over to Delmas' desk; he began stomping along with jumping out of fear of the vermin, stepping over broken glass, papers, andother desk supplies. "Jim, get me out of here!" yelled Delmas.

Delmas hopped off the desk out of fear, and together both men took off out of the office, following Nicole Weber, the office secretary.

**What do you think? I'm soo glad I'm done with this one. I figured after 4 chapters, I'm just gonna skip over to Sunday afternoon cause now that Milly and Tamiya are going I want to include Hiroki and Johnny and I already have that part figured out. **

**Also its obvious William doesn't want to be just friends with Yumi so I'd like to add some Ulrich vs. William drama as well. **


	5. Stories and Scheming Little Brothers

As a result of the catastrophe involving the rats, Jeremy and the gang as well as Sissy and her gang had to spend three hours in detention as well as an hour of in-school suspension involving cleaning the lunchroom and scraping gum from under tables as well as on the walls.

Delmas was pissed; school property had been destroyed and the budget barely covered for it all. Matter of fact, he wanted to keep all students on the 3rd and 4th to clean the school, however, he didn't want to deal with fifty pissed off parents, so he let the kids off the hook.

They had been aloud to attend the field trip the following day with Mrs. Hertz class to the woods and then they would go to the RiverMarket in the city for lunch.

The Rivermarket, being one of the many attractions in France, was complete with two open-air pavilions, a 10,000 seat amphitheatre on the banks of the old factory and an unparalleled indoor bazaar. Seated at the benches were by the resteraunts were Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita minus Yumi, chowing down on good food as well as their peers around them.

_(Skip over to the RiverMarket)_

Odd sunk his teeth into his spicy chicken nachos making obnoxious crunching noises; to accompany those nachos was a plate of sweet funnel cake and a Cherry Limeade Sparkler. Sitting at the table with him was Ulrich eating a Swiss mushroom burger, Jeremy tackling a bacon dog, and Aelita gunning for the Hawaiian pizza. All three had Shirley Temples with their food.

As long as he'd known his roommate, Odd's appetite never ceased to amaze Ulrich or anybody else for that matter.

"Odd you might want to slow down, especially on those spicy nachos, or you might find yourself in the ER," Said Ulrich wiping his greasy fingers on his napkin. "You know too much of what's good for you can become poison." The German resumed munching into his burger.

Dipping another nacho into the spicy cheese, Odd shoved it into his mouth, disregarding his friends warning, "Well if that's true, this has to be the best fucking poison I've ever had." Laughing, his mouth was open to where the food he was chewing could be seen.

Losing his appetite as well as his patience, Jeremy never tolerated Odd's poor table manners any longer "Odd if you don't mind, I'd prefer not to see your chewed up lunch about to go down the hole." He took a long sip from his drink.

"Thank you Jeremy." Said Aelita pushing her tray aside and patting her full stomach. "Hey Aelita, come over here real quick." Screamed Emily LeDuc, a fellow classmate who would also be attending the party; Aelita hopped up from the table and walked on over to Emily, along with a few other peers.

Following his friend, Ulrich's eyes stopped when they landed on Yumi and William, the pair standing on the stage of the amphitheatre along with _their _classmates.

"Hey Ulrich, I know it's not much to ask, but could you hook me up with a hot fudge sundae?" asked Odd, having finally finished his food.

No response…it was as if Ulrich blocked everything off, watching Yumi, _his_ Yumi, with William, laughing and joking together.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a cool splash of liquid hit his face; he turned around to see Odd holding his straw to his lips. "Oh my God, Odd! That's sick! Ugh!" gagged poor Ulrich, snatching his napkins and wiping his face dry. "Never!" he shot at both Odd and Jeremy.

Jeremy had tried scooting out as far as he could in the bench. "I told you not to ask him to pay for your stuff." He said looking at Odd.

"Yeah Ulrich, what is it that made you freak about spending?" asked Odd licking his plate clean of powdered sugar. "You're 14, a kid. Your parents are supposed to drown you with money." He threw the plate down.

Sighing heavily, the young German looked at Jeremy and then looked at Odd, "Ok guys, here it comes: one of the most insane chapters of my life as a child. You see it happens to over 65.3% of kids, but when I was eight I couldn't stop thinking about boobs." The smiles off his friends' faces faded once they realized he was serious.

"Like the ones on the Victoria's Secret models?" asked Odd, keeping the same dry expression on; Odd was hardly ever serious about anything. The question made Ulrich nod shyly. "Yes Odd, but more than just theirs though."

_(Flashback to four years ago. Italics in bold are Ulrich's voice over)_

_A 10-year-old Ulrich sat on a bench drawing pictures as the other kids ran around on the playground. He was pulled out of his artwork when his friend came to him. Approaching a crowd, the pair came across Leo who had passed to picture to Ulrich. The brunette's smile widened. _

"_**So there I was, a sweet and innocent kid minding my own business when my friend James came to me talking about Leo Sheppard had snapped a picture of his brother's girlfriend's boobs, so we went to take a peek,"**_

_In science class, the teacher set two glass bowls on her desk upside down, the bowls resembling boobs._

"_**From that moment on, I became addicted."**_

_Opening up the fridge, Ulrich grabbed a Sunny D out and closed it; seconds later he reopened it staring hungrily at the Jello, shaped like a pair of boobs. He poked at them, making them jiggle. _

_He even began drawing detailed pictures of them on the playground at one point._

_In art class, little Ulrich, covered in paint, made two green circles with little yellow dots in the middle._

"_**I drew picture after picture after picture. It got to a point where I had to hide them in a Superman lunchbox I kept in my tree house. It was out of control, even I thought it was fucking nuts; imagine what other people would think."**_

_He sat up in his tree house, folding papers and stuffing them in a lunchbox._

_(Back to the present)_

Odd and Jeremy were stunned, mouths agape on both boys. "Ok, I…I don't understand what it has to do with your parents or money." Said a confused Jeremy; an even-more-confused Odd furrowing his brow.

Ulrich looked back up at the pair, meeting their gazes, "I'm only warming up Jer."

_(Back to flashback)_

"_**The school spelling bee was coming up and that was the one thing I was good at; in fact, my father spent over a thousand dollars just to plan a party for me when I won."**_

_All kinds of party supplies were being loaded into the Stern backyard. Ulrich, dressed in a suit and tie, sat on a chair onstage along with the other contestants, while his father and mother rooted for him in the audience. _

"_**It was just me and Enrique Munoz, when I was called to spell "culinary." You know how you get nervous, you think about yourself in your underwear. Well, I thought about boobs when I was up."**_

_A thin and busty blonde appeared to little Ulrich, her shirt was unbuttoned. "Ok Ulrich, I need you to spell hot." She said. _

_Looking around, women clad in bras and panties appeared to him, making the boy smile. The eight-year-old looked at the boobs and then his hands, "Lord forgive me." Said Ulrich. He cupped them in his hands…. Only for the principal, Mrs. Luche, to pull back and scream, covering her chest. Snapping out of his fantasy, Ulrich pulled back as well._

"_**She freaked and so did my parents," **__Mr. and Mrs. Stern sat in the audience in shock, Mr. Stern jumping out of his seat shouting, "ULRICH!"_

"_**Mrs. Luche had the school send child protective services to our house thinking I was molested or something; and they searched the place left and right…even my tree house. They found a treasure chest full of boobs drawn out in there. Everything they never expected out of me was exposed."**_

_Going into the boy's tree house, they pulled out the Superman lunch box, pulling out pictures and pictures of boobs drawn out by Ulrich. Sitting in the principal's office the family watched as Mrs. Luche pulled out Ulrich's boob drawings. Ulrich's parents glared at him. _

"_**As it turned out, the child protective services' lady was a Christian fanatic who believed I had given into temptation to the evils of boobs and she referred us to a therapist. She even said I was displaying signs of a sex addict."**_

_Ulrich lay on a long chair while the therapist sat on the opposite side, writing in his notepad. He showed Ulrich a picture of a pair of boobs, asking him he felt about it._

"_**My dad was pissed about all the money he sunk into the party, so he made me do the 9 week session. And I mean they literally made me stop thinking, and drawing boobs ever again."**_

_On the playground, Ulrich watched as Leo showed the boys more pictures while he just sat back and watched. _

_In class, as the other kids watched a video about puberty, Ulrich left the classroom. _

_And finally during gym, while the kids were swimming, a girl's swim suit straps had been undid by a boy, almost revealing her chest and Ulrich walked back into the locker room._

_(Back to the present)_

"He hardly ever spared a dime back then, but now," Ulrich pulled out his Visa from his wallet bringing it to his face, "He gave me a credit card so I wouldn't have to beg for money."

He pulled the card down to catch Jeremy and Odd's reactions, the pair still blank. Puffing up their cheeks, both blondes unleashed bouts of laughter, Odd falling off the bench, causing other kids to turn around and look at them.

"Who'd ever thought Mr. Bashful and Sensitive would sneak a peak at that?" Said Jeremy, regaining himself much better than Odd. His whole face, not his cheeks turned red, making Ulrich lay his head on the table.

Aelita stood around laughing with Emily, Magali, and Azra. "So Aelita, we heard you may be the DJ for Carter's party? Is it true." Asked Emily, putting her finger on her chin. The pink loving AI circled her boot in the dust, you have to admit, her skills with mixing were sick.

"It must be a secret since I never knew, but if I'm not too sure if they'll like my mix." Said Aelita

Azra laced her fingers together, "Please Aelita, you are the one who makes the school dances come to life with your mixes, you must." Begged Azra, with her deep Hungarian accent.

Thinking to herself, she finally gave in for the sake of the party, "Alright. I'll work on it at Yumi's."

Over the next half hour, the kids slowly began to clear out from the amphitheatre and benches, only a few kids left as well as Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy walking down the steps to the amphitheatre.

"Chill out buddy, you just became curious. Better than dressing up like Madonna and singing." Said Odd, looking over at Jeremy who turned bright red of embarrassment. "How do you know about that?" asked Jeremy.

"Well a slick and suave guy like me knows how to get the dirt on people."

Squealing like a pig, Jeremy stopped the conversation when he glanced at his watch, looking a second time to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Oh no! We only have five minutes left!" He screamed.

Odd grabbed his friend's wrist and looked at the time skeptically. "We actually have ten Einstein."

"Yeah, but the walk to the buses takes about five minutes and boarding the bus will only take about three. If we're not on that bus, either we get left behind or detention…again."

"Race you back to the bus guys." Said Ulrich, looking for a challenge as well as Odd. "You're on. Ready…set….go!" yelled Odd.

Both he and Ulrich took off faster than the speed of lightning, running on the grass towards the street. Before they knew it, they were running on the sidewalk, barely hitting pedestrians. In less than a minute, their class and the buses began to come in view.

"Going at an amazing speed, the finish line is coming into view and Odd Della Robbia just about has this wrapped up folks." Said Odd increasing speed, his shoes hitting the concrete with every step.

"But not so fast, it appears as though cone-head Della Robbia is in over his head, as Stern, unbeatable to Della Robbia, is in the lead." Said Ulrich, passing up Odd.

The buses got closer and closer, and both boys continued to pass one another off until… a horn beeped behind them, warning the boys to move. Looking back behind them, a golf cart sped up until it passed them and on the back was…..

"JEREMY!" both boys yelled in unison.

Holding the rail with one hand, Jeremy waved to the pair with his free one. "Jeremy: 1, Odd and Ulrich: 0" the cart stopped in front of the bus. "Thanks a lot Tony." He nodded to the middle-aged man. "Anytime Jeremy, anytime." Said Tony, possessing a thick Italian accent.

Chests rising and falling so fast, the two roomies ran onto the bus finding their two friends who already beat them. "Hey that's cheating, you used someone else's wheels." Said Ulrich, plopping down in the seat across from Jeremy and Aelita.

"I got here first, therefore, I'm the winner." Defended Jeremy, also earning a kisss to the cheek from Aelita. Thankfully, he succeeded in getting kisses from Aelita, he didn't jump or blush as much, but like Yumi and Ulrich they weren't an official couple.

The smile on Ulrich Stern's face dropped when he glance out the widow to the 9th and 10th graders bus when he saw Yumi and William, hugging for longer then ten seconds. Folding his arms and slouching in his seat, he remained quiet for the rest of the bus ride back to school.

Students loaded off the buses and made their way to the courtyard to regroup with their friends. Yumi broke away from William to go look for her friends. She glanced up to see Ulrich and the others, talking amongst each other in the courtyard.

"Hey guys!" she yelled, jogging towards them enthusiastically. However, Ulrich felt opposite, glaring daggers at her and going the opposite way.

"Hey guys," said Yumi, having reached the group, except for Ulrich who took off towards the dorms. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked.

"Yeah we heard you, and we also _saw_ you." Said Odd, pointing at his eye.

"Huh? Odd, what are you getting at?"

"Well, maybe not the same thing William's trying to get at with you."

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?" she akssed, getting defensive.

Aelita jumped in, just not aggressive as them, "Yumi, do you really think William is happy being friends? You know there's nice, but then there a little too nice." Aelita crossed her arms.

"He saw us hugging, oh no." she groaned, looking up at the sky. "And besides, he even offered us a ride."

Nodding his head, Odd piped in. "Yeah he'll definitely want a _ride_. If you don't be careful." He said.

"ODD!" everyone yelled at once.

In the wreck room, many kids were hanging out, playing video games, and snacking on good food. They had less than an hour until all students could leave campus; in fact Delmas insist they began packing the night before, the older man more than happy to see the kids go.

Standing against the wall with one foot on the wall, Ulrich sulked, just like he always did whenever something went wrong, he was heartbroken, or embarrassed.

Yumi looked around until she spotted her friend, slumped against the corner. "Hey can I say something first, Ulrich?" asked Yumi approaching him; Ulrich didn't even bother; he walked right past her and out of the wreck room, with Yumi looking as he left, crossing her arms.

"Yumi." Said a little sing-song voice making the 15-year-old cringe. Turning she came face to face with her little brother Hiroki and his friend Johnny, the two 6th graders sitting on a red couch with two cans of soda popped open.

"What twerp, what?" she asked through gritted teeth. Little brothers: annoying, manipulative, and sure to give you a heart attack.

"Hi Yumi!" said Johnny, blushing from embarrassment.

"You have a fight with your boyfriend?" asked the little Japanese boy.

"What? Ulrich is not my boyfriend!" she hissed loud enough for him to hear her.

"Well whatever it was cheer up, I made your favorite." He threw her a small homemade sushi platter covered with a plastic top. Yumi peeked into it. "Ooh! Philly rolls, my favorite." She began to open the platter, but stopped and pointed at Hiroki.

"Wait a minute; you're being nice; _too_ nice. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Hiroki offered a sweet and innocent smile, "Cause you're my big sister and I love you." He said giving himself a hug. Yumi sniffed a little as if she were about to cry.

"Here," she handed the sushi over to Johnny, "You taste it." Allowing him to be the guinea pig. Johnny popped one in his mouth, and appeared to enjoy it. In fact, he smiled. "You feel dizzy? Nauseated?" She asked eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"No, this is great." Said Johnny with a mouthful.

"Then give me my sushi!" she said, grabbing for it as Johnny held it from her. Snatching up the food, Yumi regained eating it, "Ok, this is legit." She said.

"So about the party, talk to me sis. When are _we _leaving?" asked Hiroki crossing his legs and holding his hands behind his head.

"You're not coming, there's gonna be older kids, alcohol, and other stuff kids your age shouldn't see." She wiggled her finger as if she were a parent saying no.

"But Milly and Tamiya are going and the in the 7th grade." Said Johhny, swallowing the sushi.

"We don't care what you say. We're getting to that party whether you like it or not." Said Hiroki crossing his arms with an evil smirk.

Throwing her head back laughing, Yumi held her gut, her insides feeling as if they were going to slide out.

"What are you going to do? Hotwire the family car." She began walking towards the exit. "Hey how about Johnny steer while you work the pedals little bro!" she said moving her hands as if she were steering; she walked out laughing.

Johnny slumped in his seat in pure defeat. "Well, how are we going to get there dude?" asked Johnny. Hiroki tossed his can into the nearby trashcan. "Don't worry. I have an idea on how we can get there. Leave it to me buddy."


	6. Hiroki Plus Johnny Makes 7

The bell rung, signaling the end of all classes for all students at Kadic Academy, as well as the beginning of the 4th of July weekend. Kids rushed out of the buildings and began running into the courtyard, throwing up papers as they ran to the parking lot with their friends.

Since the weekend consisted of the remainder of the day as well as tomorrow, kids who didn't stay locally such as Azra Urgup, a Hungarian student living hours away, stayed with kids who did remain close to the school in France. As for the Lyoko gang, they were crashing at Yumi's.

Thankfully, the Ishiyama's loved Kiwi, so he was free to stay with them and away from Jim at the school.

The kids were walking down the street to the house, along with Yumi's kid brother Hiroki and his friend Johnny. The two younger boys continuously horse played with one another despite Yumi's threats, pushing her into Ulrich, nearly tripping Jeremy, and even going as far as to give Odd a Wet Willy.

Yumi's POV:

Oh God, being a big sister means wanting to hug and strangle your brother at the same time. The hugging part I can skip, but the strangling part I can get to.

There were days I felt like a human ticking time bomb, all the anger building up inside me was the explosive while the people who continuously piss me off are what lit the fuse. Normally, that's Sissy's best work, but Hiroki has her beat.

It wasn't even after 12 and I was already shoving my key into the lock of my house. I opened the door to reveal my father, grubbing on a bowl of ramen, while my mother pulled out freshly baked brownies out of the oven.

As a group, we came up with an agreeable story that could serve as an opportunity to leave the house and make a beeline towards the party; a lie even my parents believed. Through cheesy fake smiles, we held our breath until they said ok, Hiroki and Johnny eyeing us with pure envy.

Little did she know that the chocolate baked goods didn't stand a chance with Odd around. I gave my hugs, kisses, and thank you's to my parents before we, minus Hiroki and Johnny thank you, darted up the stairs.

Of course, not before Odd helped himself to some brownies, one in each hand, while the third was crammed in his mouth.

My parents didn't crash until around nine-ish. Hiroki and Johnny did their thing, but as for us, we had a blast, like a mini celebration of getting out of school. First we began eating, then playing video games, and eventually began watching movies. It didn't even feel like hours passed by and before we knew it, Monday had come and so had the night we were all waiting for.

Monday Night (Normal POV)

It was finally here: The night every 8th, 9th, and (although there aren't that many) 10th grader at Kadic Acadmey had been waiting for: Carter Hudson's 4th of July party awaited them all that night.

(We R Who We R- Kesha)

Emily LeDuc, Heidi Klinger, and Magali De Vasseur and Claire Girard were standing in front of the mirror to Heidi's house; giggling, they were preparing themselves for tonight: Heidi did her hair in its usual style while Emily applied her eye contacts all while Magali and Claire finished straightening their hair.

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got hot-pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

Theo Gattheur, Thomas Jolivett, and Romain Le Goff, in Theo's house, each applied the finishing touches to their hair and outfits, running fingers through their hair one last time before going out the door. They high fived one another as their ride turned the corner.

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearin' it apart_

_You know we're superstars_

_We R who we R!_

Sissy stood in the mirror with her 10th grade friend, Chelsea Freestone, doing what she does best: checking herself out in the mirror. Before leaving, the pair posed, snapping a picture with Chelsea's camera. Chelsea grabbed her keys ready to go… however, Sissy was still posing in the mirror. Like a strict parent, she stomped over to her and snatched her out of the mirror.

_We're dancing like we're dumb_

_Our bodies go numb_

_We'll be forever young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We R who we R!_

Milly and Tamiya, having already left Milly's, were waiting to board at the train station. Although they got into the party, they had no ride. Wide smiles ran across both girls' faces when they loaded into the train.

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious_

_It's making my brain delirious!_

Nicholas was standing in front of a full body mirror in his bedroom, posing as if he was ripped. He flexed one final time only for Herb to push him out of the way, eyeballing him. Herb then began to pose as well; his fantasy of even having muscles ripped when the pair heard a honk. They looked out the window; sitting on the side of the house was Chelsea's yellow Hummer.

_I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

Jim was attempting to do sit ups, barely getting

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

Multiple cars, containing the younger kids, pulled up to a large house, not too big to be a mansion, yet not too small to be any ordinary house. Teens ran rampant all through out the house, red plastic cups all over the place. In the kitchen, older boys were crowded around one another, as a senior tackled the beer bong in the kitchen. Standing around them were girls cheering them on as well. They were loud enough to pass off as frat boys.

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

As for the Lyoko gang they were rushing down the stairs, sporting their usual attire. (Season 4 outfits). Freedom was beyond the door, and then they'd be on their way to the party.

Odd pushed past the others and was in front, unable to wait; it was like he could taste his first drop of alcohol. "This is gonna be the best….night…..EVER!" he fist pumped his hands into the air.

Adrenaline was pumping through the blonde's body; making him shake with excitement he could barely grip the handle. However, when he did, none of them expected to hear…

"EVERYBODY, stop right there!" yelled Takeyo, his voice booming so loud it was obvious it came from the living.

Each and every one of them cringed, walking away from the door and slowly into the living room. "Ouch…busted huh?" asked Jeremy, as they all came face-to-face with Yumi's parents.

"Big time." Mumbled Aelita, back hitting the door.

Takeyo stood by the couch while his wife, Akiko sat in the middle, Hiroki and Johhny each seated on one side of her. "Could you all come in here for a moment? We want to discuss this _event _you'll be attending tonight." Said Akiko with a.

Hiroki and Johnny sniffed; it was evident both boys had been crying. Little Hiroki looked up at his sister, puppy dog eyed. "Yumi, we weren't trying to... tell on you, but Mom and Dad wanted to know about tonight. I'm sorry." The younger Ishiyama sibling sobbed into her side.

"How could you do this to us Yumi? As for the rest of you," Takeo pointed at the Ulrich and the others, who looked down at the floor, unable to meet the adult's eyes. "You should've known better."

"We're sorry sir; we didn't mean to deceive you." Aelita grabbed for Jeremy's hand, looking down at the floor.

The only thing that kept Yumi from getting nervous about being caught was the amount of anger building up inside the 15-year-old. If only her parents weren't in the room.

"You little snitch… You know you couldn't come with us and you know why." Yumi growled, her eye jumping as she jabbed her finger in his face. "Look, I already know I'm grounded, so we'll just go to my room."

Turning around, she motioned for the others to come upstairs with her, Odd looked like he could burst into tears like a child who couldn't get what he wanted. "SO CLOSE! WE WERE SO CLOSE!" bellowed Odd, gripping onto Ulrich for support... but the German just pushed him off.

She must've missed the confused looks on both Takeyo and Akiko's faces, because they sure as shit were lost!

Looking at one another, they both shrugged. "Darling, you and your friends aren't in any trouble; we just want you to take Hiroki and Johnny with you to go see the fireworks downtown."

Yumi stopped and turned, looking wide eyed at them. Jeremy had to come down the stairs and peek over the railing while Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich stood on the staircase. Hiroki and Johnny pulled away from Akiko.

"We just wanted to come _watch _the _fireworks_ with you and the bigger kids, but nobody wants little 6th graders to parade on their fun!" said Johnny, tears flowing freely down his face.

"I thought my big sister would take us with her, but even she, her boyfriend, and their friends think we're annoying little kids. Even Milly and Tamiya are going; all the other kids will make fun of us when we go back to school!" cried Hiroki, burying his face into his mother's side followed by Johnny.

Yumi and Ulrich's blush had to have gone bone deep. It actually looked like it could stick like water proof make up.

"HE"S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" they both shrieked together.

Takeyo knelt down to his the boys and Akiko fixed her sights on them, completely turned to the older kids. "You both can go, maybe even be sure Ulrich keeps his hands to himself tonight." He said.

As Takeyo kept on and on about kids being supervised, Hiroki and Johnny's teary eyed frowns broke out into cheesy grins. Johnny took both index fingers and stretched out his mouth, sticking his tongue out while Hiroki flipped off his sister, using both fingers.

Yumi and Ulrich's face erupted in red; murder screaming in their eyes. Aelita covered her mouth with her hands, Jeremy threw an arm behind the back of his head, and Odd pulled his hood over his head, scared of what may come next.

"Go ahead," Akiko rubbed both boys' heads, as they hopped off the couch.

Hiroki had the balls to give his sister a hug; Yumi stood there, coldly not taking it.

"We'll be expecting you all back by midnight, maybe a little later. Have fun and no drinking. Just pure innocent fun." She then lifted herself off the couch and walked up stairs followed by her husband.

Odd opened the door, having pulled his hood off, "You can count on that!" he yelled, a mischievous look on his face. "Well come now, let's go! They've probably started without us."

Everybody had lined up at the door, Yumi still engulfed in a hug with Hiroki and Johnny. Her eye twitched and her knuckles popped. "Odd, the only place I'm going is jail, for murder times two." She growled, looking down at the youngsters.

Hiroki faced Johnny, both the boys knocking fists. "Told you we could get there." Said Hiroki

XXX

The train whistle blew loud and hard, roaring through the station. The Lyoko gang, plus Hiroki and Johnny, were waddling through a mass of people on the train.

People, mainly older men in business suits heading home, made way for the kids coming through, not out of courtesy but out of fear. Dragging Hiroki and Johnny through the crowd was Yumi and Ulrich; Yumi had a hold of her brother while Ulrich had a good grip on Johnny, the others trailed behind them.

"You know Yumi, we're not gonna get off this train any quicker by walking through it." Said Odd, plopping down in an empty seat, patting the ones next to him, motioning for the others to sit down.

"Just kick back and enjoy the ride." He threw his feet up on the seat, crossing one leg over the other, throwing his head back and laughing.

Johnny scooted away from Ulrich and inched closer to Yumi, looking at her dreamily. "Johnny, please don't… you're scaring me." Said Yumi, holding her hands up act as a shield for the boy. "Well in that case good, you look even hotter when you're scared." Johnny replied, blushing and giggling like a school girl.

Jeremy adjusted his glasses, tugging the neck to his red turtleneck. "So can somebody please explain to me why we're taking the train to the middle of the city?" Jeremy whipped out his cell phone.

Yumi responded, "William's staying with a friend who lives close to Carter, so he said to go on Avenue des Champs Elyséest so they could pick us up."

Odd snickered, popping his knucles, "I bet you Ulrich, twenty bucks this "friend" is a hot chick!"

Ulrich scoffed, sliding in his seat. "Yeah, throw in five extra it's one of his bedtime buddies."

"Ulrich," she crossed her arms, tired of his jealousy. "Can you lay off William for a second? You know it's really big of him to help us get to the party. Why can't you just let it go?"

"I don't trust that asshole."

"He's not like that! And besides you're the asshole."

"Kiss my ass!"

"Not after you kiss mine!"

The remaining kids sat back, although bored of the pair bickering, they turned their heads to the person who spat the next insult, going up to the point where it felt like an excercise.

The train came to an almost screeching halt, pulling the others out of their thoughts. "Our stop's coming up!" chirped Odd.

XXX

Walking up the steps to the train station, the group came onto Place Charles de Gaulle. They kids made their way into the bright city, met with alluring lights and views, bringing out the true beauty of Paris, France. It made a big difference when it got dark; with a view this beautiful, you wouldn't fear being out at night alone.

"You see," said Hiroki, extending his arms out to the city, "If not for my brilliant plan of black mail, we'd never got here buddy. Party here we come!" he high fived Johnny.

Yumi stomped her foot down hard, sure enough she was trying to start an earthquake. While she was doing that, Aelita's phone rang; she answered it while Yumi was in Hiroki's face.

"You are not a genius, and that crap back at home was not black mail. The only reason you two got to come is because you went crying to our parents!" she rolled her eyes ending with her slapping her hand on her head.

The pink haired teen clicked the end call button on her cell, as the kids made it to the Place Charles de Gaulle, stopping for a split second. "That was William. He said they're on their way to pick us up here and to hold tight." She smiled, tucking her phone away.

Looking up, she was taken by the glorious sight of the Arc de Triomphe, admiring its beauty. "Say Jeremy, what's that? I've never heard of that monument before. I know it's not the Eiffel Tower." She pointed to it.

Jeremy looked up and adjusted his glasses once again. "Why that there is the Arc de Triomphe, one of the most famous monuments in Paris, standing in the centre of Place Charles de Gaulle." He went on and on, Aelita the only one listening to his speech, while the others stood uncomfortably.

Intelligence impressed Aelita the most; thank God for Jeremy since that's what he was best at. Unlike girls who threw themselves on athletes or bad boys, the Lyoko princess was most comfortable with him, despite his clumsiness.

"It stands in the centre of Place Charles de Gaulle and honors those who fought and died for France…"

Odd abruptly cut him off, acting as a referee by jabbing his fingers into the palm of his hand. "Sorry Einstein but tonight, you're gonna have to switch off the genius button for us and let loose."

The others laughed while Jeremy sighed; feeling more like a nerd, but it was cool when he had his friends.

The group's laughter died down when the sound of a car horn blaring came their way. A white SUV wildly swerved through traffic, receiving a few honks as well as some choice of words from the drivers. And no lie, bad driving here was not needed traffic worse than what Texas had; there were twelve avenues!

The driver came to a screeching halt on the sidewalk, nearly hitting Ulrich who stood closest to the street as well as receiving a few glares from the people walking on the sidewalk. The window rolled down, smoking pouring out, to reveal William in the passenger seat and a blonde chick in the driver's seat.

"Hey hey what's up gang? Did you actually think I wasn't going to get you?" asked the dark haired teen, flashing the devilish yet sexy smile many girls tripped over one another for; also the smile that Ulrich Stern wanted to smack off his pretty boy face.

"Nope!" yelled everyone except Ulrich.

Fanning away the smoke that began to fill his lungs, Jeremy got close enough, ashes from what he hoped were cigarettes, falling onto his sweater. "You think you can clear that stuff up, we've got Yumi's little brother and his friend him." He began coughing.

The girl driving turned around; a beautiful blonde with big blue does eyes looking like a model. She had a nose and Monroe piercing, bringing out more of her outer beauty. Underneath her blanket of bleach blonde hair was dyed black, as well as a few strands of hair in the front dyed pink.

"Hi, my name is Julia." She said with a smile, her thick German accent noticeable. She took a hit off of the cigarette. "Hop in. Oh and we leave the windows down ok." she motioned for them to get in.

Once the door closed, Julia hit the gas, making the tires screech as they took off down the street. They passed multiple restaurants, buildings, and stores, the lights dancing in Aelita's face as she took in the sights.

"So Julia, are you still in high school?" asked Yumi, gently trying to push Ulrich's arm out of her rib, since they were all crammed in the back seat.

Stopping at a stop sign, Julia then proceeded once the pedestrians cleared the crosswalk. "Yes. I'm finishing up my last year at Piedmont High School ; I want to move to the U.S. later cause France is getting too small for me!"

William hung his arm out the window, and had his foot propped on the dashboard. "You know Aelita here is gonna be mixing at the party. The other kids at our school practically volunteered her she's so good!"

"Really!" Julia turned a corner, "What's there to dance to when you have no music? Now, Nicki Minaj is my favorite of all time!"

Odd, sitting in Aelita's lap jumped up, "No way she's my wife!"

Julia turned the volume up to the max, everyone else covering their ears except her, Odd, and William. Of course, Nicki Minaj's song _Moment 4 Life_ began playing. The three sung and laughed together until a van pulled out in front of them last minute.

Julia was not shy at all; she laid on the horn to where it was thought to go out. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA THE WAY YOU DUMB FUCK HEAD!" she nearly did a complete 360 with the wheel to avoid side swiping the van and then put the car back in the lane.

"Get me into a crash, wreck my shit, and costs me all this money! Arschloch!" they merged into another lane, the driver of the van fell behind, but not too far. "Oh fuck, a lady driver. You real _lucky_ to come out in one piece with those on the road."

They made their way from the bust streets of Paris onto a dark and lonely road; along the way, they saw street signs, making it evident they were heading towards the neighborhoods and housing developments

William sat in the front laughing while Odd, Hiroki, and Johnny roared with laughter as well. The others, however, didn't find the whole road rage thing amusing. As much as she hated bad drivers ever since "Dick", she wanted to set an example for Hiroki.

"Yell out something to her." Said William, setting his feet down and taking Julia's "cigarette."

The German girl turned to her one-time nemesis she would never see after this night, more than happy to give her a peace of mind.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO DRIVE YOU CUNT!" she turned away until the girl shouted to her, throwing insults back. "Yeah fuck you too!" she snatched the cigarette from William.

Julia didn't need any liquor courage to speak her mind. She was how the boys loved them and how the girls envied them; feisty. Slapping his hand on his face, William laughed, pointing at the woman. "She flipped you off!" he said.

Julia's face turned to a vicious scowl, looking over to meet the woman's hand gesture. She responded by throwing up her perfectly manicured French tip into the in the air while she turned onto a street.

"Oh so it's not a form of sign language?" asked Aelita, who surprisingly, was not crushed under the light-weight Odd.

Everyone looked at one another in confusion, eyes darting back and forth between one another. Wasn't this supposed to be Mrs. Einsteinette?

The kids then pulled into the neighborhood containing Carter's house, the numerous cars parked down the street and around the corner gave it away. The drive only lasted twenty minutes or less, with it being dark and not as much traffic in the daytime, sparing the kids.

Kids walked up the driveway, on the sidewalk, and pulled up in cars all arriving in loads; with a house as big as this and all the kids just there now, it was big enough to contain them.

"Oh we are here." Said Julia, putting her cigarette out and tossing it out the window.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

They all made it! Ow I feel like I'm getting somewhere with this fic. One of my besties inspired me to create Julia. Hmmmm, do you think maybe she'll hook up with one of the CL boys?

Poor Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, And Aelita….Odd's too much to deal with as of now. I know what I want to have happen at the party and the rest of the story, but first I need to get that all in sequence. As for now, read it and love it!


	7. Party OFFIACLLY Begins!

I wanna thank all the ppl who have read and reviewed my story. BeachBunnyLuvsU appreciates, but I wanna c more reviews, ya'll are missing out!

But anyway, those of you are reading…

Enjoy!

XXX

~Outside of Carter's House with the kids~

Julia clicked the locks to her car, signaling all of her passengers (as well as relieving them) to open the doors and hop out onto the street by the driver's seat. Pulling another joint out of her Hello Kitty wallet, Julia pulled out her Ed Hardy lighter and began dragging the flame up and down the joint, until she lit the tip.

She puffed the smoke out of her soft glossy lips. "You can go without me. I paid good money for this and I plan on finishing it," she held the joint up for the kids to see, "You want to try it?" asked Julia.

Jeremy and Aelita scrunched their faces at it. Hiroki and Johnny looked up at Yumi, whose face screamed "Don't even think about it!" As for Odd and Ulrich, they shrugged their shoulders.

"Um… Aelita! We should go on in, I think Emily and the others are waiting on you." Jeremy said, getting a firm grip on Aelita's shoulders while guiding her into the house; the pair got lost in the sea of kids.

Johnny and Hiroki couldn't wait, the two zoomed off with Yumi following behind, leaving Ulrich, Odd, and William with Julia still sitting in the car. Odd raised his hand, prompting Julia to pick him. She swirled her finger around her lips playfully and pointed at the blonde. "Yes Mr. Odd?" she asked.

He put his hand down. "The answer is hell yeah Mrs. Julia!"

She responded by opening the car door, throwing her well tanned legs out and hopped out of the SUV, her Fergie Gold Quarrel Wedge Heels making sounding like horse hooves on the street. Her outfit and body came into full view, making the roommates freeze; this wasn't old to William who'd seen her enough to picture her naked. She wore a grey leather jacket; underneath that she wore a glittery black tank top, showing off her creamy cleavage, and white shorts.

Ulrich found himself lost in her cleavage while Odd took the joint; he looked at Julia, skeptical and then took a big hit. Having never smoked a cigarette, let alone weed, he found himself spitting out smoke, coughing hard. "Oh… (Cough)…my….God!" said Odd.

He took a smaller hit, much more cautious. He handed it back to Julia who took a hit. "Guess you discovered the power of the weed." Said a laughing William, slapping Odd on the back.

~Inside Carter's House~

Inside the house, the party was already jumping. Drake's _I'm on One_ was blaring on the surround sound stereo system, filling the house with music. The kids were already in the living room dancing, bumping, and grinding with one another; well the Kadic kids danced while the Piedmont High School kids were bumping and grinding.

Some of the kids decided to pass up dancing for now and were in the backyard where the pool was. Girls pranced around in either their bikinis or underwear while guys had on their boxers or swim trunks. The pool was full of teenagers as well as the hot tub. Some even hung off the balcony; Jean-Baptiste Pujol, an 8th grader at Kadic had already had too much too drink before the party, and was puking over the balcony.

With an unlimited supply of alcohol, the teenagers were already getting their drink on; some dancing so hard the alcoholic beverages were splashing into the crowd. Paul Gaillard walked around with a silver platter of Jell-O shots while Theo was sipping on a margarita. Odd's exes Magali and Claire were dancing with a junior boy in between them while Mathias had an older girl wrapped around him, she was running her fingers through his hair while she shoved her tongue down his throat.

Some girls were even dancing on the bar and on the stairs. The ever-so-mischievous Hiroki and Johnny ducked underneath the stairwell to sneak a peek at the girls' goodies, who lucky for them wore skirts.

"Punch panty pink!" said Hiroki, punching Johnny on the shoulder pretty hard. Johnny's eyes landed on a lacy pair. "Punch panty blue!" he punched Hiroki back. They looked up a third time, only there was something funny about this girl….it appeared as if something was trying to poke through her panties.

"BALLS!" said the 6th graders together, beginning to gag. Hiroki fell to his knees sure he was gonna see his dinner again while Johnny pulled his shirt over his face, exposing his torso. "Oh God, I'm gonna throw up!" moaned Johnny.

Julia and the boys came into the house through the garage door, making some heads turn; the boys looked on with lust in their eyes as the girls looked with pure envy. Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita stood to the side with the other kids who conversed when they noticed their friends come in. "Oh boy. Here comes Holly Madison with her boy posse." Said Yumi pointing to the kitchen.

Two girls ran up to Julia and the boys, the girls kissing both her cheeks while Ulrich and Odd smiled back. "Oh their cute for 8th graders!" said one of the girls while the other ran her fingers through Odd's hair making him blush. "Yeah, it's my best feature. Be easy on the purple sweetheart." He said, patting the purple spot in the middle.

Julia got in between the girls, holding them to her sides, "Odd, Ulrich, this is Camilla," she nodded to the girl on the right who waved with her free hand while smiling, "And this is Natasha." She nodded to the girl on the left, who took a sip from her plastic red cup.

William snatched a beer from a guy that was walking by. "Hey ladies, long time no see."

Camilla began sniffing the air. "Smells like you had fun." She said to the trio. "No not me, that was all him." Ulrich pointed to Odd.

"Yeah. I am now a corrupted adolescent." Responded Odd, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no, you're just beginning." Said Natasha, pulling away from Julia and Camilla. "You ever been laid boys?" she asked facing Odd and Ulrich.

The blood ran to the boys' cheeks, making Ulrich and Odd blush like mad! Both the boys began babbling and mumbling to one another, as if the one was trying to make out the other's words

William raised his hand while taking a sip of his beer. "Well Natasha, in case you didn't know I'm a virgin."

Natasha smacked her lips. "Don't lie to me Dunbar. Everybody knows you popped that girl's cherry under the slide when you were kids."

The two boys looked at William wide eyed, shock written all over their faces. Sure William was a rebel, but that didn't even think he'd gone that far. For some reason, this made Ulrich a little uneasy and insecure.

The remaining three of their group walked up to them. Jeremy's nose scrunched up when he smelled the overbearing smell of weed. Like a drug dog, he lifted his nose in the air until it landed on Odd.

"Oh come on Odd. You didn't did you?" asked the four-eyed boy.

"Oh yes he did!" said Julia and the three girls together.

Pushing through the crowded living room was Azra and Emily, followed by a few upperclassmen girls. They grabbed Aelita a bit too rough, nearly scaring the girl. "This is the girl in our class whose gonna DJ tonight!" said Emily to the girls, hoping it was heard over the music.

One of he older girls threw out her hands to the pink haired teen. "Hi I'm Chelsea, Chelsea Freestone and this here is my friend Reyna Lemarchal. We were told by some of the kids at Kadic you have mad skills," she pulled her hand down. "Do you know Sissy Delmas?"

Aelita's smile turned into a frown, making the girls laugh at her reaction. Reyna spoke up. "We always get that answer when we ask someone that. Sure she's a bitch, but she's our bitch." Reyna and Chelsea grabbed Aelita by the wrist, dragging her toward the crowd. "Come on, let's see what you got!" screamed Chelsea.

XXX

~In the Kitchen~

The kitchen was as crowded as a train station, people fighting to get food and drinks as well as come and go. The music was so loud; it could be heard in the kitchen as well. Sitting in a tall stool was Sissy, sipping out of a plastic red cup as she chatted among other party goers. Her goons Nicolas and Herb weren't too far, leaning against the counters. Nicolas reached over his shoulder and handed Herb a orange drink in a shooter glass.

"Try my poison. The bartender whipped it up for me." He said, watching his pimple-faced friend take a sip, only to pull away, his lips puckering.

"Shit! That's strong!" shouted Herb slamming the shooter on the counter next to him; Nicholas handed him another shot, Tequila, this time with a lime. Herb tried to down it like a pro, but hacked it up like a wimp; he sucked the lime almost dry to rid his mouth of the strong taste. "Dammit that's even stronger! What are you trying to cut off my circulation?" he eyed Nicholas rudely.

Nicholas crossed his arms, frowning. "Well, what about the time you dared me to eat two Beefy Crunch Burritos from Taco Bell, huh?" he lifted himself off the counter. "I got stuck in there blowing up the toilet and you didn't even come to check on me, let alone say sorry."

"What, did you want me to hold your hand under the stall?"

"Well…it would've been the least you could've done."

"Fuck that! I'll go to my grave before I even _consider_ holding another guy's hand for any reason. Especially if you're taking a mad shit in a public-"

"Both of you shut the fuck up being gross! God you're embarrassing me!" screamed Sissy, causing some party goers to turn and watch the bratty girl storm out of the kitchen.

XXX

~In the Living Room~

Having shut off the music, party goers began to moan and yell some even throwing cups at the guy who pulled the plug. Aelita stood behind the mixing tables, headphones to her ear as she began playing the records. The mix came out strong and great… in fact it was even better than the last one at the dance. She had messed around with some new mixes and made it come out cool as shit.

It sounded like club music; in fact the party became a club once people resumed their dancing. The smells of alcohol, cigarettes, and numerous perfumes and colognes filled the crammed living room. The Lyoko gang plus William was in the middle of the dance floor; Ulrich and Yumi were dancing while Jeremy stood off to the side. Julia and her two friends got lost in the crowd, leaving Odd and William dancing… not together though! Although William wasn't very good at it, the alcohol loosened him up, making him feel like he was accomplishing something.

Hiroki and Johnny stood off to the side, having come back from the kitchen. Looking through the mixture of people, the young Japanese boy's breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of Milly, dancing beside Tamiya. He pulled out the secret weapon: breath mints, and began shoveling them into his mouth like an addict with pain killers. "I'm going in." he said, marching up to the red head, Johnny in tow.

Milly felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to come face-to-face with Hiroki Ishiyama. "It's me, Hiroki. What's up." He said coolly. The latter's boost of confidence made the girl smile; in fact she took his hand and led him farther from their friends to dance alone. Tamiya and Johnny were left with each other; for the first ten seconds, they stood there, awkwardly.

"You wanna dance?" asked Tamiya, lacing her fingers together. Johnny blushed, and stepped back a bit, but went ahead and grabbed her hand, "Sure!"

William was now on beer number three while Odd had gotten his first drink, a plastic red cup containing Red Bull and Vodka. While dancing, he eyed the drink, nervousness now took over him. A little puff of the weed was an experiment, but all the talk about sex and seeing the older kids, made him feel nervous about drinking; the feeling of excitement faded. He felt like a scared and lost little boy holding a cup of liquor.

Maybe a bit of a conversation would shake his thoughts. "So… the first time you had sex, I was still playing with Power Rangers…and learning how to ride a bike." He swirled his drink around. William nodded, knocking back his beer until the bottle was empty.

"Yeah. It was crazy how we were talking one minute, and then the next thing I know we were under the slide covered in bark." Said William, still standing straight despite what he drank so far.

Out of the blue, a buff blonde pushed through the crowds with two other boys behind him. Some people voluntarily moved, not even making eye contact with the boy. Once he spotted who he was looking for, he threw his arms up in the air. "DUNBAR!"

"CARTER! What's up?" responded William.

"I GOT A BEER BONG WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!"

William pushed through the crowds, leaving Odd in the stuck between many bodies. He felt even more awkward until he heard William over the music. "HEY ODD, YOU CAN COME IF YOU WANT!" he shouted, making the younger boy smile, and push past teenage partiers, even past Yumi and Ulrich.

Oh… speaking of Ulrich, he didn't know it but somebody was watching him. Honestly, it's not too hard to think about who it was: Sissy. Although she was dancing, she kept her eye on the brunette German as he danced with her rival. She then turned to watch William going into the pool table room with Carter, Odd, and other boys.

It was during that time when she was crushed between Naomi N'guyen and Sandra Dialo when a light bulb went off in her head. She then began to make her way towards William, sure enough her plan would work this time.


	8. A Little Drama Makes Things Spicy

~Meanwhile at the Gym~

A heavy set man with grey hair was doing his rounds with a punching bag, hopping from side to side as if he were Muhammad Ali. He jabbed the bag…stopped…jabbed the bag to where it flew back hard. Delmas had never felt more like a man… in Curves' gym! He wiped his brow to clear the sweat, then resumed when he heard a tapping sound on the glass of the gym. He turned around and much to his horror saw the obnoxious red gym suit and grey suit pants. Jim!

The gym teacher's face was pressed against the glass, tapping on it as if he were a kid fascinated with a fish tank. He stretched his smile, smearing fog all over the glass.

Delmas sighed heavily, and slowly walked over to a weight where a very hefty woman just finished with the weights. The older man dropped to his knees and lay down on the bench press table. "Would you be as kind as to dropping that on my neck?" he asked the confused woman.

~At Carter's House~

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi now stood in the kitchen, each taking a sip out of their plastic red cups while they sat back and watched their goofball of a friend. They all, including Odd, were in the kitchen; Aelita was still blowing the party up as the DJ. Jeremy was the only one who looked on with worry.

Carter now had the boys, as well as some girls, in the kitchen. They all chanted as Odd lay on the kitchen island, seniors pouring Budweiser beer down the blue funnel. William was mixed in the crowd, which was beginning to grow as the dance floor began to clear out.

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK DRINK! DRINK!" they all chanted, holding their cups high in the air. Carter and his teammate LaTrell, a buff African-American, held the beer bong while Odd lay on his back, taking it all in drop by drop. The senior quarterback was everything a girl could want…well in a one-night stand that is.

He was blonde, hair spiked and with a hint of red dye. He wore a plaid red button down Hollister shirt with a white shell necklace along with some ripped up blue jeans, and red Converse. Benching really did him some good as he was ripped like a god, not to mention drop dead sexy.

He pulled the beer bong away, as Odd swallowed the last of his beer, throwing his arms up as the small audience clapped and cheered for him. A girl then placed a lime in his mouth; only to have a senior girl, Lydia Sheppard, take it out using her mouth.

Carter pushed through the crowd and toward the Lyoko gang. As he did, he stood by Ulrich and Yumi, smiled at their friend sliding off the kitchen's island. "Yeah, you go Odd! I never knew someone so scrawny like yourself could take it all in!" Said Yumi.

"I am not scrawny, I am svelte!" Odd screamed, sitting up straight on the counter.

"For someone who never drank before, he's a pro." Said Carter, pointing to Odd.

Jeremy gently sat his cup on the counter. "Yeah, but for someone whose as light as himself, Odd shouldn't be drinking too much."

"Ok _Grandpa_, how about you just save more for us geek?" he said, running his fingers through his hair, making Jeremy jump in shock. "This _geek_ has a name and it's Jeremy." Said the four eyed boy crossing his arms.

"Whatever bro, I'm not even buzzed and I have a headache already talking to you."

"I believe it's safe to assume you killed your poor brain cells off, even without drinking." Said Jeremy, making the crowd oooh.

"Hey, how about I crack your-"

Ulrich jumped in between the boys, putting his hands up to their chest. "Whoa now! Chill! Carter look Jeremy's our friend ok? If you can be cool with us, then you can with him." Said Ulrich, lowering his arms.

Once they realized the fight was a false alarm, the teens scattered away from the almost fighting boys and went back to doing their own thing.

Sissy, out of nowhere swooped in and snatched up William, too fast for the others to notice.

Julia was currently dancing on some guy out by the pool in the backyard when Sissy nearly bumped into them, pulling William with her. Sitting on benches were Hiroki and Milly sharing one while Johnny and Tamiya were sitting by the pool.

Sissy gently slammed him against the black fence that stood many feet over them. "Oh, how'd you know I like it kinky, Delmas?" asked William running his fingers on her exposed bare back, his smooth flesh fingers gliding against her skin. She slapped his hand away.

"Stop it you dumbass! I thought the only person you wanted to get with was Yumi. With Ulrich wrapped around her all night, you'll miss your shot as I will with mine."

William arched an eyebrow, confused. "What are you saying?"

"Look, I want Ulrich while you want Yumi. The way I see it, we can benefit one another."

"I like how you think Delmas."

"If that's so, then you'll love what I have planned for the two of us."

"Go on." Smirked William. Sissy them leaned in and began whispering into his ear. Not too far away was Hiroki, having heard every word they said. He wondered, who they were talking about.

Meanwhile Odd was in the kitchen kicking back with Carter, his teammates, and some girls while his friends stood in the kitchen. Jeremy squeezed through people making his way to Odd.

"And so the guy says to the chick how can you laugh with these inches I'm packing, but then she says what inches? All I see is a Vienna sausage dick!" said Odd taking another sip of his drink; the kids all roared with laughter. Jeremy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Odd, you want to go shoot some pool with-"

The cone-headed blonde thrusted his cup out to Jeremy. "Hey how about you go get me a refill from the bar, buddy?" Jeremy's eyes widened in shock; slumping his shoulders in defeat, he took the cup and made his way to the bar.

"AND SOME JELL-O SHOTS! WE'LL BE PLAYING POOL!" yelled a random player. They all cheered and retreated to the pool table room, including Odd, leaving poor Jeremy to go fetch drinks. Yumi angrily watched from afar, crossing her free arm while she held her cup in the other while Ulrich stood next to her.

"How dare them! How dare Odd! Jeremy was right; all this drinking is making him act like a tool!"

Ulrich threw his cup on the ground down angrily. Sure Jeremy was a total nerd, but he was their friend and their friendship was stronger than anything; if not for him, they'd never discovered Lyoko or Aelita or became friends. He was about to kick some serious ass, until he felt someone rip him away from the girls.

"Hey Ulrich, some _people_ from the Piedmont High soccer team wanted to meet and talk with you and the other members." Said William, who had thrown his arm around Ulrich's neck.

The German turned back to look at Yumi as he tried to find his voice. "Hey hold up William, I was right about to lose my foot in Odd and Carter's asses," they walked through the double doors leading to the backyard. They were going towards the pool. "They got Jeremy running like he's their fucking slave."

William brought him to a stop in front of the pool, where other kids in their class from the soccer team were standing clad in their boxers along with older girls in their bikinis. He furrowed his brows and looked at William for an answer; the black haired boy just simply shrugged his shoulders.

Hiroki, across from Ulrich, William, and the other kids, eyed the scene folding in front of him suspiciously; he also noticed Sissy walking up to Ulrich looking at William who winked at her. And in a split second, the raven haired boy slipped out of the backyard and into the house. He knew something reeked of trouble.

"Wait, I thought the soccer team wanted to meet me. What is this?" asked Ulrich. A girl with strawberry blonde hair walked up to him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, the girls soccer team. We want to make calendars and we're gonna need your help." She said playfully, pulling off his army jacket, follwing his black shirt, exposing his chest. She then began to undo his jeans. Slightly buzzed, he helped her out.

Hiroki darted away from Milly, Johhny, and Tamiya, going after William, shocking the three. Pushing past drunk people who appeared as giants was a challenge. He then bumped into Julia, knocking her drink over as well as her.

"Whoa little man," she laughed, falling to her knees; the beautiful and blonde German girl was drunk to where she couldn't stand. The 6th grader kneeled to her level.

"Julia! I need your help." He said, placing both hands on her cheeks; she only thought of it as a game and began laughing so hard, she began snorting. "I'm sorry Julia." Said the Japanese boy, grimacing before he took his hand back handed her.

Julia stared back wide-eyed, and then placed a hand on her cheek, her big blue doe eyes darting back and forth. "I'm so sorry; I kind of lost myself for a bit. What's up?"

XXX

~At the Bar~

Jeremy was loading shot after shot after shot onto the tray, fighting with people who crowded around him as they grabbed their drinks. He gripped the tray with both hands, hoping to God he didn't drop it. The 13-year-old slowly began to make his way to the pool table room, taking baby steps in hope of not dropping his tray.

"Hey thanks Belpois." Said Herb as he and Nicholas swooped in and stole a couple of shots.

"Hey hold on! I need-" he said. Party goers were snatching the little Jell-o shots like crazy, like hungry Wal-Mart customers waiting on samples.

He continued his trek away from bar, making his way through the living room, shots still being taken off the tray. He was so nervous he nearly tripped over his own feet, kneeling to the floor, having spilled only a couple.

Standing up, young Jeremy Belpois' night become even crazier when he came face-to-face with….. boobs! Julia's in fact. She was standing over him, looking as pissed as a bull, with Hiroki by her side who looked equally pissed.

"You seen my sister Jer?" asked Hiroki, folding his arms; he began scanning the crowds for her as well as Julia.

Jeremy stood back up, holding the tray, looking behind him. "She was at the bar with me for a hot second, and then William showed up saying they should go to the backyard." He said pointing. Julia and Hiroki looked to one another, nodding their heads.

"Ok, I'll go get Ulrich from Sissy and you go and get your sister from William." Commanded the blonde German girl. Jeremy would've been on his way but Julia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

She looked at him, disgust and anger written on her face. "What are you doing Jeremy?" she pointed at the tray, looking for an answer in his eyes.

Jeremy looked down at his shoes, embarrassed, as the blush shot across his face. "I'm just taking these to the pool table room. We're about to get our party on!" he said pumping his fist up, trying to sound cheery.

"Hmm? More like Odd and Carter, huh? You're just being a bitch, right?"

"Yeah. They think I'm a stiff nerd…. And it's true. The only thing I'd be good for to Carter for is by him copying off my paper. I've never even been to a real party until tonight."

He pointed over to Aelita, watching as the pink-haired girl killed the mix, people in the crowd continued cheering her on. "Even she is having a blast and Aelita's as smart as I am. She thinks I'm a loser too." He hung his head down.

"Don't let anyone treat you like that; so what if you're a nerd. You're Jeremy fucking Belpois and you can party where ever the hell you want to." She patted his head and smiled at him, making him look into her eyes.

"Now go show them how Belpois' get down, we have business to tend to." She said stomping to the backyard while Hiroki went with her.

XXX

~In The Backyard~

The pool was filled with girls on the Piedmont High soccer team as well as boys from the Kadic soccer team, all of them splashing about. The girls were all over the horny adolescent boys, hugging and kissing on them, posing for the camera as a boy took pictures.

Milly and Tamiya even whipped out their digital camera.

"This is the juiciest of all scoops! We'll be getting out papers around school faster than pink eye!" Said Tamiy, snapping away while Milly stood beside her.

"This is too good of a party to have missed!" shrieked Milly excitedly. Johnny stood behind the pair, snapping photos with his phone as well. "I think I'm gonna join the soccer team when I get older." He smirked, snapping away.

Ulrich found himself caught in the mess, but what could he say. He was a buzzed teenage boy with raging hormones. He had his doubts, but this wasn't too bad; it was only a calendar they were making, not babies.

He was now clad in his boxers, posing next to Theo and Jean; Sissy even threw off her clothes and joined in on the fun. She took this as an opportunity to get close to Ulrich, planting kisses on his cheeks while she rubbed against his chest.

He had a few more drinks and was so lost in the haze, he didn't even see Yumi or William come out for a split second and then dart back in the house, William following behind. Unfortunately, Sissy and William's plan was working so far.

Hiroki was standing in the middle of the living room when he felt a strong breeze fly by him; looking up, hair flying off to the side, he realized it was his sister, William right behind her, heading for the front door.

"YUMI!" he screamed, rolling up his sleeves angrily. "It's about time I did my brotherly duties. Nobody messes with my big sister except me!" he growled chasing after the pair.

XXX

~In The Pool Table Room~

The white pool ball hit the other balls formed in a triangle, scattering them all over the pool table, some going into the holes. The door flew open to reveal Jeremy, tray in hand and only six Jell-o shots left over. It was LaTrell's turn with the beer bong, as he stood up straight, head tilted, and sucked the beer down.

"Oh hey Einstein!" said a much buzzed Odd, his voice beginning to slur, "You're back! Where's my drink?" he ran up and slapped him on the back. Carter marched up to Jeremy, shaking his head disappointedly. "Where are my drinks bro?" asked Carter, hovering over the boy.

Jeremy held up the tray and grabbed a shot, "Right here." He knocked it back, and then another… and another and kept at it until the tray had no more. He threw the tray on the ground, it nearly landing on Carter's feet.

"Hey asshole, you almost got my toe! Now go get more!" screamed Carter, pointing at the door. Jeremy jabbed a finger in his face, standing on his tip toes.

"I don't think so bitch. If you want them, go get them yourself. I'm Jeremy fucking Belpois and I can party when and where I want!" he stomped over to the boys holding the beer bong. Snapping his fingers, he pointed at the wall instructing them to move, which they did. He pushed LaTrell out of the way and grabbed the tube. "Fill me up bro!" he said.

The others just shrugged, opening up new cans of beer; they poured them down the funnel, watching as the boy genius took it down like a pro. "DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" they all chanted pumping their fist like crazy.

Odd threw his cup into the air, pumping his fist as well. "Hell yeah Einstein! Show that beer whose boss!"

XXX

~In the Backyard~

All the boys and girls were getting dressed, including Sissy and Ulrich. She stood close to him intentionally, getting a close up of his biceps and abs as he stumbled a bit. Meanwhile, an angry Julia came stomping in like an angry mother, scanning the pool with her deep blue eyes until she spotted her target.

She walked down the steps and snatched a glass pitcher of Margarita from the table, stomping towards Sissy, who was now fully dressed, turning to Ulrich; the poor boy didn't stand a chance in his state of mind. Going through her fuzzy pink purse, Sissy failed to see or hear Julia stomping behind her.

Tilting the pitcher on the unsuspecting girl, Julia was sure every drop got on her, making Ulrich jump when the bratty little girl was doused with alcohol. The blonde, still holding the pitcher, backed away slowly waiting for her to make a move. The sound of drips hitting the concrete made Sissy Delmas realize what had just happened.

Kids had stopped partying and conversing to watch the scene unfold, someone had even turned down the music outside.

"YOU SCHEMING LITTLE CUNT! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS!" shouted Julia to the raven haired girl, who flipped her wet hair out of her face. Sissy turned around, fury burning in her eyes. "You stupid, drunk tramp…" she snarled.

"NOTHING BUT A CONIVING LITTLE BITCH!" Julia screamed, taking a few steps towards the 13-year-old girl. Herb and Nicholas ran out from the house along with many other partygoers. "Get her Sissy!" shouted the pimple faced Herb.

Sissy stepped into Julia's face, "Yeah but you're nothing but a-"

Julia snatched her up by her shirt collar while Sissy grabbed a handful of hair, making the older girl drop the glass pitcher, shattering it once it connected with the ground. The pair punched, kicked, screamed, and pulled hair until Herb and Ulrich broke it up; Herb grabbing Sissy while Ulrich got a hold of Julia.

They were both a mess: Sissy was very much soaked, her shirt chafing against her skin and an earring missing from her left ear. Julia's shirt was pulled down, almost showing her cleavage and her hair wild and messy.

Sissy tried to claw at Julia one last time, but Herb pulled her back making the attack effortless. "YOU SICK TWISTED PHYSCO!" screamed Julia, refraining from leaping at the girl and pushing Ulrich out of the way. "ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE TROUBLE! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" she shouted, her thick accent making it even scarier.

Sissy was feeling mixed emotions; she was angry, shocked, embarrassed, and also proud of all that happened. She grabbed her damp purse off the ground that reeked of alcohol and stomped away, her cronies following after her as usual.

Standing at the backyard door was Aelita, having left the DJ spot to join the others in the party. She watched as Sissy pushed past the forming crowd with Nicholas and Herb not too far behind.

XXX

~In The Front Yard~

Yumi sat on the steps of the house, lighting up a cigarette out of frustration to calm herself. No joke, cigarettes really do relax you. She puffed on the little white stick, when she felt William rub his hands over her back.

"Hey, are you ok? You know you can talk to me if you need to." Said William in a soothing voice, hiding right behind his poker face.

Yumi held her hand against her temple, fighting back tears that threatened to fall; how could he do this to her? Ulrich, of all people, who supposedly cared about her?

William placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I never understood Stern; how could he let a beautiful girl like you slide out of his fingertips." He slowly inched towards her face, taking her lips into his. Yumi's eyes widened in shock, and pushed away from the kiss.

"Whoa, ok now. I don't think we should do that now… and with the drama with Ulrich, I'm not trying to do this." She pulled her knees close to her chest.

The door flew open to reveal Hiroki. Behind him was Milly, Johnny, Tamiya and a few others who noticed the youngster storm out of the house like crazy. He stomped down the steps and pushed William as hard as he could, sending the boy almost falling down the stairs.

"HIROKI!" shouted Yumi, hopping up off the stairs. The partygoers by the door came swarming out like ants from an anthill. "FIGHT!" yelled a girl standing by the door.

William got himself up, pushing away the youngster who flailed around, trying to punch him. Hiroki was so mad, he swung and swung, only for the older boy to block his punches and push him away. "What are you doing little dude?" asked Wiliam, laughing at Yumi's brother.

Teenagers were forming in front of the front of the house, laughing and pointing at the pair.

"It's pretty sad you have to use Sissy to drag Ulrich and Yumi apart." Said Hiroki through gritted teeth. William's eyes got huge; he shot up and grabbed Hiroki, shoving the latter forcefully to the ground. "So what if I did. What are you gonna do?" he stood towering over him.

The overwhelming sounds of cheers and laughs erupted from the crowd. Pushing through was Julia, Ulrich, and Aelita. "Ulrich do something!" shouted Yumi, over the crowd of people.

Hiroki pushed himself off his knees, jumping up to his feet. He found himself fueled with anger; nothing could hold him back now. He stomped right up to William, arms hanging on the side and then threw his dukes up. He threw his fist at his opponent… going right for his balls!

Being small can suck at some points, but then again it has its advantages! Look at Hiroki.

William yelped in pain, hands shooting down to his lower region as he hopped up and down; he then fell to the ground, gasping for air. It didn't end there, the pain. The 6th grader pounced on him, pounding his fist into William as much as he could.

The crowd loved it! Every bit of it. They all continued chanting and hollering amongst one another, making neighbors come out in robes and pajamas. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they all screamed. Ulrich, having sobered up quickly, pushed through the crowd to break up the altercation.

Continually, pounding his fist into William, Hiroki had to catch his breath at a few points. "DON'T EVER COME NEAR MY SISTER YOU WANNABE ROMANTIC PLAYBOY PUNK ASS BITCH!" his fists of fury ended when Ulrich snatched him up, pulling him off of the ever-so-sore William.

He fought against Ulrich's grip, struggling until he finally grew too tired. "Sis, I told you this is the only guy you should be dating," he said pointing to Ulrich, "Cause he ain't gonna cut it for you." He then pointed to a groaning William on the grass.

Yumi walked up to him, confused tattooed all over her face. "Wait what are you talking about?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Now I'm only gonna say this once, now listen good. Sissy and William got this idea to pull you and Ulrich apart, so they came up with this scheme." Said Hiroki, crossing his arms. Ulrich and Yumi looked at William with anger in their eyes.

"Ulrich in the pool with those girls was a set up! He tried to make a move on you and that wasn't happening. That's why Julia kicked Sissy's ass in the backyard!"

Ulrich bent down to Hiroki's level. "Why'd you do it, for us?"

Scoffing, he pushed at Ulrich. "Duh! Nobody screws my sister over! If they do, I'll kick their ass!"

Yumi smiled, throwing her arm around Hiroki's neck; Dad would be so proud tonight. They walked up the steps through the crowd. A few people began to clap off key, followed by more, until the whole crowd erupted with cheers and clapping.

Milly ran up to Hiroki, hugging him hard. "My hero!" she said, hanging onto him.

Partygoers began following behind, leaving a huffing and puffing William on the front lawn, clutching his aching balls. "Oh…my…balls." He groaned.

XXX

~Meanwhile Back at Curves~

Curves closed, meaning Delmas would have to come out eventually to face his handyman. Walking to a nearby Sonic, the two men sat down on the bench, food sat in front of them.

Jim, slid his empty cardboard carton away, wiping his mouth free of grease. "I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night sir, but my gut was talking to me, telling me something."

Delmas took a bite of his burger, placing it on the plate. "Yeah mine just spoke to me… it's cussing me out for ending a night of cardio and boxing practice with a greasy cheeseburger."

"But sir, I mean the children. I have a bad feeling something is going on tonight that shouldn't be. And I'd doubt their just blowing up fireworks."

"Now Jim, kids will be kids. Seriously, you should stop being so paranoid and quit getting in their business. Let them have their fun."

Jim slammed his hands on the table, making other customers whip their heads in his direction. "I'm not sir! I know trouble when I smell it. If you've forgotten we were young once. And believe me, things got pretty wild back then."

Delmas' eyes lit up, he wrapped his empty foil in his greasy napkins, rubbing his hands. "I'll say! Remember all the parties and clubs then? I'll be damned, if only I didn't meet my ex-wife."

Jim's eyebrows furrowed; it was hard to believe his boss got down like that in the past. "What happened? Did you propose?" asked the brunette adult. Delmas' response was by shaking his head.

"Got her pregnant. You see back then we did the honorable shit. It wasn't no peace out." The principal leaned back, throwing his index and middle finger up t make the peace sign. "You toughed it out like a trooper!" he said, The pair just threw their heads back and laughed.

"I guess I should wait til I have kids then?" asked Jim, wiping away a tear from laughing too hard. Delmas regained himself, holding his belly. "So what was it you had to tell me about the children? Seriously Jim, if its important tell me."

Jim's eyes darted back and forth, until he met his boss' eye. "Um… nothing! How about I take you home." He stood up throwing his legs out of the bench.

Delmas pulled himself off the bench, following Jim to the street. "How'd you even get up here Jim?"

Whipping out a key to car, a horn was heard down the street. Following the lights coming from the headlights, a 2011 black Infiniti M sat in a restaurant parking lot. "Rent-A-Car has its wonders!" said Jim, twirling his keys around his fingers.


	9. Bad Boy Bad Boy Whatcha Gonna Do?

_The following program contains mature content. Children 13 and under should not view this program. Viewer discretion is advised._

Red and blue lights danced in the background of the black screen, the title flashing _Cops_ in white. The lights danced around Carter's house, signaling the ultimate party poopers were there!

The scene then flashes to hordes of kids running around the neighborhood. Some took off in cars, others hopped fences and the rest just ran.

_UH! Bad boys watcha gon, watcha gon, watcha gonna do?  
><em>

"POLICE! FREEZE!" screamed a sprinting cop, who was currently chasing after Nicholas and Herb who were lucky to stay a good distance ahead of them. Behind the cops was the cameraman, running to keep up with them all. The pair then hopped a fence to a person's backyard.

_When sheriff John Brown come for you?  
><em>

Three cops struggled to pull apart drunken teenagers William and Ulrich, as the boys rolled around punching each other on the grass, sprinklers going at full blast; all while struggling against the cops. "BREAK IT UP!" yelled the sheriff. Now both standing, the German brunette caught his rival's foot in his hands as the boy tried to nail him in the groin, an officer restraining each boy.

_Tell me! Whatcha gonna do? When they come for you?_

Running towards the camera was Odd and Jeremy, cuffed to one another as a pair of police dogs chased after them; the cameraman followed them as they zipped past him. The boys were much too busy bickering as they ran, failing to see the street light. They tried running in opposite directions, ending with the cuffs making contact with a pole, sending the boys to the ground.

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?  
><em>

Cops had teens Chelsea, Sissy, LaTrell, and Carter seated on the sidewalk, all of them cuffed while a cop had Julia lean against a squad car, legs being spread for him to check. The boys in blue struggled with Carter, as the senior had wrapped his legs around a mailbox and refused to let go. "I KNOW MY RIGHTS!" he screamed.

_When they come for you? Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
><em>

Helicopters above shined their lights on the ground below; below the children scattering around looked like little ants.

_Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for_ you? _Bad Boys!_

**What? It's all good, it was only my opening of Cops Lyoko style! What else could possibly happen at a party? Anywho, I already got some pairing going on, but in later chappies, I'm thinking of having somebody lose their v-card. What do you think?**

**I feel like I left Odd out a bit cause he missed all the action cause he was too busy getting wasted, but I promise you that the fic mainly revolves around him. So the end will surprise you. **_  
><em>

~Carter's House~

Carter, Odd, surprisingly Jeremy, and the other kids moved their little party from the pool room to the bar; the two middle schoolers stood on the long leather couch dancing alongside some girls.

As of now, Gucci Mane's song Wasted was blasting on high on the radio.

"Dance woman!" screamed Jeremy from beside one of the girls.

This was definitely something people would have to see to believe: Jeremy Belpois held a Budweiser, lime shoved off in the bottle, in one hand and his maroon turtleneck in the other, twirling it over his head. Standing to the left of him was Odd, dancing behind a hot brunette.

She turned around and planted a kiss on the cone-headed boy's lips, deepening the kiss despite the uncomfortable position. Their tongues played with one another while Odd hungrily rubbed his hands on her hips. However, Odd stumbled a bit, making him and the girl topple over to the right into a small group of kids, but not before bumping into Jeremy.

The girl landed a boy, while Odd landed into the arms of Carter's fellow teammate as Jeremy landed on his side on the couch, spilling his beer. "Hey, nice looking out Frankie!" he slurred a bit, followed by a hiccup as the young man placed the kid down gingerly on his feet. "Sorry about that Einstein!"

Coming into the room with an empty cup was Aelita, looking for her friends who had somehow split up and disappeared, having lost them after the catfight in the backyard. She smiled with relief when she caught sight of Jeremy, her feet already carrying her over to him.

Her smile dropped when she saw her love interest in a position she didn't like. He was so lying on the couch so drunk, out of control, and even getting a little touchy feely with the girl dancing by him. He looked over, stumbling a bit on the couch, and yelled out to her.

"AELITA!" screamed Jeremy, throwing up his arm with the sweater hanging on.

Shaking her head, she backed away, and then turned, running away from him. She had to get as far away from _him_. She knew Jeremy well, but not when he was like this. She pushed past crowds of kids, running out the backyard door. It was then while she ran down the steps she realized he was right behind her.

XXX

~In the Bathroom~

Since the house was spacious enough for extra rooms, including bathrooms, Sissy didn't have to worry about anyone banging on the door rushing her to get through. She had leaned into the sink, letting the warm water run through her hair, rinsing it free of all the alcohol, making it damp.

She was far too pissed; her plan didn't work and she got her ass beat by a drunken blonde-haired German girl, senior Julia Bischoff, in front of many kids. Sissy's ego may have been big, but she felt humiliation hit her with a capital "H". The knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Damn that fucking whore." She growled toweling her hair dry, looking into the mirror as she cleaned her smeared make up off.

At the other end stood Nicolas and Herb, of course. Random partygoers walked by and around them.

"Maybe she's over it. You know how she just brushes everything past her." Said a smiling Nicholas, pouring his melted drink into a nearby plant. The door nearly flew off the hinges when Sissy Delmas threw it open.

Herb backed up like a scared puppy, knees almost buckling; the pimple faced teen was positive he was staring death in the face. "I doubt it. It's like I'm watching an Air Head commercial." Said Herb, backing away from the girl.

"What do you good-for-nothing losers want?" she asked, slamming the door and walking down the stairs towards the bar, her two henchmen tailing right behind her.

"We just wanted to make sure you were doing ok. I mean that chick could've really did-"

"WHAT! Please don't tell me you think that skank is hot? Have you lost your fucking minds?" she screamed; kids turned their heads, some annoyed while others laughed. "I'm the hottest girl in school and the only reason you dorks even have any friends is because of me!"

Little did she know she was digging her own grave. Starting with one foot, she only had five more to dig.

"It's losers like you who make a beauty like me shine like a diamond."

Four feet, keep on going Sissy, keep on going.

"I mean, if you're at least going to be seen with me, make yourselves look more presentable."

Three feet and still going. Both boys were seething with anger and hate, boiling like hot lava as the insults kept coming stronger.

"I mean, Ulrich will always be my dear, but even William can make an acception for me." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

And the grave gets deeper; only two more feet to go. This bitch is really gunning for it. Herb popped his knuckles while Nicholas grinded his teeth.

"Here I am, hanging around a couple of sorry nobodies, when I know I could do much better than this." She pointed at the pair as if to make an example.

Oh God, one foot left. They were right by the bar, so if Nicholas and Herb wanted, they had more than a pitcher to pour on Sissy. Punching a girl was actually on the back of their minds.

"Ha! I mean what else could work for you? You're nothing, the both of you."

Half a fucking foot left… Please just let it go.

"I think it's about time you both got laid."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled both boys together, their combined force of lungs literally had Sissy's hair flying back and catching the attention of many partiers. Herb began pacing around Sissy, pointing at her so the others could see.

"SHE IS ONE SELFISH, STUCK UP, AND MANIPULATIVE LITTLE BITCH! He shouted, turning back and getting in her face. "You know what, just because you were chubby in the first grade doesn't mean you have the right to talk shit to people."

Sissy's eye widened in shock, her cheeks covered in blush.

Now it was Nicolas' turn. "And maybe if you were as nice as you were pretty, people would _actually_ stand to be around you more. You're lucky you're hot and the principals' daughter otherwise, we'd have split long time ago." Nicholas crossed his arms.

Sissy was now looking back and forth out of embarrassment; she'd already been humiliated, now they had just torched her ass.

"So if you ever get a change of heart, hit us up, but for now baby, peace out." Said Herb, walking away holding up the peace sign, with Nicholas in tow. They pushed past her and walked into the kitchen.

Standing in the crowd was the Lyoko gang, minus Aelita and Jeremy, Hiroki, Johnny, Milly, and Tamiya as well as many students from Kadic who happened to witness the "Diva of Kadic Academy" get her ass handed to her a second time. Breaking the silence, all the students laughed and clapped, making the twice humiliated girl stomp away from the bar, going towards the kitchen.

Milly and Tamiya did their best, snapping away with the digital camera. "At this rate, we'll come out with a magazine! Forget these little articles!" said Milly, with Hiroki by her side with his arm around her.

Odd, almost tripping over his feet, spilt his drink on the carpet. "DAMN! Bitch got told off!" he laughed.

Ulrich grabbed the cup, being one of the few to have respect for Carter's house. "You know, as of now, I _actually_ can say I like Nicholas and Herb for once; even they have the balls to stand up to Sissy."

XXX

Standing by the fence, the pink haired girl held her head down, looking at her feet, lost in her thoughts. Just seeing Jeremy in that state of mind made her feel disappointed, maybe even a little sad. Sure they're kids and they're growing up, but trying to jump into adulthood by drinking wasn't the answer.

She jumped, letting a little shriek escape her lips when she looked over to an unfamiliar boy standing by her side, a cheesy smile plastered on his face. She looked to her left side to find an older looking black haired boy, clumsily stumbling on his feet. It was obvious he had too many drinks.

"Hey you're the DJ from earlier. I don't think you were on the dance floor when I was there." Slurred the boy, taking a more-than-light sip out of his cup. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, her pulling back only for him to grab her hand once more.

"No thank you. I'm already interested in somebody else. If you may, you can let go of my hand."

"But you're… so pretty and I get down with pretty girls."

"Well _this_ pretty girl doesn't get down like that. I suggest you find somebody else!" she said, whipping out the birdie to him after she snatched her hand out of his. Gripping her hand once again, the drunken boy didn't get the hint; as if her wish was granted, he was knocked to the ground in a split second; standing in front of her was Jeremy.

Head spinning and his stomach churning, the boy was having trouble trying to keep his head up, eyeballing Jeremy. "What's your problem? You wanna get fucked up nerd?" he growled pulling himself up.

"She said no, now back the fuck up before I kick your teeth down your throat!" threatened the younger boy.

"Hey suck my dick!" he yelled, pushing Jeremy into Aelita. "Or maybe she can choke on it." He laughed. And that was all it took, messing with someone's girl was enough to make a guy pull the trigger.

Pulling back his fist, Jeremy took a hit at the boy's jaw, practically sending him flying into fence. Kids having stood by, instantly stopped what they were doing; how many fights could their possibly be in one night? Seriously?

Standing, the boy towered over Jeremy, a crazed look drawn on his face like a rabid dog. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he scooped up Jeremy, throwing the fighting kid on his back, and waddled over to the pool.

Standing by the pool's edge, the muscular young man threw the younger and smaller boy into the pool, Jeremy barely going up in the air as if he weighed as much as a potato sack. Aelita ran up to the pool, and all she could see of Jer was a big splash. He resurfaced seconds later, swimming to the side of the pool to her.

"ASSHOLE!" screamed Naomi who threw her cup at him.

"WHY"D YOU DO THAT JAKE!" yelled a nearby boy.

The kids surrounding the pool began to boo, throwing their cups at the drunk raven haired boy, some of the plastic cups even went into the pool.

The boy responded alright… by pulling his pants down and showing the crowd his pale ass cheeks, mooning the whole crowd. "HOW ABOUT YOU KISS THIS ASS YOU MOTHER-" screamed Jake. He tried shaking his ass in front the crowd, but somebody decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

The drunken teenager fell head first into the pool, screaming like a wimp before he went in. The "hero" threw his hand out to Jeremy, and lifted him out of the pool. Thankfully, Jer didn't put hid turtleneck back on, so everything wasn't completely soaked.

"Thanks Carter. You know I had that right?" said Jeremy, taking the towel the blonde handed to him, wrapping it over his wet body. "I did get one lick in!" he said, making the older boy and kids around him laugh.

The well hated idiot surfaced, making a grab for the side of the pool. Walking up to him, LaTrell and another teammate Kevin, actually kicked him back into the pool. "Keep yo punk ass in there!" growled Kevin, throwing a beach ball at Jake's head.

"You mess with Jeremy, you mess with us!" Carter screamed, squatting to meet the poor sucker's eyes. "Hey Jeremy, I take back everything I said about you; standing up for your girl and yourself, you really are cool! From now on, you and I are bros!" he stood back up as they bumped knuckles, nodding to one another as well as Carter's teammates.

Grabbing her hand, Jeremy led his princess to the house. "I'm sorry about how I acted, really, it's me talking. Not the alcohol." He said. Aelita held her free hand to her chest, feeling insecure yet giddy.

"I always wanted you to have fun, you know, let loose like a normal kid, but I just didn't like seeing you get like that. You turned into a completely different person."

"Alcohol can make you a different person, only temporarily. I'd never change who I really am for good to make others happy. I only want to make you happy."

Aelita nearly burst into tears all while smiling at the same time as they reached the back door. When Jeremy, turned the doorknob, Aelita planted a kiss on his still wet cheek. His legs buckled, like Jell-O, making him fall into the bushes, taking Aelita with him.

"You need to stop doing that!" she yelped, laughing as she lay on his chest in the bushes.

XXX

~In The Kitchen~

Twirling his drink, William took a drink from his red cup as he stood in the middle of the crowd, keeping to himself since he had his ass beat and his William Jr.s' hurt. His ego was as sore as his balls were half an hour ago.

The kids had arrived around 8:30. The party had everything the kids had waited for, so it flew by; it was 11:12 as of now, the hours flew by as if they were short minutes. If only Mrs. Hurtz class went by this fast.

He felt somebody brush by him, whoever it was, they were not happy judging by how hard they bumped into him. "Excuse you asshole or bitch."

The asshole or bitch, turned out to be a bitch; Sissy whipped around and introduced her middle finger to William. "Fuck you Dunbar! Like you had it bad so far."

"Well, I nearly had my nads caved in by a 6th grader, the girl I really and truly like hates my guts, and no doubt this will be the talk of the school for a month all because of you." He pointed his cup at the raven haired girl.

"Well boo hoo, suck it up like a big boy Dunbar. There's plenty of fish in the sea. News flash, I didn't get Ulrich AND I had a whole pitcher of Margarita dumped on me!" she grabbed a handful of hair. "Just look at my hair!"

"You really just said that to me? Says the daddy's girl who stalks Stern like he's a celebrity." He placed his cup on the counter behind him, grabbing a beer.

"It's more fun to chase than it is to stalk. Don't cry, I'm sure daddy will be there to run to once we go back to school." He said.

"I don't cry and I don't give a flying fuck what you think about me!" she hissed, flipping her hair out of her face.

Sissy huffed, turning her face away from the older boy. "If you ask me, it's time to move on. You know there are plenty of guys who would love to see what Sissy Delmas has to offer." he said huskily into her ear, making her freeze.

"Maybe run their fingers all over that tight little body as you scream. Go ahead and put _it _in, as you claw at their back," Red flushed all over Sissy's face." Maybe I want to be that guy." He grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together.

She turned around and slapped him, still holding onto his hand at the same time. "Not in a million fucking years!"

Pulling his face up to meet hers, a red mark sat on his cheek. "If that's so then why are you still holding my hand?" he asked looking at their entwined hands. She snatched away, looked at him as if he were a disease, and angrily stomped away.

He frowned, watching her stomp away. Although he was a bit of a player, he truly did feel bad for the whole mess he helped create with her. He scanned the crowd until he locked eyes with a beautiful strawberry blonde with green eyes. She flashed a devilish smile while he smirked, taking a sip from his cup.

XXX

~Back in the Livingroom~

Ulrich and Yumi stood by as they looked on at their friend with worry. Odd, sitting on the opposite side of the room, sat on a couch with many other partygoers. As of now, the alcohol was beginning to set in, and everyone started to slow down a bit.

"Do you think he's had enough?" asked Yumi, pointing over to Odd, who lay on the couch lazily. Ulrich tilted his head a bit… "Ehhh…. He's about getting there."

On the couch with Odd was Reyna, her leg thrown up on top of his. "You know what I mean? I put like 110% into our friendship and she," she took her hands out and held them apart, "Only gives like 50%. I can't stand girls. That's why I'm on a strict boy diet!"

Odd slumped up on the couch, his head the only thing leaning on the couch while the rest of his body lay flat on the couch.

"I'm telling you, chicks are… like a Family Guy episode! There's too much going on and everything is an unexpected twist! Their all like "Oh my God!" he said in a high pitched voice, throwing his hands up dramatically.

Ulrich shook his head, coming to an agreement with Yumi. "Yep, he's reached his limit. If you had him blow on a breathalyzer, it's sure enough to explode!"

They looked back over to see Odd, laughing until his stomach ached. He then did some weird kind of back bend on the couch, sliding off to the side, landing on Reyna's lap.

Meanwhile at the bar, Herb and Nicholas sat in the tall stools, ordering drinks while they chatted among other partygoers. "I'm telling you that chick is like fire. You mess with that and you get burned!" said Nicholas, shuddering at the thought of Sissy standing in front of them.

Herb leaned up on the counter, clearing his throat for the bar tender to hear him. "Hey bartender, I'll have a Screwdriver. And don't be shy on that vodka!" he sat back in his seat.

Once his drink was handed to him, a tall glass with a straw and little umbrella to decorate it, he snatched the poor little plastic decoration and straw out of his drink in frustration and sipped away. "And to actually believe I liked her! I really must've been blinded by love!" he shook his head, taking a longer drink.

"What do you know about love? You my friend are an amateur. You need some help from the love doctor himself. Myah!" he said pointing to himself; Herb scrunched his nose I disgust, taking a gulp of his drink.

"You're no love guru, Nicholas. Have you even had a girlfriend."

"Now, what would my love life have to do with helping you out with girls?"

"I rest my case."

Walking over to the boys was Chelsea Freestone and Reyna Lemarchal, each girl on one side of each boy. "Hey, everything holding up?" asked a concerned Chelsea, putting her hands on Herb's back.

Herb slammed his glass on the granite counter tops. "Sister, you don't know the half of it! I'm telling you, she's a hot piece of ass but at the same time she's one fiery little cunt."

Both girls' response was to snicker. "Yeah well girls like her can be a handful, that's why I only stick with men now." Piped Reyna, sticking a cigarette in her mouth. Both the boys looked at her wide-eyed, not too sure if she was serious.

"No seriously, women are bipolar!" she lit her cigarette.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, and then plopped Tupperware on the counter. "Hey, look what I got out of my car."

She popped it open, unleashing the scrumptious aroma of freshly baked brownies. "How about we lift you both up with our special treat," she popped it open, Reyna digging into the Tupperware, "Pretty soon you'll be floating on the clouds with the airplanes."

Looking at each other the two each grabbed a brownie taking huge bites; within minutes they really would be Cloud Nine!

XXX

~In a Bedroom Somewhere~

A body slammed onto a bed, as well as another body onto the other as a wrestling match ensued. Pulling at the bottom of his shirt, William pulled it over his head while Jenna, the strawberry blonde, lay underneath him, undoing his belt. Within seconds, the pair was stripped down to their undergarments, kissing so hard, their lips were sure to bust.

The kiss got heated; for William, it was the frustration and the alcohol that got him behind a closed door in Carter's parent's bed, with this chick.

Sure he was heartbroken, humiliated, and feeling like a douche bag after hurting Yumi, but every guy knows the best cure for a broken heart is a strong dose of ass.

A loud pounding on the door bought the level of passion down a bit. "WE"RE KIND OF BUSY IN HERE!" he yelled, crashing his lips back onto hers. However, the knocking continued, only louder and harder.

"WILLIAM! OPEN UP MAN! I LEFT MY WALLET IN THERE!" came a voice to the pair, making them pull away. Looking over on the nightstand, there indeed sat a wallet; in that wallet was a Magnum condom, now laying on the bed with the couple.

Jenna sighed and leaned her head back into the soft pillow. "LaTrell…" she trailed off. William shot up next to her, eyes big as if he'd seen Freddy Kruger himself. "LaTrell! What about him? He your friend, maybe friend with benefits, right?" He hoped, throwing himself on his back.

"Try boyfriend. The one I bought home to Daddy _and_ the one who took me to prom."

"Shit!" hissed William, kneeling over the edge of the bed, frantically looking for his clothes. Balling them up not-so-neatly, he tossed them out the window that, thankfully, was looking out at the front of the house.

He tried to find a reliable place to hide when sadly for him, the door opened revealing a shocked and evil looking LaTrell. Jenna covered herself with a large body pillow while William stood, caught with his pants down…. Almost literally.

If you looked into the football player's eyes, all you could see was hate, anger, and murder. Reacting to his cheating girlfriend, he charged at William. "YOU DEAD DUNBAR!" he screamed, hopping over Jenna as well as the bed.

While LaTrell ran straight, Willaim shot to the side, sprinting to the door, throwing it open, and running down the hallway, with LaTrell hot on his heels. "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" screamed William, running down the hall as fast as he could, the monstrous LaTrell right behind him.

A 9th grade boy who had just reached puberty not too long ago, would NEVER stand a chance against a senior football player, and an almost grown man.

Reaching the stairs, he actually threw himself over the railing and slid down it, people walking up and down the stairs in confusion and shock, as the older black male pushed through the kids on the stairs, spilling drink after drink on himself.

William ran until he bumped into Sissy's ex-goons Nicholas and Herb, who danced alongside Chelsea and Reyna. "Oh my God, these are the BEST brownies I ever had!" said a very hyper Nicholas, shoving a brownie into William's face.

Nicholas, holding the container, of brownies spun around taking another bite, giggling like a little girl. Oh no…. these weren't just regular brownies, see, there was a special kind of ingredient infused in the chocolate goods.

For the boys, it felt like something had taken over them, a mixture of emotions soared through them. In fact, the pair were doing some unusual kind of dance, spinning in circles, hopping up and down, and even jumping onto the couch.

Herb was spinning so hard he smacked poor Kadic 8th grader Julien Xao in the face as he was walking by.

The dazed boy rubbed his sore cheek while he sat on the ground. "What the hell just happened?" he asked.

The weed brownies had done their magic with the two boys in a matter of minutes.

Rushing down the stairs like a mad bull in rage, LaTrell ran after the 9th grader who took off to the front door. Herb turned around coming face-to-face with danger. "Hey whats up-" next thing he knew, he flew back, LaTrell having ran through the boy like it was nothing.

Herb shot back up. "WOW! That didn't even hurt!" he giggled so hard he was snorting.

Staying ahead of the senior, the raven haired boy took the chance to run out the front door, snatch up his clothes in the driveway, and take off running into the night. LaTrell barely missed a petite girl, when he stormed out of the front door; the only thing he saw of William was his figure running off into the dark.

"YOU COME BACK HERE AGAIN, I'LL RIP YO ASS LIMB FROM LIMB!" he screamed, watching as William ran farther and farther into the night until he disappeared.

Once he disappeared, LaTrell almost went inside until he looked out in the distance. Coming into view and out of the darkness were bright lights, flashing among the many houses it past. It wasn't until they were down the street they were easily identified as cop lights, red and blue lights dancing in the dark.

His body went stiff with fear; sure it was the cops, but these were the ones who would end your life, your chance to go to college or get a real job. Sure getting pregnant at sixteen could end your life, but getting a record would be worse.

He ducked back inside and ran to go find Carter.

XXX

~In the Living room~

Seated on the couch, Johnny shared a bowl of Lays chips with Tamyia, the two little lovebirds sneaking a few glances at each other as they held hands for a bit.

Meanwhile Hiroki cuddled with Milly as they looked over the pictures the girls took throughout the night. "Haha! I love this one!" he said, pointing at the picture where Sissy was doused by Julia.

Milly scoffed, still keeping a smile on her face. "She had it coming sometime soon."

Coming out of the kitchen was Aelita, scanning the rooms looking around while Yumi and Ulrich came back from the upstairs, followed by Jeremy, who had stayed in the living room. "Ok no joke, Odd, where are you? Come out come out where ever you are!" he screamed, looking around the living room.

Yumi cupped her mouth in her hands. "Olly Olly Oxen Free! ODD!"

Ulrich snuck another glance in the kitchen. "Guys, he's as drunk as Verne Troyer was in Surreal Life! He already thinks of everything as a game if he's himself. For all we know, he might be hiding in the dryer."

After the party had been turned down a notch, it then became pumped up again when kids began cheering and screaming outside. The girls pulled the boys off the couch, grabbing the camera. "Let's go! We've got another scoop to catch!" said Tamiya, the kids running out of the house and into the backyard.

Yumi hopped off the couch, the entire Lyoko gang together for almost the second or third time since they arrived. "Hiroki, Johnny, you guys hold on!" she screamed after them, jumping out of her seat, the others following her.

A crowd had formed out by the pool, everybody directing their attention to the roof of the house. Sissy was up in the front, along with her was Julia, Chelsea, and Reyna. The rest of the kids were either looking frantic or laughing.

"Out of the way, out of the way! Kadic News Crew coming through!" screamed Milly, shoving through taller and older kids, with Tamiya, Hiroki, and Johnny in tow.

There standing on the roof of the house was Herb, Nicholas, and Odd each stumbling, giggling, and talking much too loud. Being loud was the last thing to worry about for the daredevils' trio. Hell, they had no business on the roof! And no lie, it was a

The three grabbed each other's hands, counting down from five as well as the crowd below them.

"HERB! NICHOLAS! YOU TWO GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU HEAR!" screamed Sissy, covering her mouth while she stood below, frantic and helpless as she looked up at her friends.

"OH I HEAR _YOU_, BUT I WANT YOU TO SEE THESE!" screamed Nicholas, flipping her off with both fingers

Ulrich frantically pushed through the crowd, standing by Julia. She cupped her mouth in her hands. "ODD, STAY WHERE YOU ARE, I'LL COME AND GET YOU ALL!" she began to push through the crowd, stumbling like a drunk hooker in six inch heels….which she was close to what she was minus the hooker and six inch heels.

Aelita placed both hands on the drunken girl's shoulders. "You're not in any state to walk, let alone climb on the roof!"

Julia shook her head in disagreement. "Believe me sweetheart, I am full of surprises!"

"DRUM ROLL!" screamed Odd, as the trio bent their knees. Random people in the crowd kneeled to the ground and began using their empty plastic cups as drum sticks, acting as if the ground were a drum. The trio leaped from the roof, but not before plugging their noses. Falling like of torpedoes, they made the ultimate cherry bomb, splashing people closest to them, including Sissy.

She wiped the water on her face. "OH I'M SO SICK OF GETTING SOAKED! WHAT'S NEXT!" she threw her hands up. The remaining kids in the crowd cheered as the trio climbed out of the pool, completely soaked.

"WHOO! THAT THERE WAS A BLAST!" shouted Odd, his spiked, cone shaped hair, lazily hung to the side.

"ODD!" yelled Yumi, stomping over to him with the others in tow. "You could've killed yourself! That's it, we're leaving, let's go!"

"You can't make me!" he slapped his hand over his mouth, a burp being blocked by his hand. Ulrich reached over and grabbed Odd's wrist.

"Not if I can help it. Odd-" Throwing his hands off his mouth, Odd burped again, this time more than just a burp came out of his mouth… chunks of what looked like a green and clear mixture poured out of his mouth and onto Ulrich's pants. Odd had blown chucks on his best friend!

The crowd jumped back from having the vomit splashed on them, gagging and screaming. Tamyia shuddered at the thought of being the poor fool to be covered in throw up; luckily that person wasn't her, so she snapped a picture.

"OH MY GOD! I GOT SLOP ALL OVER MY PANTS!" screamed the German boy, shaking the goop off his pants leg. "YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU'RE MY ROOMATE OR I'D CUT YOUR LITTLE MARBLE BALLS OFF!" he screamed at Odd.

In a crazed yet goofy rage, he leaped at the blonde, his hair still hanging on the side, only to have his deadly blows blocked by Jeremy. Odd held his stomach, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I actually feel better now!" he beamed.

At that moment Carter and LaTrell came bursting out of the twin doors. "YA'LL THE COPS ARE ON THEIR WAY! EVERYBODY NEED TO BOUNCE RIGHT NOW! GO TO YOUR CARS BEFORE THEY GET HERE!" they darted back into the house.

Herb, soaked like a wet dog hopped up from his knees to his feet. "OH SHIT! I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL! LET'S GO!" he screamed at Nicholas, grabbing the Tupperware containing the brownies and ran to the steps with his sidekick.

What was a moment of fun, turned into panic and fear. The group of teenagers scattered all over the place, like an army of panicked ants being stomped on. Kids were being knocked over as well as the furniture outside, tripping and trampling over one another.

Jean, fell onto his stomach with Theo jumping right over them. Emily grabbed Heidi's arm, pulling her with her. The Lyoko gang, plus Julia, Hiroki and the three younger kids, all linked arms, trying to stick together as they shoved past kids while going up the steps.

Unfortunately for Odd, his grip on Yumi's arm slipped, making the blonde boy not fall, but get carried off into the crowd going to the living room. "ODD!" screamed Yumi

They got in the living room and were now heading for the front were Julia's SUV was parked, Odd actually being carried out the door like Lady Gaga would be in a sea of fans.

Outside of the house was pure chaos; kids hopped into cars, ran, or hopped fences of nearby neighbors to hide from the approaching cops.

Indeed, the Five-O had already come into view and were parking down the street with multiple cars taking up all the space. For older kids who had cars but couldn't get to them, it sucked since they had to flee the scene for now, and come back to retrieve them later.

Julia snatched the keys out of her jacket pocket, hitting the unlock key as they ran to her car. In a panic, she threw open the door. Sadly, she was so drunk; she stumbled, falling onto her back, her keys still dangling on her finger. Ulrich ran over to her and pulled her to her feet while looking around.

Yumi and Jeremy made sure the younger kids were strapped in their seats.

"ODD!Oh crap! She's way too toasted to drive! Aelita, you're the only decent driver, you take over the wheel!" he pushed the button on the remote, making the back to the SUV fly open; he then gingerly placed Julia in the back.

"But I don't have a liscense!" she argued.

"Well if we get pulled over, it'd be better if we had an underaged driver than a drunk one!" he was about to close the back when he felt a warm body hit him from behind.

"OH ULRICH, PLEASE YOU GOT TO HELP ME!"

"Sissy, I don't have time with your shit! Go find YOUR friends, maybe they can get you out of here safe and sound!" he screamed over the crowd.

"You don't understand; Nicholas and Herb hopped a neighbor's fence, they bailed! Chelsea and Reyna can't get to their car right now cause it's parked down there by the cops! I need to get out here and find the boys!"

Ulrich shook his head, not willing to trust her until Yumi yelled for him. "ULRICH! We don't have time, get in!" she slammed her door shut. Although hesitant, he motioned for the girl he hated to get in, which she did, right next to Julia.

Practically leaping to the car door, he closed it shut when he saw just what he was looking for: a cone headed blonde boy hopping into an unknown van. "ODD!" screamed Jeremy, while Aelita honked the horn to get his attention.

The blonde turned around, shielding his eyes to block the high beams out of his vision. "ODD GET OUT OF THAT VAN!" screamed Jeremy, sticking his head out the window.

The blonde boy was confused, dazed. He didn't even have time to react when the driver of the van, slammed his foot on the gas, making the van jerk so hard, Odd flew into the van with the doors slamming shut.

"ODD!" all the kids screamed together as the van sped off.

**Uh oh! As for all of you who thought the party would end smoothly, think again! Poor Odd, hope that van doesn't belong to a bunch of weirdos. Odd's lost, William took off, and Nicholas and Herb are somewhere with their brownies. Will the Lyoko gang find him in time?**


	10. Run Odd Run!

The gang could only watch as the dark green van containing their drunken friend sped off, going farther and farther down the street, literally leaving them in the dust as well as many other cars.

Inside the van, poor Odd had flown back into the van, hitting his head on a tool box, resulting in knocking himself unconscious. While his feet were propped up on a pile of clothes, Odd's head hung over the tool box he hit; the Italian prankster began snoring.

There were now three cop cars coming from the front entry of the neighborhood while there were two coming from the back. The remaining kids scattered all around the neighborhood, as well as cars zooming out of there.

Ulrich shot from his seat in the back, throwing himself on the leather seat in the front. "DON'T LOSE THEM! GO!" he pointed at the van. With the key already in the ignition, Aelita turned it on, and threw the gear stick in drive, taking off as if she were in the Daytona 500.

For such a sweet girl like herself, Aelita tore up the quiet streets as is she was in a street race. For the others in the passenger seats, the seat belts didn't even _feel_ good enough to be a life saving device; all the kids either gripped on the seats or each other as they trailed behind the van down the same streets they came from.

"SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! SLOW DOWN BEFORE WE GO CAREENING INTO A TREE!" screamed Yumi, clutching Johnny and her little brother, both the boys screaming at the top of their lungs.

In the back, Sissy and Julia were sliding around on the floorboard like hockey pucks on ice, Sissy however managed to grip onto the cup holder, while a barely conscious Julia slid all over the floor. In the front, Jeremy had pulled out his cell phone, rapidly typing on the buttons.

The gang ended up on the busy streets of Paris, trailing right behind the van; sadly for them, the van ran right through a yellow light, only for it to turn red, making Aelita come to a screeching halt. "NO!" screamed Ulrich, slumping over his seat in defeat. "Quick! Get the license plate down!"

"I already got it." Responded Jeremy, who had finished texting on his phone.

Milly and Tamiya slapped hands over their mouths, gasping in shock to see one of their good older friends be whisked away in a van. "Oh no! They'll gag him, kill him, and feed his heart to the wolves like in Jennifer's Body!" said an overdramatic Sissy, who shot up from behind the second row.

Everybody went from panicked to annoyed, all of them eyeing Sissy as if her head had shrunk, which in Sissy's case wouldn't serve as a shock. "They never fed her heart to the wolves! What movie did you watch?" asked Milly facing Sissy.

"Yeah, they killed her to sacrifice her to the devil so they could get famous. She was supposed to be a virgin, but she wasn't." Said Tamiya, pointing her finger in the air.

Hiroki, having pulled away from his sister joined in. "Yeah and she turned into demon that ate boys so she could stay alive. You know what; it wasn't even that scary or funny."

"I thought the same thing; and it went too fast too. It could've had a better plot and a better title." Piped in Johnny.

Milly turned to Johnny. "You know what? The horror movies this year came out kinda weak, don't you think?"

The remaining kids, minus Sissy and Julia, rolled their eyes out of frustration; of all the times to bring up a movie conversation.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Jeremy; making the four younger kids zip their mouths. "As of now Megan Fox's crappy movie isn't what's important. We have to find Odd to make sure he's safe and get back in time for curfew."

Julia piped in out of nowhere, lifting herself to Sissy's level. "Are we there yet?"

"No." everyone replied. Julia fell back on the floorboard. "Wake me up in ten will you sweethearts?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Right Einstein, but however will we find him? The city is huge and God knows where that van took off to." Said a frustrated Yumi, crossing her legs.

"Yeah. It'll take some CSI crap to track him down."

Jeremy pulled a case from under the seat, and out of it came his laptop. Ulrich's eyes landed on it. "So that's what that was in that bag you had. I didn't think you'd need it again."

"Well in case of a future "attacks" I brought it with us."

"But what about Nicholas and Herb? How can we find them?" asked a concerned Sissy.

Milly scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh, you actually care about those two?"

"Shut up Strawberry Shortcake!"

"Bite me _Elizabeth_." Little Milly Solovieff smirked at her comeback, knowing it would make Sissy pop.

Sissy began pounding her fist into the luscious leather seats each time a word came out of her mouth. "DO…NOT…CALL…ME…ELIZABETH!"

XXX

~With Nicholas and Herb~

Sissy's ex-goons made it out of the neighborhood and into the marvelous city as well; the pair was now on a bus. Herb had his IPod out and he and his best friend were currently jamming to a rather… soothing song. Each boy had one earphone in his ear.

_Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful  
><em>

Acting as if they had a microphone, the pair began singing to it, all while they continued to munch on the brownies packed with weed in them.

_Makin' love with you is all i wanna do  
>Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true<br>_

Hopping out of his seat, Herb began walking through the bus, with Nicholas in tow, the two singing and dancing to the song. As for the other passengers, some found it amusing while others were creeped out.

_And everything that I do is out of lovin' you  
>La la la la la la la... do do do do do<em>

The two really got into the song; reaching for their true inner voices, they screeched at the tops of their lungs and let off the highest note possible. As for the people around them, they were unfortunate enough to nearly lose their hearing.

XXX

~With William~

As for our half naked 9th grade Casanova, he had gotten a head before the others and the cops since he got caught, about ready to bang LaTrell's girlfriend Jenna. How could he have known? She sure didn't act like she was taken. What happened to respectful girls who waited for love? It was like females all lined up for the role of the biggest slut who'd take any man to bed.

After a half an hour of walking, he finally picked up running, which took another fifteen minutes. The bright lights bursting around him signaled he had made it into the city; he waited until it was clear until he crossed the street and got on the sidewalk.

Getting out of the party solved his first problem; now he had to figure out how in the hell he was going to get back. Sure he fucked up bigger and better than ever, but _they _were his only hope. Taking a deep breath, he whipped out his phone and began clicking away with the tiny buttons.

Still clad in boxers, he casually walked in a nearby 7-Eleven like any normal person with all their clothes on despite the stares and whispers. Passing up the candy aisle, he looked over his shoulder to a woman in her 30s, eyeing him real hard.

She looked what you'd describe trailer trash. She had a lip print tattoo on her left breast, pink manicured nails; blonde hair did up like Joy from My Name Is Earl, a white tube top, jeans, and pink high heels. She carelessly smacked on gum, popping a few bubbles here and there.

"Um excuse me, what are you looking at? Is there something you want?" He growled, hugging his clothes tighter to his chest with one arm while he used the other to point.

"Yeah. Well damn son, you sure look about right. If only I was in school again…or at least a substitute." She smiled, batting her thick lashes.

William shuddered, looking her up and down and just hurried to the bathroom before the thought even sunk in. "I gotta get out of here. And I _really _need a girl my own age." He said, pushing open the door.

XXX

~In the Van With Odd~

In the van, contained three junior boys who unbeknownst to them, there was a kid in the back. Since the party ended a bit too early, this trio of upperclassmen was looking to have some fun.

A hefty man was walking on the sidewalk, minding his own business, when suddenly a splash of an unidentified liquid doused him in the face. Dropping his newspaper, he fell flat on his ass, wiping the liquid off of his face.

"Oh God! It smells like piss and hot sauce! You little bastards, I'll get you for this!" he screamed, rolling onto his stomach yelling at the van driving off.

"Hey you got to go to the bathroom?" asked the brunette, Trey, in the back, pumping his Super Soaker, pouring a yellow and orange liquid into the hole.

The passenger, a blonde, Allen, turned to face him, a smile going across his face. "Told ya you'd get tired of the dog shit in the bag." he handed his friend a bottle of pee.

Trey poured it into the hole along with a few squirts of hot sauce. The driver, Chris, a jet black haired boy snickered. "Yep! This is even better. Oh oh, try it on that chick over there." He pointed to an attractive brunette walking on the sidewalk holding a little poodle in her arms. "Nail her right in her tits!"

The poor woman was sprayed right in her boobs; the boys having planted a red target on her chest. She screamed once the liquid hit her in the chest, and the little dog yipped with its owner.

"You sons of a bitches!" she screamed, possessing a thick French accent. She could only watch as the van took off, the boys hanging out the window wagging their tongues at her and laughing.

Stirring in his sleep, Odd lifted his head up and opened his heavy eye lids. It wasn't until he sat up and shifted around he felt a crick in his neck. He shot up, trying to take in his surroundings since he wasn't in the right state of mind. "Hey is it time for breakfast already?" he asked yawning.

Trey and Allen whipped their heads around, staring wide eyed at the boy. The two screamed while Odd screamed as well, making Chris turn the wheel hard, thankfully there was no serious traffic. Without warning, a strong force hit the front of the van, bringing them to a screeching halt.

Chris, Trey, and Allen undid their seat belts and ran to the front of the van to find a heavily injured deer, groaning and moving its legs in pain. "Gross! Its guts are spilling out!" groaned a gagging Trey.

Meanwhile Odd managed to pick himself up, and surprisingly, he felt very heavy for some weird reason.

"What are we gonna do? He's not even moving!" said Allen, gripping his hair real good.

"Come on now, he doesn't even matter. Let's just get rid of him." Responded Chris. Despite feeling like he was in deep sleep, some of the words Odd overheard made him shoot up, eyes widened in fear.

"OH SHIT DUDE! LOOK AT MY BROTHER'S VAN! I'm in trouble, balls deep." Said Chris, inspecting the damage done to the vehicle thanks to the hoofed animal. Balls deep was all the latter heard; he pulled his knees to his chest, shaking in fear.

"Don't you mean waist deep?" questioned Trey.

"Shut up!"

"Should we cut him up? Dump him on the side of the road."

"No! Call somebody!" screamed Allen, kneeling down to the deer.

XXX

~With Yumi and the Others~

Jeremy was currently on his laptop, which surprised everybody around him since he brought it. He was rapidly typing on it while Aelita focused on the road and the others remained seated for him to concentrate.

"AH HA! THERE!" he shouted, pointing on a red dot in the middle of the city. "This is the current location of the van that took off with Odd in the back; it's right around the corner!" Aelita nodded, making a smooth right turn.

"You better believe we're there!" she said.

"I created a program used to track down people or vehicles. See with a person it'd be different since you'd have to plant the actual device on them,"

Hiroki and Johnny looked at one another, bored. The Japanese boy yawned, mocking the older boy and making his friends laugh.

Sissy sat her head on the seat, drowning in Jeremy's words, until a strong kick from Julia snapped her out of her daze. Turning, she was met by Julia's ass, the shorts practically getting sucked into her ass they were so tight.

"As for cars, it's easier because you can run the license plate."

Hiroki hopped up, pointing his finger at the scene in front of them. "HEY LOOK! IT'S THAT VAN!"

Aelita proceeded through a green light, coming to a smooth stop when they came across the same van; around it were three boys, dragging what looked like a body. Even Julia shot up, when she felt her car stop. "Are we there yet?"

The Lyoko kids hopped out and raced to the van. "Stay there." Demanded Yumi at the others. Ulrich raced to the boys and jump kicked Chris, taking him down as Trey and Allen dropped the body. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Who the fuck are you? PETA?" questioned Chris rolling on the ground. Ulrich let down his defensive stance, confused at the crack the boy made. "PETA? What is that a joke?"

Allen piped in. "We hit a deer. We were just trying to get it out of the road."

Jeremy walked over to the back of the van, inspecting it carefully. "Was there a boy in here? Spiked hair, wearing mostly purple?" he pointed to the doors.

Allen and Trey nodded, this time Trey spoke up. "Yeah there was. But I swear, we never knew he was in there." Ulrich walked over to where Jeremy was, and began pulling at the doors.

Like a Jack-In-A-Box, out popped Odd, screaming at the top of his lungs throwing the doors open; as for Ulrich and Jeremy they got nailed by the doors. The pair fell on their backs, clutching their noses.

"ULRICH! EINSTEIN! SAVE ME!" screamed the blonde, taking off into the city, nearly getting hit by cars. Yumi pulled the fallen boys to their feet, pointing to Odd. "Come on you guys! Go get him!"

Jeremy and Ulrich chased after Odd as the girls ran back to Julia's car, hopping in it. Aelita backed the car up, threw it in drive and followed after them. Zooming past random people on the sidewalk, Odd failed to hear or see his two best friends chasing after him.

"ODD! STOP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" screamed Jeremy, barely dodging a woman and her baby in a stroller. He fell behind somewhat, leaving Ulrich to catch him.

"How could this night get any worse?" Ulrich asked through gritted teeth.

"ODD!" screamed Ulrich out of frustration.

**Will they catch him or will they not? **


	11. So Close Yet So Far

Seeing that they were losing their friend in the crowd of people, the boys ran harder and faster to catch up with him until….. Ulrich ran out into the street to avoid the mass of people when headlights flashed at him, making him turn around.

Next thing he knew, he had rolled onto the front window of the car, cracking the glass, and making the cab driver scream. The driver, a thick African-American woman looking and sounding just like actress/comedian Monique, then hit the brakes, throwing the boy onto the street, making him roll a few times.

"ULRICH!" screamed Jeremy, running to his injured and groaning friend. "OH NO! This is where things do get worse!"

Holding a cigarette in her lips, she threw open the car door and kneeled down to Ulrich, while Jeremy stood next to her; a crowd had already formed around them. The woman puffed smoke into poor Ulrich's face. "LORD JESUS! BREATHE BABY BREATHE!" she screamed to him.

Coughing and gagging on the smoke, Ulrich tried to catch a breath. "How can I when you're puffing a cigarette in my face?" he shook his head from side to side.

The woman, Nickola, reached into her bra, pulling out some dollars; a couple of the bills fell onto Ulrich's face. "Don't you have a wallet lady?" screamed Ulrich trying to move his aching body; even Jeremy gagged once he saw the crinkled dollars.

Kneeling down, Jeremy shook his head. "Unfortunately it's a lady thing. My mother does it and believe me I haven't asked for money since I found out where hers comes from."

She thrusted the money out to her passenger, who did not have a cell phone. Luckily a payphone was close. "Quick sugar, call 911 and have them get here ASAP! This baby needs care!"

Jeremy turned when he heard a horn blare, seeing Aelita and the others parked on the other side of the street. He shot up and raced over to the car while the cabbie tried tending to Ulrich. Yumi pushed past her brother and gasped when she saw Ulrich. "OH MY GOD! What happened to him?" she asked.

"He was hit by a cab. All we know is Odd took off towards the train station. I'll stay here with him. You all go to catch him there."

Milly leaned on Yumi's lap. "Well that'll be a plus for us. Tamiya and I have to get home; no lie we wish we could help but we can't stay out any longer."

Pushing his glasses up to his eyes, he nodded. "Ok. Hurry! I need to save Ulrich from the plus sized model trying to save him!"

Julia shot up in the back; quickly she stood up and hopped over the seats, stepping on Johnny's hand and leaving imprints of her shoes on the seat. "OW! I THINK I HEARD IT POP!" shouted Johnny, clutching his sore hand.

She dropped to her knees and rose up, standing over Jeremy. "I'm coming with you… I" she stopped and held her head, the alcohol having got her again once she swore it was safe. "Oh shit, let it be a lesson to you; never jump down when drunk." She groaned, holding her head and stomach.

XXX

~Meanwhile With Nicholas and Herb~

The bus came to a screeching halt, nearly sending some of its passengers flying out of their seats. As of now, Herb was climbing a pole on the bus while Nicholas bounced on the seats, still gripping the container of brownies.

"GET OFF THE BUS BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" yelled the bus driver. He looked in his mirror to see the two boys laughing and snorting. Herb slid down the pole while Nicholas hopped off the seat.

The pair scoffed, and unhappily exited the bus while people seated glared at them for ruining their relaxing bus ride through the city. As soon as the boys' feet hit the cement ground, Herb pulled his shirt up, exposing his bare chest.

"FUCK YOU DOUCHE BAG!" Screamed Herb. The bus driver honked, then flipped them off and proceeded through the green light. "YOU WERE DOING 45 IN A 30 MILE STREET! I HOPE YOU GET PULLED OVER YOU OLD PRICK!" he then pulled his shirt down.

Nicholas chuckled at his friend, while people around them walked faster and as far away from them as possible. Once the traffic cleared, the blonde looked up to see a parking lot filled with many people. He threw his arm out, striking his buddy in the gut.

"Hey you see that?" he asked pointing at a large restaurant making Herb turn to where he was pointing at. The obnoxious and bright letters on the top spelled out _Dragon City_." I can already taste that sushi!" he rubbed his belly.

The pair ran, racing to their never ending feast of an All-You-Can-Eat buffet with never ending crab legs, sushi, and a mass variety of Chinese food. Nicholas and Herb were high, hungry, and about to demolish whatever was out on special.

XXX

~With the One and Only Odd~

The spike haired boy stood at the booth of the Place Charles de Gaulle train station, the station was pretty much empty due to the late hours of the night.

The clock on the tower outside now read 12:10; they were now going into the morning.

The clerk behind the booth, an African-American man in his 40s strongly resembling and sounding like Kat Williams from when he was in _First Sunday, _perm and everything, watched the boy with annoyance and confusion as one by one coins fell out of the his hand. He lazily chewed on his gum, swirling it around on his finger.

"I'd like a ticket back to town." He slid the money under the opening of the booth to the clerk. While the man looked over it, Odd chewed on the string to his hoodie. The clerk spit his gum on the ground.

"Nigga either you high, drunk, dumb, or broke! This is only fifty-four cents!" he slid the change back to a stumbling Odd, who eyed it angrily.

"The best thing you can get with this is that Wednesday special with the fifty cent wings at Pizza Hut. They will only take twenty minutes to get here if you wanna wait." he laughed, crossing his arms.

Huffing with defeat, the 14-year-old snatched the change away. He then leaned onto the booth.

Odd slurred his words, barely getting them out whole. "Please sir, I need to get home. You see… I've lost my friends, I was kidnapped by these guys who talked about going _balls deep_ on me and I'll let you know it's not easy to admit, _LeMonte_." He squinted his eyes at the name tag.

The clerk, whose nametag in fact did read LeMonte, looked down at the nametag and then back up to meet Odd's face. "Yeah I'll take two hundred for drunk!" he acted as if he was on a game show. He pointed his finger at the intoxicated youngster.

"Now look here I ain't got the rest of the night to deal with yo ass, looking like a Troll Doll. Why don't you go on over to the mall, get you some money from the little tips jars from the food court or maybe even the fountain, and come back on over here and we can talk."

Odd bit his bottom lip, slowly scooting away as the man threw insults at him.

"And then I'll help you get home to the Smurfs. Have a good one young'un." He smacked his hands together and smiled at the boy; he then rolled the curtain down and closed down the booth, waiting until the kid left to reopen.

At first Odd jumped back, and then proceeded to obnoxiously bang on the plastic. "GOODNIGHT TO YOU TOO ASSHOLE! AND NICE WIG, LEMONTE!" he banged one more time before turning around, stumbling over to and plopping down on a bench with a girl sitting on it.

She was far from what most of the girls looked like at the party; she had glasses with thick frames, orange and blue braces, pimples galore, and she even wore her red hair in pig tails. For a girl her age, pig tails should've died down when she was nine. She wore an IHop uniform and clearly just ended her shift. She also held a box of Krispy Kreme donuts.

Odd looked over at her. "_Who the hell wears pig tails as old as she is? My sisters didn't even do that when they were young."_ He thought to himself. For the first time that night, he decided to keep his mouth shut since all it lead to was trouble.

"Hey." He said, before burping. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

The girl had tried to avoid his gaze, even going as far as to cover her hand over her cheek and look the other way. Once Odd gave her attention, she smiled and looked at him. "I'm just waiting for my train back to the dorm. I got off work just now."

"What, you don't have any friends or maybe a boyfriend to come get you?" he threw his legs up on the bench, and sat on the bench Indian-style.

She responded by giggling, not like a hot girl does, but more like a giggle snort and then another giggle. "I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have friends."

Odd's eyes got huge, but he kept up the conversation. "Can I be your boyfriend for the time being?"

"Sure!" she nodded happily, flashing a smile that showed off her braces. Odd smiled back and then leaned in as the girl leaned in as well… like the true food fanatic he was, he snatched up the box of donuts.

"Great! Then we can start this relationship off by you giving me your donuts. If you really love me, you'll buy me milkshake too!" he said, throwing open the cardboard box and shoving donuts into his mouth. "OH! These are good! What is this, strawberry jelly! Oh I love you pumpkin!"

The poor girl's lip quivered, she sniffed like a little girl whose teddy bear had been snatched. All she could do was watch as her "boyfriend" demolished her donuts. However, Odd's grubbing came to an end when another burp threatened to erupt from his mouth.

The sudden and surprising feeling came back to him, like it did at the pool. He felt the bile at the back of his throat fighting to escape out of his mouth, and past the donuts that were currently sliding down his throat. He threw the box on the girl's lap and covered his mouth.

"Uh oh…. It's coming! I… um… I got to go. Lose the pig tails and we'll see what we got going on!" He piped, shooting up out of his seat before he made a mad dash to the men's restroom, one last donut looped around his finger like a ring.

XXX

~Back to Ulrich, Jeremy, and Julia~

Yumi, Aelita, and the younger kids had already taken off in the direction Odd fled to. Nickola was still trying to help the not-so-injured Ulrich out. An ambulance had already been called and was on the way, unfortunately for the gang.

Ulrich lifted himself up off the ground, so he was now sitting up. "Look alright, I'm fine. I just need to get back to my friends, you hear?" He jumped up on his feet and made his way through the crowd to Jeremy and Julia.

Nickola lifted herself from her knees and glared at the kids. "Well fine then you ungrateful, filthy little bitch! I'm just trying to do the lord's work and help you out, baby." She took out another cigarette from her pack.

The crowd made their way for the trio as they pushed through and began to jog to their destination. Julia turned as the two younger boys ran and cuffed her hands over her mouth. "You never use the good lord's name in the same sentence with bitch, stupid! FYI!" she screamed, turning around and jogging with the two.

Ulrich whipped out his cell phone and scrolled down his contacts list until he reached the "O's".

~Back to Odd~

Running into the bathroom, Odd wasted no time kicking open a stall door and lowering his head to the toilet without dropping to his knees.

Standing over a toilet in the train station, Odd upchucked a second time, splattering chunks of random foods in and over the toilet, Krispy Kreme donut still in hand. He reached for his cell phone in his pocket when it began to ring in his pocket, weakly pressing the button. "Hello-" However, the phone slipped out of the purple loving teen's hand, and thankfully it landed by the toilet.

Unfortunately, the donut wasn't so lucky. When he bent down to retrieve his cellular device, the donut slipped out of his grip falling right in the toilet full of vomit. "My donut." He said in a shaky voice, falling to his knees as his beloved glazed sweetness floated in the toilet.

Shuddering, he looked around to be sure nobody saw him as he lowered his shaking hand into the toilet. He then pulled back up, and gagged. Sadly, it needed to be done. His hand sunk into the murky and yellowish colored water as he slowly swooped up his donut.

He grimaced before he took a small bite out of the soggy donut before picking up his phone and talking into it. "Hello?"

On the other end, Ulrich was racing on the sidewalk, desperately trying to get to his roommate before anymore trouble did. "ODD! Thank God you're alive! Listen to me if you can, stay right where you are-"

"Ulrich," Odd wept into the phone, "I messed up. It's no good."

The German prayed the worst didn't happen. His friend couldn't be hurt or dying. He responded back into the phone, trying to keep himself calm. "Odd, you're not hurt are you?" Julia and Jeremy looked over with concern laced over her face.

"No, my donut, it's all soggy and crap. I dropped it in the toilet."

"The toilet? ODD WHERE ARE YOU?"

"LeMonte wouldn't let me get on the train-" he accidently pressed the hang up button, making him hang up on his best friend. He began pressing random buttons in a drunken stupor to get it to work. "Ulrich? Whatcha number, Ulrich?" yelled at the phone as it were Ulrich right in front of him.

While huffing as he ran, Ulrich pulled the phone away from his ear. "He's at the train station you guys! We've got to hurry!"

XXX

~At the Train Station with Yumi and the Group~

The two 7th graders had already got their tickets for the train and were already preparing to board. The whistle blew loudly, as the kids awaited for it to stop so they could talk.

"Hiroki, hurry up and say bye to your little girlfriend. Odd may be around here somewhere." Instructed his older sister, sticking the phone to her ear with Aelita in tow.

Hiroki pulled away from Milly and glared at his sister, mad blush running over his face. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shrieked making Milly giggle. Tamiya stood in front of Johnny, her hands engulfed in his.

"We had a lot of fun, and we got a lot of cool shots." said Tamiya, throwing up her camera. Milly grabbed both Hiroki's hands, taking them into hers. "And you were so cool when you beat up William."

"Just looking out for my big sister. Not like I was trying to be the hero." He shoved his hands into his pockets. Milly leaned in a planted a soft kiss on his cheek while Tamiya did the same for Jonny.

Johnny and Hiroki stared of in a daze as the two girls boarded the train; they turned one last time and waved before taking their seats as the train pulled out of the station.

Aelita walked over to the pair, putting a hand on each boy's shoulder. "Come on you little love birds, we've got to find Odd. He's sure to be around here somewhere." She smiled at them, leading them over to Yumi.

Yumi still held her phone to her ear, looking around from left to right in search of the spiked haired boy. "Dammit to hell Odd, where are you?" she asked herself as the gang passed the restrooms and went further and further into the station.

Meanwhile, out came a nauseated and drunken Odd, wandering out of the men's restroom and was chewing on a piece of gum he supposedly got from a kind bystander in the men's room. He then leaned on the wall, leaning one foot on the wall as he fumbled with his phone.

Approaching the youngster was the one and only playboy William. To be sure who saw who he needed to see, he began to jog towards the younger boy. "ODD!" he screamed, even running past LeMonte who followed the boy with his eyes.

"That's the boy's name, Odd? That's gotta be his street name, nickname or something. Ain't no way in hell somebody gonna put Odd on a child's birth certificate." He went back game of Lady Pac-Man, titling his phone from side to side. "That's probably gonna make him into the world's next serial killer."

The older raven haired boy ran up to his younger peer, shaking him by the shoulders to assure he could at least hear or see. "Hey William, what's up?" slurred Odd, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Good thing you got away. Hey where are Yumi and the others?" He looked away at his feet, feeling a hundred whopping pounds of guilt on his shoulders. "Not that she wants to see me."

Odd nearly choked on his gum. "I LOST THEM CAUSE I WAS KIDNAPPED!" screamed a dramatic Odd at the top of his lungs; William wasn't ready for it and slapped his hands on his ears.

"See, these guys wanted to go balls deep with me, so I escaped and ended up in here, but, LEMONTE, wouldn't let me board the train with fifty-four cents."

William glued his eyes to Odd, looking rather disgusted, but figured it was the alcohol that made Odd talk nonsense. He glanced up to see LeMonte, had come from behind his booth.

"I ain't gonna say anything to you cause I might be your first victim. You go on ahead you little Jeffrey Dahmer in the making; with a name like Odd, you would be mad at the world." He looked down and continued with his game.

William turned back to Odd, looking into the latter's blood shot eyes. "Is everyone around here talking in riddles? What does he mean, Odd? Do you know him?" he pointed at LeMonte, asking question after question.

Odd popped another bubble, and sucked the pink gum back into his mouth. "He's just mad cause he's a man wearing a wig. Personally, I don't think he's been on a date in a while."

"I don't even think he's into chicks Odd." Snickered William, looking back at DeMonte. His smirk turned upside down when he saw two cops approach LeMonte.

William froze in his spot as Odd kept on mumbling and mumbling. _"Don't point over her. Don't point over here. Please, don't point over here." _He mentally pleaded with the men.

Sadly for the pair, LeMonte's eyes trailed over to them as he raised his finger, giving them away and blowing their cover. "You need to get that one right there and stick his ass in solitary confinement." He pointed at Odd.

"I'm just trying to get a killer off the street and make it safe. I'm telling you officer, I feel safer in France then in the hood back in the States." He crossed his arms and leaned on his hip.

One of the two cops turned back to LeMonte while the other one pulled out his radio and began calling for backup. "If there a problem, we can remove them immediately. Thank you very much Mr. Jeffries, we'll take it from here." He began approaching the two boys with an aggressive manner. "HEY! You kids need to come with me."

Looking into the restrooms, William tried to quickly think of an exit for him and Odd. But the bathroom, come on now. They'll end up trapped with no where to run. He quickly grabbed Odd's hand and yanked him away.

"ODD RUN!" he jetted off with the blonde in tow, clutching onto him for dear life.

The cops were taken back, jumping back in shock, but springing into action to stop the two boys evading the law. "POLICE! STOP RIGHT THERE!" they screamed, chasing after them.

Standing behind, LeMonte was jumping up and down, practically cheering the police on. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! SEND HIM STRAIGHT TO THE ELECTRIC CHAIR!"

**The character of LeMonte is like the non existent clone of Ricky from First Sunday portrayed by Katt Williams. So bascially Odd was arguing with Katt Williams. The same goes for Nickola. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chappie, pleeze review. I'm hoping I can get more readers. And for those who don't know what a troll doll is, just google it!**

**Peace, Love, Kisses. **

**Bunny loves you!**


	12. Debit Card To The Rescue

Taking off at unstoppable speeds, William and Odd managed to keep a good distance ahead of the cops pursuing them; the boys were at a great advantage since there were little to no people in the station.

Yumi kept a sharp eye out for Odd in the station, while Sissy, Aleita, Hiroki, and Johnny were looking over a map in the station. "Oh my God, this place is huge! It's like looking for a needle in a haystack!" said Sissy as she traced her finger along the enlarged plastic map embedded in the ground.

"What? Let me take a look." Yumi turned from her position as the watch guard, walking over to the trio; ironically, the minute she turned her back, Odd and William darted right by behind them, the cops following not too far by.

"STOP! I'LL HAVE BOTH OF YOU ARRESTED!" yelled the cop, his partner trailing right behind him.

"OH SHI-OH SHI- OH SHIT!" Odd shrieked through the station, nearly tripping over his own feet all while William fought to pull him up. William practically shoved Odd out of the station, making the drunken boy stumble right off the curb of the sidewalk and into the street.

As for the traffic at this hour, it was France, meaning traffic hardly ever died down due to the multiple lanes and the large active city.

"ODD, LOOK OUT!" William leaped into action and sprinted into the street like Flash, gripping the spike haired boy from under his arms. Using all his weight, William lifted Odd off of his feet, the blonde kicked a bit to free himself of his restraint.

As if the Gods above had sent the boys a miracle, a taxi pulled up right in front of them, the driver poked his head out. "You kids need a ride?"

William wasted no time leaping over to the vehicle, with Odd in tow. "Yeah! Just get us out of here, now!" pushing Odd into the cab, he then slid into the seat, shoving a few dollars into the man's face. Satisfied with the green being thrown at him, the taxi driver slammed on the gas pedal, sending the car skidding forward and both teenage boys nearly flying out of their seats.

XXX

Although many were out celebrating, that highest percentage making up that of the teenagers, there were still a few folks and families taking the opportunity to have a relaxing dinner at Dragon City buffet… and for those there tonight, that meal would be far from perfect.

Seated in a booth a few feet from the bar was Nicholas, shoving food into his mouth like there would be no more to eat. As he scarfed his fourth plate, another three plates topped with various types of Chinese food, almost covered the table along with the container of brownies. In the right state of mind, he was already a sloppy eater who possessed no table manners; now it was like watching a graphic episode of Fear Factor for neighboring customers trying to enjoy a descent meal.

Meanwhile, Herb was over by the food, scooping a spoonful of steaming hot shrimp fried rice onto his plate while his sidekick sat on the booth. A snort escaped his mouth as he scooped more and more food onto the two plates. "This is the best Chinese food I EVER had! Don't you think?" he questioned to a random female customer and her young daughter.

"Mommy, what is wrong with the big boy?" asked the toddler, pointing her finger at the pimple faced teen as he sampled some of the steaming salmon fresh out of the trays. The mother gently snatched her little girl up and fearfully backed away. "Madison, honey, you remember what we said about _normal people_ right? We only talk to those and not weirdoes like him." She gently ushered her child back to their booth.

Herb accidently spilled some of the sesame chicken on his plate. "What's your problem lady? I'm not a pedophile or anything!" All the random customers around him slowly backed away from Herb, some even standing behind family members acting as if they were a shield.

"Just so you know, I prefer girls my own age!" he screamed.

XXX

After pushing pass multiple people in the streets, avoiding killer traffic, Jeremy, Julia, and Ulrich finally reached the train station unsheathed. Ignoring the wheezing and shortage of oxygen in their lungs, the trio jogged through the station looking for their gang. "Yumi, Sissy, Aelita, where are you all?" Jeremy half shouted half whispered as he slowly fell behind from the two Germans. They rounded up the group, piled into the car, and took off into the city.

"Guys?" retorted a very frustrated Aelita, turning in her seat to look at Julia, only for the blonde German to shake her head.

"Any luck?" Julia hopefully asked.

"None whatsoever." Yumi shook her head with frustration heavily coating her voice. "This will be my first and last party for the rest of my teenage years."

"Look, we don't have much time here, people." Jeremy motioned for Julia to get out her car keys. "It's almost 1 a.m. and we're way past curfew."

Ulrich pressed his finger to his chin. "Now, if I were coming from a party and I were as high as a kite, where would I be?"

"Somewhere with food, that's for sure." Retorted Julia, stopping at a red light.

Johnny turned for a spilt second, only to shoot up, screaming for Julia to pull over. Once the light turned green, all hell broke loose. The older girl did a completely illegal U-Turn, receiving multiple honks as she indeed pulled over.

"Johnny, what was that all about?" Yumi demanded, crossing her arms.

"You remember how Julia said they'd likely be in a place with food?" Johnny twirled his fingers around one another. The gang all nodded their heads. "Well, I think its safe to say I know where they are." The boy pointed out the window over to the Dragon City restaurant.

Everybody's jaws dropped. There walking by the window, plate in hand, was Herb.

"Oh God bless! W found them!" Sissy shouted, happy to find her crony inside the eatery.

"Let's not celebrate until we get them out of there." Yumi muttered, throwing off her seatbelt.

XXX

Storming into the restaurant as if they were SWAT, the small group of teenagers walked through the well decorated and spaced out Chinese eatery, ignoring the dirty looks and confusion the random customers gave them.

As for Johnny and Hiroki, they were asked to guard the back entrances and bathroom, in case either Herb or Nicholas tried making a beeline without their knowledge.

"Sissy, either you're sure you saw your cronies in here, or your head's still in swimming in the alcohol." Muttered Ulrich, walking through a row of booths with Jeremy trailing behind not too far.

"No!" The raven haired beauty queen stood on her tip toes to see her German crush from the other row of booths, the glass acting as a barrier between the boys and girls. "I'm telling you it was them!"

The group continued to walk down the aisle, searching through the aisles, until Yumi finally spotted one of the 8th graders. "There goes dweeb number one over there!" Yumi pointed over to a plate covered table, where Herb sat, hungrily attacking his food.

Feeling relieved and annoyed at the same time, Yumi and her group stomped over to the pimple-faced boy, who happily stacked another plate on top of at least five more food encrusted plates. "Hey nerd, we've flipped the city upside down looking for you!" Julia crossed her arms, tapping her foot out of impatience.

"Well, here I am! Is the fun all over?" Herb sassily shot back. "Can I at least have a to go box?"

"I don't give a flying shi…" Julia paused midsentence, twisting her head in both directions as she just so happened to notice the absence of the second sidekick. "Hey! Where's the monkey boy?"

"Oh no," Jeremy slapped a hand over his face, falling into the booth alongside Herb, "Nicholas. Don't tell me we're going on a witch hunt for him too!"

"Oh Nicholas… he was right over there by the food. Maybe he's… up my ass!" the dark-haired nerd tossed up his middle finger.

Ulrich didn't know how much more he could take. He'd been puked on, slammed in the face by a door, and hit by a car… he actually got hit by a car! He felt his blood begin to boil like lava. He leaped onto the table, snatching the unsuspected and intoxicated boy by his shirt collar.

"Listen dweeb, I've had one hell of a night. Now, you get struck by a friggin' car and try to have a smile on your face." Ulrich tightened his grip on the shirt collar. "I need to know now… where is Nicholas?"

Herb didn't move… he didn't even blink or utter a word. He slowly took his index finger from under the table and pointed over by the entrance way, making the group of six turn their heads.

Turning around, the men looked on in annoyance and shock as Nicholas, continued screaming…or at least tried to. Submerged underwater in the Dragon City restaurant's fish tank, he threw his arms out and yelled, multiple bubbles escaping from his mouth.

He even pressed his face against the glass and made kissy faces. The older man in his black suit threw his hand up for the waiter to see. "We're looking for that check please!"

Yumi, Aelita, and Julia rushed over to the tank, indeed containing the blonde haired boy, floating around with the fish. "Oh God, this night only gets weirder and weirder as it goes by." Yumi grabbed a handful of hair, debating on whether or not to rip it out.

Trailing behind the girls were Hiroki and Johnny, equally relived to find the missing boys.

Jeremy and Ulrich gently guided Herb out of the booth, one boy with an arm in both hands. "Two down, two to go. See if you can call Odd again." Jeremy said, directing Herb down the the aisle. "My brownies…" muttered Herb, leaning over to snatch the "happy box" from the table.

"Good thinking, or maybe he will drunk dial me again." Ulrich pried his phone out of his pocket, pressing various buttons, as he scrolled down his contacts list. Pressing his phone to his ear, he felt a swift tug from Jeremy, nearly knocking his communication device from his grasp.

"Oh no." muttered Jeremy, somewhat backing up along with Ulrich and Herb, praying they could talk their way out of this one once he saw the manager marching over towards them.

"Hey! Do these two clowns belong to you?" demanded the skinny man, with his thick Chinese accent, angrily tapping his foot while he waited for an answer.

Jeremy quickly snatched the brownie container from Herb's grasp, tucking it behind his back with tact. "Um…. Yes…. Er… no not really. I mean we do know the two of them, but I wouldn't really call them friends. See, we've had an eventful night and they're not in their right state of mind," Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck, while Jeremy shook his head at how horrible his friend was at talking his way out of trouble. "So, technically we're not responsible…"

"Uh! Excuses excuses! Listen kid, save your bullshit, and get them out before I call the cops."

"No! We'll go right ahead and do that." Jeremy motioned for the girls up ahead, along with a thoroughly soaked and giggling Nicholas wrapped in a towel. Respecting the manager's wishes, the trio of boys looped around the older man, power walking down the aisle, getting closer and closer toward the exit.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" the manager crossed his arms.

Jeremy looked at Ulrich, and Ulrich looked at Herb.

"No…" Ulrich slowly shook his head.

"I believe not, sir." Jeremy politely replied.

"No way Jose!" Herb chirped.

Scoffing, the manager finally gave them the ultimate hint, using his index and thumb fingers, holding them up and rubbing them together, finally earning the reaction he expected, making both Lyoko warriors gasp, mouths formed as "O's".

"Oh money, of course! Duh, why didn't we catch onto that one Jer?" Working together, both boys gently placed Herb into the booth.

"Kids," the manager rolled his eyes rubbing his temple out of frustration. "The next generation will only get dumber and dumber!"

Wallets and credit card out, Ulrich and Jeremy readied themselves to pay up what they assumed was a small fee, but Herb only sat their clueless as ever. "Um… Herb…what are you doing?" Jeremy hovered over his arch nemesis.

"…I am sitting here in a seat, looking at you, look at me. Why? Do I need to do something?"

"But, where's your money? We need to pay these people so we can leave."

"What if I told you," slurring his words, Herb twirled his fingers around one another, "I didn't bring any cash. In fact, my parents don't send any money until the end of the month."

The manager gasped, squinting his eyes as he shot a dirty look at the trio. Ulrich and Jeremy, they widened their eyes, jaws hanging so far from their mouths, they were certain to remain glued the way they were or fall of.

Boy, were they in trouble. Jeremy finally broke the long, and painful silence. "Oh… fuck me!"

XXX

While the kids were dealing with their financial trouble, Odd and William were pretty much being chauffeured through the city, passing up various buildings and shops.

"If we're gonna find Yumi and the others, we need to stay in one place. But where?" William rolled down the window, looking from side to side for a suitable place to remain.

"Shopping…" Odd slurred from the seat, comfortably lying on his back with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Odd, not now!"

"Shopping…"

"Odd!" William clenched his fist, mentally pleading with himself to refrain from hurting the younger boy. "Seriously, you're staring to tick me off more than Stern has ever…"

"Shopping mall!" Odd shot up from his seat, pointing at the tall and beautifully lit building they were cruising by. In front of it stood tall and elegant building structures only made to offer the best view to customers. It was the Dubai Shopping Mall, another one of France's luxuries and a perfect hiding place for William and Odd.

"Hey, pull over man!" Odd sat up on his knees, yelling into the driver's ear along with William. The grey-haired man reacted by slamming onto the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt and sending William flying into the passenger seat in the front.

"You've got to be kidding me." Muttered the older boy, now shoved off headfirst into the floorboard, ass right in the air.

Behind him, Odd busted out in laughter. Laugh, snort, laugh, snort.

XXX

"Are you sure you kids want to see the bill? These two ate more enough food to put a fat man to shame." The manager, Mr. Takasuko, pulled out the bill, ready to unfold the piece of paper.

"Yes, just give it here. How bad can it be?" asked Jeremy.

Mr. Takasuko scoffed and held out the bill, Ulrich taking it and unfolding it. Before the German's eyes fell onto the bill, the manager covered his ears. The girls held their breath while Nicholas carried on with his laughter. Between Jeremy and the manager, there was nothing other than dead silence until….

"ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN DOLLARS! AND SEVENTEEN CENTS! NO WAY!" Ulrich gripped the paper hard enough while his eyes pretty much burned through it. "DON'T YOU HAVE A LIMIT TO HOW MUCH PEOPLE EAT!"

Behind all the chaos that never ceased to end, the girls all flinched once they heard Ulrich's outburst. "What now?" Julia scoffed in annoyance.

"Oh no," Aleita crossed her arms, "Apparently you don't know Ulrich as well as we do. Whenever it comes to picking up the tab, he can get a bit over dramatic at times."

"A bit! He looks like he's about to go Incredible Hulk on those people." Hiroki pointed out towards Ulrich, who was indeed turning red.

"Um… boys how about we all just go sit in the car. I got a feeling this is going to get ugly." Aelita said, ushering the younger boys out of the restaurant, followed by Julia, Yumi, and Nicholas.

Ulrich shook with anger rushing through his veins, slowly ready to burst like a ticking time bomb. "God help me Herb. I've hated you from almost day one, you, Nicholas, and Sissy. But today, I'm doing you a huge favor." He slowly pulled out his debit card.

"I'll take care of this ASAP." Mr. Takasuko happily walked over to the front, where his register was.

"Oh man," Ulrich buried his face into his hands. "My dad is gonna crap bricks when he sees this bill."

Meanwhile, the kids all had their seatbelts fastened, waiting for the trio to pop out of Dragon City's restaurant, so they could be on their way to their next destination, hopefully the one to find Odd and William.

Julia, now focused and no longer intoxicated, froze once she heard her cell phone ring. She shoved her hand off into her pocket, clicking a button. "Hello? William? Where are you? We've been looking everywhere…"

The others in the back jumped up for a bit, and froze listening to the conversation. "Ok. You owe me gas money, big time." Julia finished, clicking the hang up button before turning the key to the ignition, starting the car.

"Whoa! We can't just leave Ulrich and the others in there for that jerk!" Johnny shot.

"We're not. Once the boys walk out that door, we need to go, pronto." Julia gripped her wheel even tighter than before.

"Why? School hasn't even started yet." Nicholas dumbly shouted.

Back inside, Jeremy could only watch as Ulrich unhappily took his receipt, shoving it into his pocket. Mr. Takasuko stood behind the register, waving off to the boys. "Have a nice day. Come back real soon." He chirped.

Jeremy forced a smile on his face. "Well, look at the bright side. At least we found them! Now, all we got to do is find Odd and…"

"Shut up, Jeremy, just shut up." The German boy simply cut off his friend, not even wanting to hear it. "You, go outside and wait in the car. And you," he pointed at Herb, "You're dead."

Herb looked at his rival wide eyed, and took off toward the back of the restaurant, screaming for his life as Ulrich chased after him, barely dodging a man carrying two plates. Sadly, the pimple faced boy never even got a chance to open the bathroom door, cause Ulrich had pushed him down to the floor, and was now pulling him by his ankles towards the door.

"HELP! PLEASE, DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!" Herb kicked and screamed, begging the customers and servers for help while Ulrich only pulled him closer to the exit.

"Its alright! He's a friend! He tends to get dramatic like this." Jeremy shouted at the people, opening the door wide enough for Ulrich to drag Herb out of.

"Not when I get through with him!" Ulrich muttred, lifting the boy up to his feet and throwing open the car door, shoving Herb not too gently into Sissy's lap before slamming the door shut.

The pair then raced to the back of the car, throwing open the double doors and hopping in the SUV, slamming the doors shut. Slamming her foot on the gas pedal, Julia was out of there before any questions could be asked, tearing through the streets of France.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about Odd and William? We need to go and find them." Jeremy said, gripping onto the seat.

"What do you think she's doing, Einstein." Yumi shouted.

"You found them! Oh thank you! Where are we going now?" Ulrich questioned.

"To the mall. But we have to get in and get out once we find them." Julia retorted, taking a hard left which earned her a honk.

"Why's that?" Aelita held onto her seatbelt.

"Cause the cops are trying to find them before we do." Said Julia.


	13. What Else Can Go Wrong?

_I'd seriously like to apologize for the extended delay in updating. I've been so busy with my family reunion and getting ready for college that I'm just scrambling to get a lot done. Thank you all who have reviewed. Please enjoy!_

"Damn it!" Julia cursed angrily slapping the wheel of her car. Just to further her frustration, she gave the wheel another piece of mind, slapping it again and again and again. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." she swore repeatedly.

Poor wheel…

"Watch your mouth, wouldn't you?" Yumi warned their newest sidekick, looking between Julia and and the much younger passengers.

"Hey, they've been around drinking, smoking, cussing, _and_ they learned how to run from cops. It's not like they haven't been exposed to enough debauchery honey." The German girl slammed on the gas even harder now.

Performing a flawless one-eighty with the wheel, Julia pulled into a Shell gas station, stopping by a random pump. The vehicle was now heading out since the pump was on the right side.

Jeremy poked his head above the seat. "What now?" he sighed out of frustration. He threw open his door, and exited the vehicle in a rushed manner.

"The stupid light to the fuel has been on since we left the train station." Julia complained. She pressed the button which released the cap to the gas tank.

"Is that bad?" Aelita questioned, peering over the seat to inspect the problem.

"Yes! Very bad!" Yumi shot. "If we'd have kept going, the car could've stopped on us." She nervously chewed her nail.

"We're already running on fumes. If we go any farther, then we'll never reach the boys." Julia finished explaining. She groaned in annoyance, throwing one leg out of the vehicle before the other.

Ulrich checked his cell for the time real quick. 1: 43. Not too good; they needed to hurry. "Hurry up and fill up. We gotta hit the road."

"Hey don't rush me. I only have two arms remember?" Julia demanded, slamming the door to get her point across.

_"Who does this girl think she is?" _Yumi thought to herself, popping a few knuckles.

"Hey! You want to come over here and say that!" Yumi warned, fist balled as her body already felt prepared for battle.

The threat directed towards Julia only pushed the already aggrivated teenage girl to the edge, ending with a few nasty choice of words between her and the Japanese girl. The overlapping voices of the boys helped drown out the pair of bickering girls.

As for poor Aelita, sweet and gentle Aeilta, it was almost too much too bear. No more Miss Nice Girl...

"Guys stop it, everybody please! All this fighting isn't going to help. If we're going to get through this night without any issues, then we'll need to set our differences aside and work together!" Aelita screamed, putting her foot down...literally. "Ow." she queitly muttered to herself due to the painful sting now evading her left foot.

Julia took a deep breath, and held it in before releasing it. She turned to face the same girl she was only a few words shy of punching. "Yumi... I'd like to apologize. I was overreacting. As usual."

"Hey you're not the only one." Yumi shot the older girl a smile to show she meant no harm.

Sissy joined the group now surrounding the pump. "Ulrich dear..."

"...Yes." Ulrich painfully responded back, one eye sealed shut as if he were waiting for a bomb to go off.

"I'm getting a tad bit thirsty. I know it's been a rough night for all of us, but could you be a gentleman and fetch me something to drink?" she batted those overly-done eyelashes at him. "As a matter of fact, I'll come with. Just to be sure you don't grab the wrong one."

"Uh... Sissy... I..." he mumbled somewhat of a half answer. "Um you see..."

Yumi invaded the already failed conversation. "Why, I wouldn't mind going with you. Not at all." she held a firm hand on Ulrich's shoulder to prove she would never back down.

Ulrich chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh y-y-yeah. Not at all. Uh anybody else want to join?" his searching eyes darted back and forth between the various choices of people amongst them.

"I'll come with." Aelita raised her hand.

"Yeah, me too." Jeremy added in.

Sissy crossed her arms, huffing a sharp sigh of pure envy and defeat. "I didn't expect this to be a group thing."

"What was that Sissy?" Aelita questioned, turning around.

"Oh, nothing."

Hiroki and Johnny, both still seated in the car, poked their heads out the rolled down window. Hiroki was just about to pull the door handle and exit the vehicle. "Uh uh. Hiroki, you and Johnny go ahead and stay here with Julia." Yumi ordered, holding a firm hand against the door.

"Aw, can't we come sis? I promise we'll be good." the much younger boy shot out the most innocent face to get his way.

Yumi shook her head. "No. You stay right here and don't move until we get back. You hear?"

Hiroki sighed in defeat and annoyance. "Ok. I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I sure do." Yumi said through clenched teeth. She already knew where this part of the conversation was heading. "What do you want twerp?"

"You mean twerps!" Johnny joined in. "Skittles, chips, and cokes. Two of each."

XXX

With his head now clear and mind plugged up with cognitive use, William coolly leaned against the well decorated counter of a Starbucks in the mall. "Seven twenty-one. Will that be it for you?" the young female cashier politely questioned with a bright smile.

"Huh... yeah sure." He fished in his wallet, pulling out the exact amount asked for. He paid for both their beverages, a caramel frappucino and a pure black coffee, one of the best cures for intoxication for Odd.

"Rough night?" the girl asked, handing him a receipt.

"Oh, I can't even begin to tell you." William rolled his eyes. He took his receipt, shoving it into his pocket. "How'd you know?"

"College. Sophmore year." she smiled. "That and your friend over there." she pointed over by the corner of the store.

"Seriously?" William sighed in annoyance, shaking his head before he proceeded towards the younger boy. Odd was hunched over by the trash can, actually in the trash can, with his body shoved half way into the bin. His feet were already lifted off the floor. "Odd? What the hell?" William assisted his friend out of the bin. The reason for Odd taking a headfirst plunge into the trash was due to the clumsy teenager dropping his cell in the trash.

Pulling both boy and cellular device out of the disposable bin, he carefully set Odd down at one of the tables. "Hey! Hey! Watch the hair."

"What was that Della Robbia?" he could've sworn he heard his knuclkes pop.

Odd gulped before chuckling nervously. "Erm... nothing."

"Yeah, you're right. Nothing." William retreated back to the counter to grab their coffees, then proceeded back to the table.

XXX

Ulrich pushed the see through glass door close once he grabbed his Gatorade. He was quick to retrieve Sissy her beverage, a slurpee, to prevent another series of aggitating attempts of flirtation and a conversation he wasn't looking to engage in. He just wanted her to shut up!

"Man, I thought she'd never shut her trap." he leaned in close so Yumi could only hear, since Sissy was only standing by the soda machine which stood a few feet away, browsing through some magazines while sipping on her drink.

"Finally. Maybe we can get a few minutes of peace." a deep yawn pushed out of the exhausted Yumi. She wasn't quick enough to cover the blush which fell upon her cheeks.

"Long night, huh?" Ulrich questioned.

"Yeah. But none the less, it was fun. Hey, I still can't beleive Nicholas took a dip in the fish tank."

Ulrich led her and himself towards the counter, where the equally exhausted cashier awaited the next paying customer to approach the counter. "Or Herb telling Sissy off. I mean priceless! This being normal thing is actually way better than Lyoko. I'm glad we all got to do this together."

"Well we better enjoy it while it lasts, cause after this I'll be on lockdown." Yumi cringed at the thought of her parents' rampage she'd have to face once she and Hiroki got home.

Once the drink and other items were paid for, Yumi took the amount of change from the cashier and handed Ulrich his drink whilst she held the other groceries in the bag.

A few aisles down, Aelita and Jeremy chatted amongst one another as they explored their various food choices. "Aelita!" Jeremy screamed, but not too loud for the others to hear.

"Hmm?" the pink-haired girl responded with a mouthful of cakesters.

"You can't taste it in the store unless you pay for it, remember?" he swiped the chocolate plastic covered wrapper from his girlfriend and disposed of it in as nearby trashcan.

"Oops." she giggled with a mouthful of oreo cakester. "I'm sorry Jeremy. I keep forgetting."

From afar, Sissy absolutely had to roll her eyes at the young couples'. She fake giggled, mocking the two. "I'm sorry Jeremy. Oh please. With all the cutesy crap. Seriously, what else do I have to go through tonight?"

Without warning, the entry way door was viciously kicked open with such force a small crack sat at the bottom of the it. Three men consumed in black clothing, ski masks, and gloves forced their way into the store; the first one wielded a small glock, the second one a wooden bat, and the third a crowbar. "GET ON THE FLOOR! NOW! AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" the first one ordered, brandishing his weapon to intimidate everybody.

Jeremy's breath caught in his throat while the beat of his heart only increased much faster. They stood on the second aisle from the entrance, meaning they'd be face to face with trouble. "Follow me. And be queit." Jeremy pressed a single finger against his lips to get her to remain queit. The pair crawled on the dirty floor silently, away from the intruders.

Yumi and Ulrich both screamed out of pure terror upon witnessing the violent attackers storming in. Before Ulrich could comprehend exactly what was happening, he was already laying flat on his stomach with Yumi by his side. "Damn it!" he hissed, raising one hand above his head while the other wrapped around Yumi's hand.

Sissy yelped loudly, spitting out some of her slurpee, spilling a few droplets on her pink shirt. The almost full cup of of slurpee was tossed high above her head and into the air until it came crashing down on the dirty floor, exploding into a big red mess. "Oh my god! Please don't hurt me, I'm just a girl! I don't have any money to give, but you're free to take whatever you want from this crummy old store! Take it all, but please don't hurt me!" Sissy pleaded with her life, tears flowed down her face as she sat on her butt, hands in the air.

The self proclaimed leader of the trio turned to one of his companions. "One of you, shut her up before I shut her up for good!" he pointed his gun at Sissy, only to receive a scream from the frightened girl. "Shut up!"

"Sissy, please. You need to cool it and rel... um." Yumi found herself cut off now that the tables had been turned on her once the gun was pointed at the back of her skull.

"Not so pleasant with a gun pointed at _your_ head is it?" the principal's daughter sarcastically retorted, hands still resting on her head.

On the safety of the outside of the convenient store, Julia dug her finger as deep into her wallet as it could go, only for the stubborn Visa to slip out of her flimsy grasp and slip back into the bottom of the wallet. "Oh my God. Seriously." she groaned in annoyance.

While all her focus was on the little plastic card that eluded her reach, she had failed to notice Jeremy and Aelita motionlessly attempt to warn her through the see through glass. Each and every attempt to catch the older girl's attention only ended with failure.

"Seriously." Jeremy sighed in defeat. He gently knocked on the glass once more to hopefully catch her attention, alert her, and then have her call for help.

"Jeremy..." Aelita squeaked.

Knock Knock

"Jeremy look..."

Knock Knock

"Jeremy!"

"Aelita sssh! Be queit before they..." Jeremy's gaze slowly inched upwards, ending face to face with a gun pointed directly at him. The gun man aimed his weapon of choice directly into Jeremy's temple while the crowbar weilding accomplice roughly restrained Aelita.

"Hear us." the gun man joked, breathing heavily through the mask.

The youngest member of the group flinched the moment he identified the sounds of an ensuing struggle between two men. It was obvious at this point what the third accomplice was up to. Even after Jeremy huffed a sigh in defeat, sliding down further onto the floor, the gun still remained jammed in front of his cranium.

"Please. You don't have to do this. We have no need to inform the authorities about your henious crime or crimes..."

"WHAT! You callin me a criminal?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

The man's smooth flesh fingers pulled back on the clip. "I'll put a damn cap in your skull!"

While all this was taking place inside the store, Julia only grew more aggitated with the machine. She swiped her card a fourth time to ensure she wasn't going crazy. _Please swipe again. _the machine read.

Right across from her before the machine, a petrified Jeremy was staring death in the eye in what might be his final night on Earth while Aelita was escorted towards the middle of the store with Ulrich, Yumi, and Sissy to be closely watched over by the second accomplice. The third one had continued with his struggle against the clerk, having failed to knock the cashier unconscious.

"Put your hands up!" the ring leader order, still holding his weapon up to the clerk.

The young man quickly showed submission, dropping his weapon to the ground by his feet and holding up both hands. The ringleader cocked his gun, aiming right in between the eyes.

"Say goonight." he joked. He aimed and...

X

X

X

William jumped back from the dark black beverage falling beside his feet, bumping his knee under the table. The teenager watched as the steaming hot coffee spread across the floor of the coffee shop, creating a big mess.

"Damn Odd!" William jumped over the small puddle forming before him as Odd cluelessly watched the mess he had created. "Can't you go anywhere without creating a disaster?"

Odd wordless sat from across the table, shuddering at the thought of the olderboy's wrath. "Not always."

X

X

X

The kids and the much older clerk behind the counter watched in awe as the man before them, who had threatened their lives and well being, fall to the floor unconscious. The gold liquid seeped into the cotton of his face mask, and spread out on the floor. Yumi turned behind her to see Sissy towering over her, hands clasped over her mouth as the teenage girl tried to come to her senses on what she had just done.

A single bottle of beer had rolled over by Sissy's foot, from the twelve pack one of the robbers snatched from the aisle.

Was it the fear? Adrenaline? Whatever impowered her to toss that beer bottle, would be much needed to help her survive the ordeal in the convenient store.

"Holy... crap." Ulrich sat down agape.

"Damn you go girl." Yumi chimed in rising from the floor. Witnessing Sissy's short spur of courage gave her the same feeling needed to help them all fight back. Without hesitating, Yumi snatched a couple of Pringles from the shelf and chucked them with all her might at the remaining two theives. "THROW EVERYTHING YOU CAN!" she yelled out, dashing towards the refridgerated aisles.

Regaining the upper hand, the exhausted cashier continued with his assualt on the third thief.

Ulrich retreived a couple of cans from Yumi, throwing them with unbelievable strength as she continued to hand them over to him like rehearsed factory workers.

Aelita threw whatever was in her reach; chips, cookies, even bubble gum. Nothing would stop her now.

Jeremy however was the boldest of them all. He'd haul a handful of random foods and rush over to the brawl by the front entrance way. "TAKE THAT! AND THIS!" he shouted, running back to get more of the delectable ammunition.

And Sissy was just well... Sissy. She was already on her pink mobile alerting the authorities about their current situation.

As for the two aspriring thieves, the tables had been turned on them and everything had just gone from good to down right ugly. With their ringleader knocked out, and the supposed victims now fighting back, their reign of terror had now come to a close. The second robber had now given up, and was far more intent on getting out of the store than he was with retrieving the money.

"COME ON MAN! LET'S GO!" he shouted over the multiple voices. He could only watch helplessly as his accomplice struggled to get to his feet. Unfortanutely for him, the third thug never even had a chance at freedom. With all his might, the cashier clubbed him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

"GRAB HIM!" shouted Yumi, pointing at the second and only conscious thug as he helplessly crawled over towards the door.

He looked behind himself, eyes filled with tears as the small group of children turned heroes rushed him all at once. "Mommy..." he squeaked.

Julia's night couldn't have gotten any better at this point. After numerous failed attempts to get her gas pumped, she and the boys were quite pleased once the situation was finally taken care of. After visiting the third pump in a row, she was very pleased to have filled her tank up for only forty dollars and a few cents. This must've taken about ten maybe twenty minutes or so; and during all that time did not one person, excluding Nicholas or Herb, notice the situation developing inside the store.

An impatient Hiroki just had to go in the store to retrieve his snacks, from his more-than-late-sister. "Geez, why is everybody so slow around here?"

"Don't know." Johnny kicked a small pebble which sat on the curb. "Probably the same reason you're slow."

"Shut up! I'm not slow."

"Hey," Julia pointed a firm finger at the pair, gently shoving past both boys as she boldly took the lead. "Enough of that. My head is beginning to hurt." Her small hand didn't even have a chance to graze the door handle; only because Ulrich, Yumi, and the others came racing by the three of them all rushing towards the car. "Wha- What's going on now? Ulrich? Yumi!"

The Japanese girl pulled her body into the back seat of the vehicle, slamming the door. "We'll explain everything on the way. Hurry up!" She quickly fastened her seatbelt as did the others.

Johnny sighed in annoyance, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "What else could possibly happen tonight?"

The distant sound of sirens filled all of their ears, making them go stiff from head to toe. As the sound got closer, the red and blue lights danced in the darkness of the night, the police crusiers flooded the vacant gas station in an instant. In a hurried flash, multiple police officers raced into the store, guns readied like always whenever it came to taking down a suspect.

Julia, Hiroki, and Johnny didn't even have the time to move out of the way of the officers as they shoved past the three, no questions asked. By the time all the cops had swarmed into the store and we're cuffing all three thugs, both the younger boys each had an arm wrapped around Julia's leg. Eyes widened and mouths agape, they turned to each other, turned back to the scene folding before them, and finally just rushed out to the SUV.

Julia didn't even process the fact that she was fastened in her seat belt with the keys already shoved off in the ignition. She pressed both hands on her cheeks. "This is the craziest night I've lived in the seventeen years of my life. After tonight, I will never touch another drop of booze again."


	14. Attention Readers Attention!

Hello again for it is Beachbunnyluvsu here with an update. I apologize for the delay in all of my stories as I've been extremely busy with school, family, and leisure time. And with my birthday less that a month away, I can finally get some free time once we begin Christmas break. There are some stories I have come close to finishing while there are others I've just began.

Don't you worry, I'm not quitting I just need to keep my grades descent. Thank you for being such adoring fans.

XOXO - Beachbunnyluvsu


End file.
